Wolf's Rain: A New Beginning
by GypsyLass30
Summary: Wolf's Rain main characters being reunited in the new world with a better chance of succeeding in their journey to paradise. Same old characters and new ones join them on their journey including the new Flower Maiden now known as Amaris, Daughter of the Moon. There will be more betrayal, romance, and stronger friendships and new enemies formed through this fan-made series.
1. Chapter 1

Why is the scent so strong here? Kiba asked in thought as he walked the city streets of Listra. Rain fell but it wasn't torrential and it barely masked the scent Kiba had followed from outside into the city from over the mountains far off towards the horizon. There were many scents in this city that tried to over power that sweet scent. He could smell the exhaust, gas and oil the cars gave off as they drove passed him not caring if they showered him with water that had accumulated on the streets from the rain. Worse yet, he could see and smell the smoke coming out of the factory pipes polluting the air. Even the food smelled horrible to him but he was still driven to find that scent. It was something he had not smelled since first leaving his home behind in the untamed wild. It was a flowery scent many of his kind were drawn to and it made him wonder if others were already here because of it. He started to pass a particular alley and paused turning to face it catching a fresh scent of the flower from it and cautiously entered. As he continued, he came across the certain flower and was surprised at the sight of it. "A lunar flower? Here?" He became his true form, a beautiful white wolf as he gently sniffed the flower still in disbelief such a beautiful rare thing could grow in such a disgusting place. What puzzled him even more, however, was this was not the same scent he had been following for days now. There was still a stronger lunar flower scent somewhere within the city. As he smelled the flower, the rain stopped falling for a moment and the wind picked up gently caressing his white fur and on the wind, a faint but beautiful voice sang a haunting melody. He looked towards the sky wondering where it came from as it began to stir a deep but familiar feeling within him. It made his heart flutter warming him from the inside out. He left the alley back in his human form looking around the busy city trying to find the source of the beautiful voice that was becoming ever fainter. He walked passed the other humans, his heart beating faster in ecstasy still hearing the faint voice. No one else around him seemed to hear the voice and just walked about their daily lives. The more faint the voice became, the faster he walked until he sprinted down the sidewalk shoving passed the others getting in his way. Without thought, he continued straight even when the sidewalk ended leading him straight across a busy highway. He didn't even realize the danger being so entranced by the voice calling to him until he heard cars slamming on their brakes and honking their horns. He whirled around first seeing a motorcycle that was unable to slow down from hitting him. The person driving it slammed their foot against the brakes skidding across the busy highway trying to avoid hitting the nearby cars. Kiba simply jumped soaring high in the air out of the path of danger and landed on the other side of the road. The man driving the motorcycle now was faced with the danger of a head on collision from a car skidding out of control in the confusion. The man acted quickly jumping from his moving motorcycle jumping nearly as high as Kiba did and landed firmly on his hands and feet glaring directly at Kiba.

Tsume watched as the oncoming car slammed into his motorcycle toppling it over and dragging it at the speed fifty miles-per-hour across the road before it was able to come to a stop. He was dressed all in black and stood straight throwing his helmet aside in anger revealing his golden eyes and snow white hair. Kiba's eyes widened in surprise. "He's a wolf too."

People gathered around the streets rushing to aid those involved in the accident. At least three other cars were involved especially the one that had hit the motorcycle head on. Sirens could be heard already rushing to get to the scene. Kiba started to turn away from the scene remembering the voice but realized it had stopped singing to him completely.

"Where do you think you're going?" He heard before someone grabbed his arm forcing him back around. Kiba felt threatened and naturally reacted by tightening his fist and swung it around to meet his opponent's face. His assailant expected the reaction and dodged the move easily and pinned Kiba to the wall. It was Tsume.

"You dumb mutt," Tsume growled, "if you don't know how to survive out here then go back to the wild."

Kiba growled and kneed him in his stomach and forced his hands off his collar. "The last thing I want is to end up looking and living like you are in this filthy town. What's a wolf doing here living like a human?"

Their fight immediately was drawing the attention of those around them and people started to gather to stop the fight from escalating.

"What did you say, punk?" Tsume yelled. He started to charge Kiba in a fit of anger before a well meaning citizen got between them raising each hand in front of Tsume and Kiba to keep them separated.

"That's enough! This is all just a big misunderstanding. I suggest you two get to the hospital as soon as possible, all right?" Ambulances and police cars now crowded the scene gathering those who were involved and injured in the accident.

"Whatever..." Tsume shrugged and shoved passed the other bystanders. He paused glancing at Kiba one last time. "I suggest you leave this place before you get yourself or someone else killed. This isn't a walk in the woods." With that, he turned his back and crossed the street to get his motorcycle lying on its side. He picked it up off the ground and swung his leg over turning the key. After a few attempts, the motorcycle miraculously was able to start and he took off driving it on the sidewalk to get around the debris from the car accident and back on the road. Kiba watched him drive off and the crowd dispersed from around him. He could sense other wolves nearby and he guessed they were here because of the lunar flower scent also. Maybe he wasn't alone in how he felt.

* * *

What was their deal? Hige thought. He had been part of the many bystanders who came upon the accident Kiba caused and knew right away Kiba and his assailant were wolves. He didn't think too much on it though. It wasn't too uncommon to see other wolves in the city and it was best not to get involved in a fight, especially between wolves. All he wanted now was to finish his sandwich before it rained again. He turned on the next street having somewhat of a destination in mind but he also took his time getting there. After walking a few more blocks, he came to a city bar and stopped before the large window to look inside to see if she was in there. He let out a gentle sigh at the sight of her nearly forgetting about the sandwich he had stolen for himself. She ran the bar inside and was now cleaning preparing for a busy night like it always was every night here.

"When are you going to ask her out?"

"Huh?" Hige looked around wondering who spoke turning a shade of red.

"Down here." Hige looked down and saw a crow looking up at him with its black beady eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief then rolled his eyes at the bird.

Crows could never be trusted. "Come on, we always see you gawking at her. Make a move."

"We?" Hige frowned.

"The other crows."

"Wolves don't make moves. We don't date like humans. It's more complicated than that. Now stop spying on me!"

You're spying on her, aren't you?"

Hige opened his mouth to justify his actions but no words came through to defend him. The crow burst out laughing. "Look all we want is your sandwich." The bird tilted its head mischievously at Hige.

"Ha! No. Now go, shoo!" Hige said opening his mouth to take another bite out of the sandwich.

"I tried to ask nicely," the crow said. "Now boys!"

Hige was suddenly attacked by a flock of crows pecking at his head and hands so he'd let go of the sandwich. He yelled swinging his arms while still holding the sandwich until he got overwhelmed. He closed his eyes releasing the sandwich and darted out of the flock of crows and immediately stumbled into someone else walking by.

"Oh I'm so sor-" He raised his head and turned a shade of red realizing who he ran into. It was her. "H-hey Blue. What are you doing here?" He realized right away that was a stupid question. "I mean, you live here, right?" Yes, she and the rest of the family lived just above the bar.

Blue crossed her arms glaring with her blue eyes at him. She shook her head and gave in to a soft chuckle. "Oh Hige, don't you know you shouldn't trust crows? I could hear you screaming from inside."

Hige forced a chuckle rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Come on inside, you're bleeding. I'll take care of it."

"I am?" Hige looked at his hands then touch his forehead. He lowered his hand and saw there was blood on it. "Stupid birds," he muttered. But he definitely wasn't against going inside with her.

She led him to the back kitchen where a young boy was seated at a small table eating ice cream. He met Hige's eyes and a big grin showed across his young face. "Hey Hige!"

Hey Russe," Hige greeted.

"Just sit here," Blue sat him at a chair at the same table Russe was at. She grabbed a dish towel and wet it at the sink before smacking it against Hige's head.

"Ow!" Hige grabbed the hot towel and held it more firmly against the cut.

"That should do it," she cackled.

"You couldn't be more gentle?" Hige smirked. He looked at her with puppy eyes.

Blue rolled her eyes. "Sometimes you're still such a pup."

Hige sat back in the chair more casual and coolly. "Where's the Olds man?"

"Pops just out running some errands for tonight. He's become quite the business man since opening up this old bar."

Hige laughed. "It fits him, owning a bar. He can drink all he wants now."

Blue crossed her arms not finding his joke humorous. "Pops had been through a lot with the military. I think this is good for him. He can finally raise his family and owns a good business."

"You probably help in bring in a lot of business. Those humans just see a beautiful woman working the bar. Of course they'll walk in." He smiled at her. "Am old man's dog by day and a beautiful woman by night. Maybe I could come see you tonight?"

Blue chuckled. "I'm not sure if Pops would like that. He doesn't have a great love for wolves."

"Well he can't expect you to stay alone forever."

Blue narrowed her eyes making Hige realize he was crossing the line. He sighed sitting up holding the rag away to see if the bleeding had stop. "How does it look?"

She nodded. "Better."

"You could always lick it, you know." he said trying to be funny.

Hige looked at Russe when he heard him drop his spoon in his bowl, his jaw dropped opened. Blue scoffed punching her fist right in the wound on Hige's head and shoved him off the chair to the kitchen floor. "You can be so vulgar, Hige!"

Hige sat up rubbing his head and hanging it in shame. "Sorry..." He didn't think it was vulgar for it was natural to have wounds licked clean. Blue had been raised like a human daughter though and licking wounds was not how humans cleaned them. It had sound really bad to Russe.

The back kitchen door suddenly opened and in walked a tired old man carrying two packaged boxes for his business. He paused seeing Hige on the ground, the disappointment on Blue's face and Russe's jaw still dropped opened.

"Good afternoon Mr. Quent...Yaiden...sir," Hige said with a crooked smile raising his hand.

"Boy...what have you done now?"

"He wanted Blue to lick him," Russe said without really thinking thinking his words through.

Blue's eyes widened and she held her breath knowing what was coming.

"I-" was all Hige got out before Quent grabbed him by his sweatshirt pulling him to his feet and dragged him to the back door. "Wait!"

Quent literally kicked Hige out the back door throwing him in the dark alley. "Get out of here and don't ever show your face here or I'll shoot you like the dog you are!" He yelled than slammed the door shut.

"Pops, he was just kidding! You know how he can be," Blue said in his defense.

"Exactly, I don't ever want to see him around here again. Understand? Even as a wolf you deserve better than that wretched dog."

"But Pops-

"Do you understand?" Quent raised his voice.

Blue gave out a hopeless sigh looking away. She crossed her arms shifting her weight then nodded. "Yes, I understand." She really was treated like a human's daughter.

Hige stood from where Quent had thrown him feeling horrible for what he said and quite humiliated. He kicked an empty can across the ally frustrated in himself and headed back towards the main street. As he entered back on the main street, he paused momentarily seeing a kitten in a box. It was wet and scrawny and it looked it might even be dead. It's eyes were closed as it lied on its side very still. Hige didn't want to feel sympathy for it and forced himself back in the open air of the city. He was thrown off balance when a young boy with an umbrella suddenly plowed into him having been running like he was in a rush.

"Hey, watch it!" Hige shouted bitterly.

"I'm sorry," the boy said. He raised his head from the umbrella and Hige realized he was another wolf...a pup at least. It was quite strange to see three other wolves in the city within one day but Hige was too depressed to think anything of it.

"Hey, you're a wolf-

"Save it," He shoved the boy aside a bit harder than he meant to knocking him on ground right in a puddle of water. Hige pretended not to care and kept walking leaving the boy on the ground.

* * *

Toboe watched Hige until he turned on the city street nearby and was gone from sight. He sighed picking up his umbrella and himself off the wet ground when he heard a small gentle sound. He turned towards the alley lowering his head and saw a beautiful white kitten that was now wide awake looking up at him with its round eyes. Toboe knelt down to the kitten chuckling softly at it. "Hey little guy. What are you doing here by yourself?" He pet the kitten behind its ears as it started to purr at his touch. It replied with another innocent meow trying to climb out the box to him. Toboe smiled but showed a hint of sadness through his golden eyes. "Someone must have abandoned you. I can relate."

The kitten started to climb up his jacket sleeve making Toboe realized it just wanted warmth. "If I could, I would take you but my caretaker wouldn't like that. He'd probably hurt you." He pulled the kitten off his arm as it meow like it was in pain. Pained at being rejected. Once it looked at him with those round heartbreaking eyes, Toboe couldn't find the will to place it back in the wet box and leave it by itself. Instead, he held the kitten to his chest so it got the warmth it was craving.

"Hey kid!"

Toboe looked over his shoulder seeing two policemen he knew all too well.

"Don't move!"

Toboe stood immediately grabbing his umbrella and darted down the alley holding the kitten close. "Hold on," he said closing the umbrella and suddenly jumped high to the roof of a smaller building nestled between two larger buildings and hid himself in the shadows they overcast. The two policeman came running through panting to see not a soul in sight.

"You little rat! Your luck will run out soon!" One then yelled angrily.

When they finally left, Toboe relaxed. "That was close." He looked down when the kitten meowed softy having been brought away from his warmth. He chuckled softly placing her inside his shirt and zipped up his jacket so it stayed hidden. "Mr. Satou is probably going to be too angry at me to even notice you." He jumped down from the ledge landing firmly on his feet. He decided for now to cut through the allies to get home faster without another run in with the police. "I live at the orphanage currently. I was being chased by dog catchers as a pup when I tried to steal food. When I hit a dead end, I had no choice but to disguise myself human before the dog catchers caught up. Instead of just letting me go, they handed me over to the police who then handed me to the orphanage. Instead of dog catchers, I always have the police on my tail now whenever I leave the orphanage. I can escape whenever I want easily but at least now I have a place to eat and sleep at. Plus, it's nice to be around others who are my age and understand how I feel. Some of those boys were abandoned too."

The kitten popped its head out of the collar of his jacket and meowed like it understood what he was saying. Toboe stopped walking for a moment and smiled again at the kitten and pet its head. "You're probably hungry, aren't you? I'll do my best to care for you but you have to stay quiet. Mr. Satou has turned into a drunk since his wife died a few years ago. He hasn't gone easy on us. I guess we can't blame him, eh? He still feeds us and gives us a bed."

He exit the alley, cut across another before entering back in the open streets. He crossed the busy street carefully where the orphanage resided. It was an old run down building and a little cramped on the inside but it still beat living on the streets in cold wet weather. He entered the building through the back entrance that opened up to the kitchen where the orphanage cook was preparing food. The cook glanced at Toboe raising his brow suspiciously at him. "You're fortunate Satou isn't back yet."

Toboe laughed nervously clutching his collar tightly when the kitten tried to pop it's head out. "So he isn't here?"

"Get upstairs, boy," the cook rolled his eyes and continued with his task.

"Yeah, I'll do that," he quickly walked passed the cook and hurried out the door leading into the main hall. He closed the door behind him and let his back fall against the wall to breathe a sigh of relief. After his anxieties calmed, he hurried up the steps leading to the boys room ignoring the few boys on their way down for lunch. The boys room was just a big room filled with old creaky beds and a few old toys they could play with. Toboe slept towards the end of the room which gave him a bit of advantage every night there was a full moon. There was only two windows and one was boarded shut. The only other one was his only way at seeing the full moon at night. There was no way he could sneak out successfully to see it and get back in at night when everything was locked up. He would often open it to see it and sit on the window sill wishing he could howl to it like the other wolves would. Tonight would be another full moon.

As he approached his bed, he saw another boy sitting on the floor playing with some toys. He was only eight years old and owned the bed next to Toboe's.

"Toboe? Where have you been?"

"Hello Akio, I brought something. Want to see?"

Akio jumped to his feet nodding. "Yeah! I've been a little bored."

Toboe hushed him and looked around the room to make sure they were still alone. "All right but you can't tell a soul...promise?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

Toboe gently pulled the kitten from his jacket and placed it on his bed. The kitten ran in circles around the bed until it clumsily tripped on its own paws making Toboe laugh. Akio gasped in surprised and eyed Toboe like he was a fool. "Are you crazy? is going to beat you if he sees that."

"If he sees it. I just couldn't leave it by itself," Toboe explained. "Would you mind watching her while I go get her some food?"

"What if I'm caught?"

Toboe was already making his way out of the room and turned to face Akio. "Everyone already had gone to lunch. I'll only be a few minutes and you'll still have plenty of time to get to the lunch room."

Ok...but I don't think this is a good idea."

"It will be fine," Toboe smiled then left quickly. Lunch was in a few minutes and Mr. Satou would be back any second.

I should have grabbed some food while I was already in there, Toboe thought. He was just worried about being caught with the kitten. Not even the cook would have let Toboe through had he seen the kitten. He opened the door to the kitchen first just poking his head in and saw the cook wasn't in there anymore. He slipped himself carefully into the room and right away saw a bottle of milk that was half gone sitting on the cabinet . "Perfect." He grabbed the bottle and hurried back out the door. He slowly closed the door and turned thinking he was home free ready to run back up the stairs but instead, ran into the very last person he wanted to see at that moment. He lost his grip on the bottle of milk and it fell shattering on the wooden floor.

"Mr. Satou, I-

"Are you stealing food, boy?" His words were slurring showing he had already been drinking.

"Uh-"

Mr. Satou slapped his backhand against Toboe's cheek before he could even try to talk. He then grabbed his shoulder forcing him on his hands and knees making him cry from the pain including the sharp glass his hands and knees were being forced into. "Clean this mess up, now! No meals for you today and I catch you doing this again I'll throw you back on the streets where you belong. Do you understand? Answer me!"

"Y-yes Mr. Satou," Toboe whimpered closing his eyes to better bear the pain.

Mr. Satou finally released Toboe pulling a flask from his jacket and began to drink it leaving Toboe on the floor bleeding from the glass he was shoved into.

That night, while everyone was asleep, Toboe sneaked away from his bed and quietly opened the window quietly to gaze at the full moon. He sat on the window sill enjoying the beauty of it and the power it gave him. He held the kitten gently stroking it's fur making it purr. He let it climb clumsily up his shirt until it got to his shoulder and began chewing on the ends of his hair. "Hey," he whispered pulling the kitten off his shoulder while trying not to laugh. "Don't eat my hair. I'll feed you tomorrow. All right?"

The kitten meowed softly and Toboe quickly hushed it. He looked around the room to make sure everyone was still sleeping. He turned his head back at the moon and closed his eyes. He could already hear a certain wolf howling proudly to the moon even within the city.

"Psst! Toboe?"

Toboe raised his head in alarm but relaxed when he saw it was just Akio. Akio had climbed out of bed approaching Toboe at the window. He pulled from his pocket dried out bread left over from dinner and held it up to Toboe. "I was able to save this for you."

Toboe gladly took the bread and thanked Akio. "Get back to bed. I'll just be a few more minutes."

Akio nodded. "Toboe? You might want to get rid of that kitten after all. Your life is more valuable than an animal anyway."

Toboe glared at him taking offense to it especially since he was a wolf, an animal too. Did that mean he was less valuable than a human? He said nothing in response however and just gazed back at the moon. Akio saw he had somehow offended his friend but decided to stay quiet too and return to bed.

* * *

Kiba had found an old abandoned factory to hide himself within for the night. He had searched endlessly trying to locate the source of the lunar flower scent to no avail and to the point of exhaustion. He had gone in circles and found himself always returning back to this old factory. He approached a large window overlooking the city now polluting the night air with all it's lights. The only thing that could be seen in the sky was the full moon because the light pollution blot out all the stars.

"Perhaps this was a waste," he whispered softly. "Still, there are many wolves gathered here. Why?" He gazed at the moon in his wolf form and closed his eyes trying to remember her voice. It sounded so familiar. The haunting voice played through his head again and he couldn't help but raise his head towards the blue moon and let out a strong howl.

"Kiba," a voice whispered in the air.

Kiba lowered his head recognizing that soft voice. It was then he realized he actually heard someone say his name. He whirled around in alarm and saw a beautiful young girl dressed in white with long silver hair that fell at her waist.

"We finally meet, Kiba."

Kiba growled at first but then quickly realized she carried that scent he had followed since traveling through the mountains.

She tilted her head curiously at Kiba as he growled at her. "It's all right, Kiba. This one knows what you seek."

Kiba immediately stopped growling. The girl sat on her knees before him smiling lovingly at him. Her silver hair fell like liquid and glistened at her sides from the moon and her green eyes sparkled. "This one is here to help you and find the others. To lead you all to paradise."

"Who are you?" Kiba asked.

"She has been named Amaris, born from the first lunar flowers that first blossomed here on earth. This one has been waiting for you in secret inside this city to take you and the other wolves to paradise." She smiled gently reaching her hands out towards him. Kiba fell under her spell and approached her still in wolf form until she could run her fingers down the side of his face. "This one kept watched over them until she knew you would come. Past friends you shall be acquainted with over more," she said softly. She pulled him close wrapping her dainty arms around his large neck. "This one has missed you so much Kiba. She will not fail you again." She pulled away sadly seeing how lost Kiba still was but was still enchanted by her presence. Everything about her made him want to protect and love her.

Amaris looked away sadly and held her dainty hands to her chest looking away sadly. "You don't remember them. It is good you don't. This one carries the memories of so long ago and what you and the other wolves suffered." She said as her eyes glistened with tears. "They all had once given their lives for the sake of finding paradise and this one is here to make sure it doesn't happen again. This one will guide you back to your true paradise. You will know when you see your friends. Wolves you had met in a previous lifetime who were loyal to you and will choose to follow you again. This one will call them back to you." She looked back at Kiba reaching her hands towards him. Kiba walked within her reach as she gently stroked his face then wrapped her arms around his neck holding him with such tender care. "This one is happy to see you again, Kiba. Rest, she will watch over you." Kiba rested on his stomach and rest his head on her lap as she stroke the fur on his face and began to sing again until he fell asleep. The flower maiden had returned.

* * *

"Stupid, worthless, piece of crap," Tsume growled kicking his motorcycle. Ever since leaving the scene of the car accident caused by Kiba, he had been trying to fix his motorcycle. He had not been able to get it to start again since driving away on it and he was just about ready to give up on it.

Tsume lived at an old, rundown apartment complex. He rarely was there to live in it and was just a place of solitude he could escape to rest at. He finally decided he should retire for the evening. He looked up at the full moon closing his eyes to help ease his troubled mind and be refreshed by the power and strength it gave him. As he did so, he heard Amaris' voice singing into the night air immediately putting a spell on him. He opened his eyes feeling drowsy by the song and headed inside his apartment before he would pass out on the ground by the strange song. It stirred something familiar within him, like something in the past that he couldn't quite remember.

* * *

Hige was in the city park lying on his back across the park bench gazing at the full moon. He turned on his side spitting out a sigh. "This is the worst full moon ever." All he could think about was Blue now and how stupid he acted in front of her. He had humiliated her too and now he longed to beg for her forgiveness.

"Hige?"

Hige sat up on his side looking over his shoulder and his lips parted in surprise. "Blue? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be working?"

"I wanted to apologize about Pops. He can be overprotective sometimes," she forced a chuckle. "Actually I'm supposed to not ever see you again."

"Oh," Hige looked away sadly. "I see. You don't need to apologize for anything. I was the idiot."

"That much is true."

Hige looked at her like he was hurt but then relaxed even laughing softy. Blue gave in to laughter too. He stopped laughing looking at her nervously. "Would you want to take a walk with me at least?"

Blue pretended she had to think on it only to further torture Hige. She finally gave a nod of her head. "Of course, I would love to but only for a free minutes."

Hige now couldn't have been happier at that moment. "Even if it was just for a few seconds it be worth it." He mumbled a cheesy line making her laugh. They walked side by side in their true form as wolves alone in the city park beneath a full moon Hige would never forget. He had not seen Blue in her wolf form in a long time but she was beautiful no matter what form she took. The walk did not last a few minutes. Instead, they lied in the long soft grass talking until they heard a mysterious but beautiful voice fill the air. They didn't even question it as it set a spell over them and luring them into a deep but peaceful sleep together. She would not be returning home that night.

* * *

Toboe sat upright gasping waking up immediately to Amaris' song. His sudden movement woke the kitten that had fallen asleep on his shoulder and it meowed pathetically. He still sat on the window sill and looked around the room to make sure he didn't wake anyone. He then looked back at the moon listening to the strange voice. "That voice...it's so familiar." For a moment, he contemplated following after it until it worked its spell on him.

The kitten looked up in concern when he sat forward clutching his forehead. "What is this?" He whispered feeling lightheaded. He did not feel ill at all. It relaxed him but at the same time stirred deep emotions he couldn't understand.

He stood from the window to make his way back to his bed and for a moment thought he would pass out on the floor. He sat the kitten on his bed and pulled the blanket over his shoulder as he lied down. The kitten again climbed to his shoulder and curled its small body against Toboe's neck where his hair fell over it wrapping the kitten in a cocoon of warmth. Both were sound asleep within minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Amaris held Kiba's hand leading him down the streets he had ventured down just the other day. She was happy; excited to be out with him searching for the other wolves. Kiba couldn't explain why but he knew he could trust her completely and knew he had to protect her at all cost. She had said it was her job to guide and protect the wolves but she seemed like such a fragile thing. Innocent and fragile like the flower she was. She suddenly stopped in front of Kiba still holding his hand and pointed her finger straight ahead passed the other humans. "A wolf is coming just straight ahead. He is one of them."

Kiba waited patiently watching for the person she was talking about. Then, he saw him. He was dressed in black wearing shades over his eyes blending well with the other humans.

"Him?" Kiba questioned.

Amaris released his hand planning to meet Tsume halfway before Kiba gently pulled her back. She glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled. "It's all right. He won't intentionally hurt this one."

Tsume caught sight of Kiba and frowned at the sight of him not even noticing Amaris at first. As he neared the maiden though, he caught the fresh scent of lunar flowers then eyed the strange girl standing next to Kiba.

"What's this?" Tsume asked when he got close enough.

"This is Amaris, she has been looking for you."

"Is that so?"

Amaris did a bow of her head to Tsume to show her respect. "Please Tsume, give this one a chance to explain."

"How do you know my name?" Tsume questioned stepping away from her.

"She has been seeking you and the others to take you to paradise."

"Paradise?" Tsume laughed in disbelief. "You two believe in those fairytales?"

"Every wolf tries at least once to find paradise," Kiba reminded him. "It's a natural born desire, instinct to seek out paradise. Surely even you must know that."

Tsume shrugged and showed off his cocky smirk. "This place is the closes to paradise I'll get. I wouldn't want to give it up on a place that doesn't exist."

Kiba examined their surrounding areas watching the noisy cars drive by, the bland gray sky and the stench of their greasy food and pollution. He met Tsume's eyes again and scoffed. "You're right, this would be paradise to a dog like you."

Tsume bit his tongue in wrath. He clenched his fist raising it to Kiba but Kiba just stared coolly at him looking unthreatened. "You obviously haven't learned the rules of living in this city, kid. Don't pick fights you can't win. I should make you pay anyway for wrecking my motorcycle."

Amaris gently touched Tsume's arm trying to get his attention and calm him. "Please Tsume-

"Don't touch me!" Tsume snapped swinging his arm out hitting her. She cried aloud as she was thrown off the sidewalk into the dangerous, busy street. She fell on the street landing on her side. She raised her head gasping in horror when a semitruck came flying down the street honking its horn repeatedly for her to get out of the way and unable to slow down.

"Amaris!" Kiba started to go after her before Tsume cut in front of him jumping quickly in the middle of the street. He took Amaris in his arms like she only weighed like a feather. Just as the truck would have hit them, Tsume jumped towards the truck landing on its trailer as it sped and jumped from it back on the sidewalk where Kiba was. He let Amaris down gently and she turned to face him bowing her head respectfully once more. "Thank you." Kiba began to wonder if he had misjudged Tsume but he still was the one who shoved her into the street in the first place.

People were starting to gather around them at Tsume's heroic deed and he was obviously not the type for attention. "Kindly leave me out of your fairytale." He said to Kiba then shoved the others out of his way.

Amaris started to go after him until Kiba gently pulled her back. "Let him go. Why persist if he's clearly made up his mind?"

She looked at Kiba and shook her head sadly. "We mustn't give up on him. We all promised to see each other again in paradise."

Kiba looked passed the humans to glance at Tsume again but Tsume had disappeared completely from the scene. He looked at Amaris again showing a subtle smile. "All right. We'll keep trying."

Amaris nodded and smiled back. "Thank you, Kiba."

* * *

Hige sat up in his human form stretching his arms towards the sky and let out a loud yawn. He rest his arms back on his knees arched up to his chest and stared in content at Blue lying beside him in the long grass. "That was the best night ever," he whispered still in a dreamy daze. It was meant for his ears but Blue had heard him and let out a chuckle.

"You need to get out more then, Hige." She said still keeping her eyes closed.

"Doesn't mean much coming from a wolf owned by a human," Hige joked. "I'm out more than you." He let out a dreamy like sigh. "What a night! I had the best dreams."

"What did you dream about?"

"That we finally decided to leave this dump and found this beautiful place meant just for us. We were free to be wolves, no rules, so much food." He let out another dreamy sigh and fell with his back against the grass folding his arms behind his head. "It was absolute paradise."

Blue sat up on her side chuckling. "Sounds like it."

Hige turned on his side to face her still smiling. "Why not make it a reality?"

"Huh?"

"You and I leave this dump and find that paradise. Just the two of us."

Blue couldn't help but laugh as she sat upright stretching her arms.

"What? I mean it. Think about it Blue."

"Hige," Blue said softly, "I can't just abandon my family like that. Pops needs me." She got to her feet looking at the direction they came in from. "I should head back. He's probably getting worried about me. I missed a whole night of work."

"He doesn't care," Hige uttered bitterly.

Blue turned to face him arching her brow. "What did you say?"

Hige got to his feet and placed his hand affectionately on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. You do realize I can never be around you as long as he's around, right?"

"You could if you apologized," she said trying not to raise her voice.

Hige scoffed. "Apologize to that old bag of bones? You know he wouldn't listen."

"It's worth a shot. Surely I'm worth that."

"He's not. I can't believe you are putting a human first in your life Blue. Wolves weren't meant to be pets!"

"I'm putting family first!" Blue yelled. "And I don't have my head in the clouds like you do. There's no paradise Hige, wake up!"

"Well I guess you got your priorities straightened out then!" Hige said then shoved passed her.

"Don't act like you don't matter to me. Just apologize-

"Forget it!" Hige yelled as he stormed off.

"Fine!" Blue yelled and stormed off in the opposite direction.

Blue returned back to the bar coming in through the back entrance like she usually did. She kept replaying their argument over and over in her mind which only made her angrier at Hige. How could he be so heartless? How could he expect her to just give up her life and family here to go to a place that doesn't exist? What hurt her the most was he thought she didn't care for him. She slammed the door shut as she stormed inside the kitchen. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard words coming from beyond the door that led into the pub seating area.

"...since when is it illegal to own a dog?" She heard Quent's voice shaking in anger. She approached the door quickly and listened in on the conversation.

"There's nothing wrong with dogs. Only when dogs try to act as humans is when it becomes a problem," a stranger's voice spoke.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Get out of my restaurant!"

"Careful sir. We have every right to arrest you."

Blue gasped and without thought, opened the door rushing right into the scene.

"Sinikka? Where have you been?" Quent asked in surprise. " Nevermind. Get upstairs. I'll handle this." Sinikka was a human name given to her so humans nearby wouldn't be suspicious as to why her name was Blue. She was first named by Russe and about everyone was used to the name Blue but Sinikka has been a useful name for her. Such times like now.

Two policemen were in the room and both immediately drew their eyes over her attractive body and face. "This your daughter? Sinikka eh?" One of them smirked.

"I said get out!" Quent yelled and started to charge one of the policeman before he pulled a gun out and aimed it for Quent's forehead. Quent froze in his tracks but there was still no fear to be seen in his eyes. Just pure fury. "You better watch yourself old man. Word is you're keeping a wolf here. Any human found keeping a wolf will be taken to jail and the wolf shot. Where is your 'son?' Strange that he isn't here now."

Quent lunged at the policeman but before he could get his hands on the policeman, Blue cut in between them pushing the policeman's arms upwards so the gun wasn't pointing at Quent anymore. She forced a flirty smile resting her hands on the policeman's shoulders. "Don't mind my father good sir," she batted her eyelashes and slyly took the gun from the man and put it back in his holster. "You'll be the first to know if we see any wolves." She tickled her finger on his nose.

The policeman cackled pulling her body to his and held her face pulling her ear to his mouth. "I'll hold you to that baby." Then he kissed his slimy lips against her cheek while eyeing Quent as if to provoke him. The policeman finally released Blue with a shove and eyed his crony. "Let's go."

Once they finally left the scene, Blue used her sleeve to wipe her cheek still slimy from the kiss. Quent crossed his arms in disgust at her. "I ever see you do that again, I'll shoot you myself."

Blue narrowed her eyes at Quent still wiping her cheek. "You're welcome. You think I wanted to?"

"You want to be friends with that Hige, don't you? He doesn't seem any different than those bastards." He said sitting at the bar pouring a drink.

"You won't give Hige a chance. He's nothing like those creeps."

"Whatever," Quent muttered drinking a shot. He slammed the glass on the bar and turned to face her, his eyes already turning red from the strong alcohol. "No more wolves, Sinikka. Next wolf I see around here I'll shoot dead. They're dangerous to be around."

"Pops!" Blue said in shock.

"Wolves are bad news and I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect my family. You can't blame me for that."

"It's murder!"

"Only when humans kill each other is when it's murder. I'm going to do what I have to do Sinikka but I won't stop you from leaving."

Blue looked away sadly crossing her arms. Quent only wanted to protect his family and that alone was honorable but why did it feel so wrong how he wanted to do it? She looked at Quent showing a hint of a smile. "I'm not going to leave you Pops."

* * *

"I can't believe you stole all this food," Akio muttered. He held a loaf of bread in one hand and a watermelon in the other.

"Shut up!" Toboe hissed nudging his elbow in Akio's side. "Just go ahead and announce it to the world that I'm a thief."

"Sorry..."

"Let's eat here," Toboe led him to the next alley and led them near a dumpster that would conceal them from passing eyes looking in. A soft meow escaped from the hood of his jacket and a white puff ball suddenly emerged through his hair on his shoulder. "Someone knows what time it is," Toboe laughed.

Using a dumpster as cover, they began to eat their stolen goods. Toboe had been carrying two sandwiches he had stolen and a bottle of milk for the kitten. He had eaten breakfast but was still so hungry. To Akio, he had stolen a lot of food for them but Toboe was a wolf and could eat a whole animal by himself. This was not a problem for him to eat. Toboe sat the kitten on the ground and poured a few drops of the milk on his hand and lowered it down for the kitten to drink. "There you go little guy."

The kitten meowed thankfully and began to lick the milk from his hand. While the kitten drank, Toboe used his other free hand to eat his sandwich. Akio ate half the loaf of bread and broke the watermelon on his knee to divide it between he and Toboe.

In the midst of their small feast, however, Toboe suddenly stopped himself from taking another bite of his sandwich sensing danger.

"What?" Akio asked seeing him looking so alert. Suddenly, the growling of a beast could be heard and both first saw its shadow on the wall before the beast appeared around the corner of the building they were sitting against.

"Ah!" Akio yelled. "It's a-It's a wo-"

Toboe dropped his sandwich to quickly cover Akio's mouth before he would draw attention to them and the wolf. "Relax, it just wants our food, not us. Take the kitten and go; I'll catch up."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just do as I say!" Toboe snapped.

"Okay..." Akio took the kitten and quickly hurried away back into the city not even looking back.

Toboe stood before the wolf just now realizing it was no older than he was. The wolf had deep red and orange fur throughout its rather small body."Came out of the wild, didn't you?" Toboe asked curiously.

The wolf growled showing its teeth and suddenly charged Toboe. Toboe gasped raising his arms in front of him to defend himself. He had never faced a wild wolf before and thought he could just reason with it. The wolf threw itself into him throwing him flat on his back on the ground and tried to snap its teeth into his neck. Toboe immediately became his wolf self turning on his side to avoid the other wolf's teeth and kicked his claws into the wolf's stomach to get it away from him. The wolf immediately lashed back at Toboe but he was just quick enough to dodge its attack. The wolf revealed an opening to him and Toboe took it headbutting into the wolf's side hard enough, he threw it on his side. He quickly stood right over the wolf showing his fangs threateningly to it as if to dare to fight back now.

The wolf looked like for a moment it was going to lash back but then dropped its head against the ground letting out a soft whimper. "Just do it. You're doing me a favor," it finally spoke. She was just a lost and confused girl.

Toboe relaxed and sat back up from the wolf in human form. "If you would have let me speak a bit more, I would have just offered you the food we have. We don't have to kill each other for it." He chuckled nervously realizing he had just been lying over a girl.

The wolf perked its head and ears up. "Really? But you have so little."

Toboe looked at what food he had left and looked back at the wolf smiling. "I'll get some more but you're in the city now. You can't expect to eat a lot here and no killing."

Toboe gave her the second sandwich Akio had left behind and led her out of the alley. She seemed to hesitate on leaving the ally showing she has spent most of her time hiding in such darkness. She was also not used to her human form with how she carried herself. She kept her head low trying to hide it especially when a human walked too close. Her name was Tala at twelve years of age having wondered by herself to the city of Listra in desperate search for food. She had already proven herself to be tough but just needed to know a few things about living in the city. She wore her Burgundy-red hair back in a long chucky braid and hid her shy green eyes with thick loose strands of her curly hair. She dressed like a traveling gypsy wearing an orange peasant blouse just off her shoulders, an embroidered scarf angled at her hips, leggings and brown boots. After realizing Toboe would do no harm to her and he gave her what he promised, she came to depend on him completely already. She had been alone for months with little food and no contact with other wolves.

She stuffed her face eating the food he was able to get for her and it took everything he had not to laugh.

"I need to head off. You'll be okay on your own?" He tried to ask with a straight face.

She looked up at him with food still in her mouth and widened her eyes in horror. "Where are you going? Please! I've been alone too long s it is."

"Oh...well I live at the orphanage."

"I'll go with you then."

"You can't. It's just for boys. Plus, you're better off not knowing Mr. Satou. He's not a nice man."

"Why do you stay then?"

Toboe sighed crossing his arms and he just shook his head. "Its difficult to explain."

"Can I see you tomorrow then?"

Toboe smiled quite flattered a girl didn't want to leave his side. Then again, he was the only other wolf she knew here and he had helped her making her dependent on him. He nodded. "Sure. I'll be here at noon."

"Noon. Got it. You better be here, Toboe."

"I will. See you later," he waved as he ran out the ally.

It was then he realized how long he let too much time slip as he stepped back out in the light of the city. The sun was already setting. "Oh no! I'm in for it now." He started to hurry into a run.

"Hey you!"

Toboe froze then slowly turned around to see the two policemen always stalking him and now with a large dog growling viciously at him. "Stay where you are boy. You're under arrest."

"For what?" Toboe yelled.

"Are you sure that's him?" The policeman asked the other.

"He's alone and fits the description."

Hearing the scene going on, Tala came running out of the alley to see the two large men with guns and the vicious dog. She gasped. "Toboe!"

The two men whirled around to see the little girl. "Another orphan?"

"Tala run!" Toboe yelled.

She failed to comply as the policeman grabbed her by her wrist,jerking her close. Toboe saw him reaching for the handcuffs in his belt and thought quickly how to save her. He grabbed a chunk of broken cement on the sidewalk and hurled it at the policeman grabbing Tala. It struck the policeman straight in his nose breaking it as blood spewed out his nostrils. He released Tala cursing at the heavens as he held his broken nose.

"Run!" Toboe hollered in a desperate tone of voice.

Tala finally did a reluctant nod and ran back inside the alley on through the other side. Toboe turned on his heel just as the policeman released his dog on him. He could run so much faster in his wolf form but that would only lead to more violence and drama if he ran down the streets like that.

"Stop that boy!" The police hollered.

The humans heard the policeman's cry and one of them suddenly opened their arms wide to capture him. The time it cost Toboe to try and maneuver around the human was all the dog needed. The dog sank its teeth into Toboe's pantleg making him trip and fall over his knees. The human grabbed both his shoulders and shoved him flat against the pavement and kept him pinned to the pavement until the policeman caught up. Toboe fought against his hold as long as he could but to no avail. "Let go of me!" The policeman knelt down beside Toboe grabbing his arms and handcuffed his wrists together behind his back before roughly pulling him to his feet.

"What am I being arrested for?" Toboe yelled.

"Your help is truly appreciated, citizen," the policeman told the human ignoring Toboe.

Toboe was thrown in the back of a police truck and had the doors slammed shut leaving him in complete darkness. "Let me go! You have no right!" He yelled desperately. His cries went unheard. He felt the truck start to move and fell on his side when it went into drive. With his arms cuffed behind his back, it was useless to try and stand or even sit up. Where are they taking me? He quivered in fear.

* * *

Kiba never thought he could find such peace in a city like this. No doubt it was because of Amaris but if she made the air easier to breathe around here, he was that much more thankful. He had stolen some food for himself and ate in the city park. While he ate, Amaris stood in the park's large fountain soaking her feet in the water. The wind blew her silver hair gently at her sides as she walked around the fountain touching her fingers against the small waterfalls falling into the pool. Small children gathered at the fountain watching the mysterious but beautiful maiden dance in the fountain. She sure was strange but kind and gentle and smiled lovingly at the children.

After eating, Kiba returned to his wolf form and laid across the grass. He closed his eyes just to rest a few minutes but felt his face being gently lifted. He opened his eyes and saw Amaris' deep green eyes and felt her hand stroke his face. "It is dangerous for you to be seen like this, Kiba. This one senses a great danger stirring in this city."

"What do you mean?"

A soft gasp escape from behind them and Amaris turned around to see it was a small boy in shock at seeing a huge white but beautiful dog...at least the boy thought he was just a big dog. She smiled holding her hand out to the child. "Come touch him. He will not hurt you."

Kiba looked at her in horror that she was going to let a little brat touch him, but he kept calm. The boy slowly approached Kiba and raised his hand but hesitated. Amaris gently took his hand and pushed it against Kiba's neck. The boy gasped in amazement how soft but thick Kiba's fur was and began to giggle with excitement.

"Is he yours?" The boy asked Amaris.

"This one watches over him and he over her," she said stroking Kiba's face.

"Huh?" The boy asked not understanding how she spoke.

The affection Kiba was receiving didn't last long. He had noticed a policeman coming onto the scene eyeing them and talking through a radio. Another policeman showed up, then another followed by another slowly surrounding them. Amaris' words came to mind how she sensed danger stirring within the town. Something unusual was definitely stirring here. He got to his feet startling the boy especially once he saw how big Kiba really was. The boy tripped and fell to his bottom and the police took it as a bad sign. One of them drew a gun and pointed it straight at Amaris. "Don't move! Let the boy go!"

A look of anxiety came across Amaris face and she took a handful of Kiba's fur into her fist protectively. This one meant no harm," she pointed to herself.

The little boy slowly backed out of the scene sensing the trouble coming and took off running once he was clear of the policemen. Even children feared them.

"I'm afraid we have to arrest you Miss. You should know better than to be keeping a wolf as a pet."

Kiba dug his claws in the ground growling viciously at the policemen who all had their guns pointing at he and Amaris.

"Step away!" The police ordered Amaris. When she didn't comply the policeman went ahead with the next order. "Shoot the wolf. It holds value dead or alive."

"No!" She screamed trying to get in front of Kiba. Kiba instead lunged at the closes policeman jumping high in the air. A gunshot was fired but missed him by a long shot. He, however, got what he was aiming for sinking his fangs into the policeman's arm holding the gun and threw him flat on his back as he screamed. Kiba took the gun in his mouth crushing it like glass in his mouth and charged the next closes man with a gun. Kiba dodged all his predictable bullets he fired and was not as merciful as he was with the first man. Kiba snarled as he leapt through the air and bit his fangs into the man's neck breaking it and nearly killing him instantly. Once he turned to face the other two policeman, they first just stared too frozen in fear until Kiba snapped his fangs at them. They took off running immediately. Kiba turned to face Amaris in his human form. "It's getting dangerous here. Wolves at one point could be wolves in front of humans. What's going on?" Not that she would know.

Amaris nodded. "Yes, we must go."

"Let's find Tsume. He would know if there were any wolves around here," Kiba suggested.

Amaris looked away sadly. "This one hopes it doesn't happen like this," she said then looked up at Kiba with glistening eyes, "This one knows when wolf blood has been spilled. It pains this one very much. If wolves are being killed, this one will know. This one must find them before it's too late."

"We will find them," Kiba promised. "You will draw them to you like I was to you."

Kiba wondered why no wolves hadn't already been drawn to her like he was. Could they not feel what he felt when he first entered the city?

They were quick to leave the park before more policemen showed up to surround them again. The best thing now would be to try and find the wolves without walking so openly. Kiba had a feeling it was going to take wolf's blood being spilled to find one with Amaris so sensitive to it. That's what worried him the most.

* * *

Toboe fought to at least try to free his hands but to no avail. He thought he was caught finally for the things he had stolen or perhaps using his wolf form too freely. He even thought he was being driven to where he would die. Being in complete darkness did not help brighten such thoughts. He closed his eyes panting softly unable to control his anxiety thinking he'd never see Akio, his only friend,ever again, another full moon, or even Tala. It tore him up that he wouldn't be there to meet her tomorrow like he promised.

He felt the vehicle slow to a stop and thought they had arrived to his deathbed. He opened his eyes when he heard something rattling against the door and then someone pull against it. Just as the vehicle started moving again, the door was pulled opened beaming the light of the world inside, followed by a girlish scream when the vehicle jerked forward. A second later, Tala fell in flat on her stomach spitting out broken pieces of metal as the door slammed behind her. That's when it became clear to Toboe she had bitten through the lock in hopes of saving him.

"Tala, what are you doing?" Toboe yelled. "Get out!"

Tala raised her head glaring at him in disbelief. "I've come to get you out!"

Toboe grunted in effort as he tried to sit up despite his hands trapped behind him but bumpy movements of the truck would just make him fall over again. At another feeble attempt, he started to fall on his side again until Tala, in her wolf form, pressed her head at his side to support his weight and helped him sit upright.

"How do these come off?" She asked but went ahead using her fangs to try and bite through the cuffs.

"You need the keys," Toboe replied. "The policemen have them," he gestured his head towards the front of the vehicle. When she tried to bite through cuffs again, he sighed impatiently and pulled away from her shaking his head.

"Hey! You're acting like you don't want to be saved," she said.

"I can't be saved," Toboe turned on his knees to face her. She was in her human form again. "Look if they see you, they'll take you away to who knows where. They may even kill you."

"What?" She looked at Toboe thinking about the horrors that awaited him if she didn't get him free. "Are they going to kill you?"

"Uh well..." He started to say. Suddenly, the truck hit another bump as it turned. Tala lunged forward grabbing Toboe's collar to keep him from falling again but instead, fell down with him.

"Ow!" She sat over him rubbing her head. "I hate these stupid, moving...mechanical...things."

"Vehicles," Toboe corrected her then groaned having fallen right on his hands crushing them with his own weight. He forgot the pain noticing how close she was too his face looking at him with such concern. Her eyes were so different compared to most wolves, her wolf self being so colorful and fur so thick. Even now in her human form she was so colorful and different how she dressed.

"Toboe?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"What are you looking at?" She asked having watched his eyes shift from her face down.

Toboe looked away closing his eyes in embarrassment then laughed nervously. "I've been around the humans too long," he whispered to himself.

She looked down her own body still confused as to what he was staring at. She finally looked back at him blowing the curls from her face then shoved him to his side. "There has to be a way for these things to come off," she looked at the cuffs closely. She became her wolf form again and bit her fangs into the metal of the cuffs trying to break them through without hurting him. That was when Toboe realized the vehicle had stopped moving and he heard the doors slam shut. His eyes widened in fear for both he and Tala. He looked over his shoulder at her. "You got to get out now!"

"The lock has been broken through!" He heard one of the policemen exclaimed. A second later the door was thrown open revealing the two angry policemen. They saw the red wolf standing behind Toboe and immediately drew their guns. Tala stepped a paw in front of Toboe protectively and growling threateningly at the policemen.

"Don't!" Toboe cried out. "She's just my dog, she doesn't know better." He looked at Tala desperately wanting her to just run. "Just go! Leave!"

Instead, Tala foolishly charged the two policemen determined to free her new friend. The police jerked away from the truck as she charged them and fired their first shot. One bullet missed while the other grazed her side. She returned to her human form grasping her side and cried out from the pain.

"Tala!" Toboe sat up fighting the cuffs restraining him even though he knew it be pointless.

"What the-

"It's a wolf," the other policeman pointed out and raised his gun to shoot her again. "This one is mine."

Toboe fell to his side and kicked as hard as he could into her side that wasn't injured and knocked her down just as the second shot was fired. "You'll do me no good dead! Run! I promise we'll see each other again. I promise; just run!" He yelled saying anything to make her escape.

"I can't-

"Go!"

She finally nodded sadly becoming her wolf self and jumped high through the air passed the policemen despite her wound in her side. They cocked their guns and directed them at Tala as she ran. Toboe had already seen that coming and had gotten to his feet and ran to the ledge. He jumped and plowed his feet into the policeman's back shoving him forward and slamming his body flat against the road. The other policeman whirled around and raised his gun to Toboe's face. Toboe closed his eyes ready for the shot. Instead, the policeman lowered his gun grabbing Toboe by his collar pulling him off his partner and threw his back against the truck. The policeman he had kicked, and also broken his nose, whirled around raising his gun to Toboe and shaking it in his face. "You little-

His partner grabbed his wrist lowering the gun from Toboe's face. "Easy. Satou will make sure he's dealt with properly."

"Mr. Satou?" Toboe asked softly.

"How do we know he isn't a wolf in disguise? Listen to how he just talked to it!"

Toboe tried not to look guilty but he couldn't bring himself to deny out loud that he was a wolf. There was nothing they could really do to him unless he openly confessed he was a wolf or caught as one. The policeman grabbed Toboe by his arm jerking him forward trying to instill fear in him. "You know we have the right to arrest anyone having contact with wolves and will kill wolves on sight."

"What?" Toboe yelled. "Why?"

"They're demons in disguised, that's why," the other said.

"You're either a wolf or a stupid boy mixing yourself in dangerous affairs. For your sake, I hope it's the latter."

"We will find your pretty wolf girl and finish her off." He forced Toboe to walk around the truck to the sidewalk. Toboe looked up at his surroundings and saw they were just outside the orphanage. They were never taking him to jail, instead, they were delivering him to the gates of hell.

* * *

The engine of the motorcycle revved loudly as Tsume accelerated it speeding down the highway and passing the slower cars. "This is more like it," he uttered on his breath as he drove on. He had had no choice but to take it in and get it fixed professionally. But while he was glad to have it back on the road, he had other stressing things on his mind. Not too long after his squabble with Kiba, he had passed a television store displaying it's products on a shelf before a window for the public to see. There was a public announcement talking of the wolves and how dangerous they have become. There was even mentioned of a wolf having viciously attacked a policeman and gotten away before it could be captured. It was a red wolf having been injured by a gunshot wound and everyone was to keep an eye out for it and to call the police immediately if it was spotted. A new law was being passed to have no contact with wolves or you would be arrested. A substantial sum amount of money was being offered to bring them in dead or alive. They talked of how dangerous they have become and how they no longer have a place among humans. Tsume had at first thought Kiba had been the one to stir trouble until they said it was a red wolf on the loose. "They have the power to appear as humans. Also, keep an eye out for any human injured at the side from the gunshot wound," the news reported had said. "These things will use and even kill humans. Do not be fooled by their humanlike appearance."

What has happened to this world, Tsume thought. Humans and wolves had once lived in harmony and at one point could be their true wolf self in front of them without bring scorned. Now they were making an enemy of wolves. Wolves were no more dangerous than humans, if anything humans were more dangerous. It seemed like Kiba and Amaris showed up just in time with their offer of paradise just for wolves but it still sounded like nothing more than a fairytale.

Tsume glanced at his rearview mirror noticing he was being followed by two thugs on their motorcycle. They had been behind him since he left the shop with his motorcycle. They wore no helmets so he could see their faces from his rearview mirror and could recognize them. He just couldn't place how or where.

Tsume turned a sharp corner without slowing down spurning them on. The two thugs revved their motorcycles recklessly passing other cars to pursue him but struggled to keep up. Tsume looked at his mirror again to see their faces and noticed they each had a gun. He suddenly remembered why they looked so familiar. They were bounty hunters. He had faced them just a couple months ago in a bar getting into a violent fight. Apparently, Tsume fit the description of a criminal they were after and had been ready to shoot him. Tsume had lashed back at them in his wolf form to defend himself and nearly killed one of them. He had spared them not wanting to give the police a reason to come after him. That's why they're after me, Tsume realized. They knew he was a wolf and wanted to bring him in for the money.

He saw through his mirrors one of them pull their gun out and began shooting at Tsume. People screamed and cars slammed on their breaks to avoid being fired upon. Tsume took another sharp turn into an alley to avoid being trapped in the traffic jam created by the bounty hunters and sped through. Just ahead, he saw something lying in the middle of the alley and realized it was an animal. It raised its head hearing the oncoming motorcycles. It jumped immediately to all four feet and ran to the other side of the alley leaving a trail of blood. Tsume watched the red creature become human before his eyes just before it ran out in the open city streets.

"That's the injured red wolf," he whispered to himself. It was just a little girl.

She screamed in terror jumping out of Tsume's path just in time. She fell on her side grasping her side as blood dripped on the sidewalk from her. Tsume had no time to aid her and turned back on the street. The girl slowly got to her feet as the two bounty hunters sped out the alley. Once they caught sight of the girl, they stopped their motorcycles abruptly on the street near her.

"Well my dear, I know who and what you are. You're coming with us." She gasped in fear and burst into a run as fast as her wound would allow her. One of the bounty hunters drove their motorcycle on the sidewalk and caught up to her within seconds. He snatched her up in her arm restraining her in front of him. She cried at the top of her lungs. "Help please! Let me go!"

Tsume slammed on his brakes turning around on the opposite lane seeing what had been done. He sped up as fast as he could to the bounty hunters but struggled with traffic slowing him down. He cursed under his breath now feeling responsible for the girl that had gotten captured knowing he had led the bounty hunters straight to her. He knew it shouldn't surprise him that the low lifes went for an injured little girl instead of them continuing the chase on him. It didn't surprise him, but it sure ticked him off. He could only watch from a distance as the girl fought to free herself.

"Just finish her off!" His comrade yelled watching the other struggle to keep a good hold on her. "She's just as good dead."

She suddenly changed right there in her wolf form turning her large head snarling and snapped her fangs into the biker's arm. He screamed in fright as blood flew from his arm as she bit down. In a desperate attempt to make it stop, he shoved her completely off the bike onto the road still going at least sixty miles per hour. She yelped as she hit the road at such speed and would have been hit by the oncoming cars had Tsume not cut them off. He swung his arm out catching the wolf in it and pulled her close. The bounty hunters for a moment seemed like they were going to continue the chase until the sound of police sirens started to fill the streets. Tsume immediately turned down a different alley before he or the red wolf could be seen by them and for once, the bounty hunters were smart to stop the chase for now.

* * *

"Get in there you little miscreant!" Satou threw Toboe in his office and was followed in by the two policemen. Satou had apparently sent the police after Toboe but the trouble and damage Toboe caused the police was going to cost Satou.

"He was with a wolf! We could have you and this boy arrested for that alone. He's your responsibility. All these children are and you need to know where they are at all times."

"I snuck out. Please, it isn't his fault- " Toboe tried to speak before the policeman with the broken nose slapped his face.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that boy."

Satou raised his arm in front of Toboe almost protectively. "Like you said, he's my responsibility and mine to discipline. Not yours!"

As they argued, Toboe raised his head letting his mind wonder a bit noticing the clutter and the empty bottles of rum and other bottles of strong alcohol. He had never actually been in his office. One thing Toboe did notice was a portrait of a beautiful woman on Satou's desk that had taroundhe most bottles gathered around it. Toboe lips parted in sadness when he thought of Satou staring at his wife's picture while he drank bottle after bottle. He was so miserable without her and had driven himself so far into grief, he had become incapable of running the orphanage and was running it to the ground. Toboe was startled out of his thoughts when the policeman grabbed his arm and pulled him around finally freeing him from the cuffs. "Next time any of these boys act out again, we'll shut you down Satou."

The policemen finally left after making their threats clear. Toboe closed his eyes waiting for his harsh discipline but instead, Satou picked up one of the empty bottles and flung it at the wall. "Get out!" He yelled.

Toboe looked at the picture of the woman then back at Satou. He lowered his head feeling guilty he had gotten Satou in so much trouble. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Satou suddenly grabbed Toboe by his hair banging his head against the wall. "Did you not hear me?" He raised his other hand to strike him again but held back the strike. Toboe opened his eyes having closed them to better bear the pain. He only saw the hurt and agony in Satou's eyes. Satou stared back and for a moment, seemed regretful how he was treating Toboe.

Satou finally released his head and walked back towards his desk. "Leave."

Toboe slowly approached the door and rested his hand on the doorknob. He looked over his shoulder at Satou who was bent over his desk becoming overwhelmed by tears. Toboe finally walked out shutting the door behind him. At least at one point in his life, Satou had been a good man.

* * *

Tsume returned to his apartment not knowing where else to take the wounded wolf he got stuck with. Even in her human form she would be recognized by her gunshot wound if he brought her to the hospital and he couldn't bring himself to just drop a wounded girl in the next alley. So, he reluctantly brought her inside.

She woke up later and moaned softly opening her green eyes. She sat up on her side in confusion when she realized she had been sleeping on a small kitchen table. She was in a small cramped kitchen with only one way to exit out of it through a narrow doorway but she didn't think it be that easy to escape. There was some blood on the table and even some on the counter near the sink. The last thing she remembered was being caught by those thugs.

She swung her legs to the front of the table and suddenly grunted in pain remembering her wound. She lifted her blouse just enough to see the wound on her side and saw it had been stitched up while she had been passed out in her wolf form. She lowered her blouse and tried to find the courage to speak up. "H-hello?" There was no answer.

She plopped her feet on the floor and cautiously made her way out the kitchen which immediately opened to a small living room. The only thing that was really in there was a couch. As she approached the couch, she heard soft snoring and then froze in place. She found the courage to keep walking and peered over the couch to see a huge gray wolf. At first she thought it was some kind of monster and screamed at the top of her lungs. The wolf's eyes flew open raising its head in alarm then flatten its brow at the sight of her. She ran passed the wolf to the front door pushing and pulling against it but it wouldn't open. She started to bang her fists against it. "Help! Someone please help!" Suddenly, a hand gripped tightly around her mouth and she was whirled around facing a tall man now. "Shut up!" He yelled. He reached passed her shoulder to the door and unlocked it before turning the doorknob and cracking it open. "All right, now you can go, stupid dog."

Tala then relaxed tilting her head curiously at him. "You're a wolf. I should have known. Thank goodness. You weren't those men chasing me."

He turned his back on her making it clear he wasn't interested in listening. Tala suddenly had a thought and followed after him. "You're a big wolf and no doubt a good fighter, yeah? You see-

"The answer is no. Leave."

"Please. My friend was caught by the police. He's a wolf too -

"Then he's dead," he said in a blunt tone.

Tala scoffed at him. "No he's not. He promised he'd find me again. And I promised I would help him. I just don't know my way around. Please help me."

"No."

Tala's face turned a shade of red from the anger stirring inside her by his short, curt answers to her. She stomped her foot against the floor. "Fine! I will find him myself and rescue him, no thanks to you." She stomped out of the room slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

Nightfall fell upon the city as Hige, in his wolf form, was hunting for food. It was garbage actually. He stood on his hind legs and knocked over another can of garbage in hopes of finding food. It had never bothered him eating like this but now everything tasted so bland. He had been so angry at first with what happened between he and Blue but now he was just sad to be without her and the fact that they haven't made up yet. Someone had to make the first step and to earn her forgiveness, he had to apologize to Quent. He's such a moody old man, he thought, why on earth would she choose to live with him over me?

Suddenly, a gunshot interrupted his thoughts making him alert and grounded on all four paws. For a moment, he thought he was caught for getting into the trash. Then the smell of lunar flowers filled the air around him overpowering the garbage. He heard a girl scream and the sound of it made his heart lurch in pain. He rushed out of the alley he was in back in the street in human form. Police cars and trucks blocked the street just ahead and police had guns pulled out ready to fire on a certain girl. As he got closer, he saw the girl was tightly holding onto a wolf, hugging his head with such tender care.

"We won't ask again, step away from the wolf or you will be fired upon!" One policeman yelled. He gave her a few seconds and suddenly fired inches from her legs on the ground. She closed her eyes with a cry hugging the white wolf to her. "Kiba!" She cried.

The policeman raised his gun just a bit higher right at the girl. "Anyone who loves wolves this much deserves to die." Just as he was about to pull the trigger, a howl filled the night air. The policeman had just enough time to lower his weapon slightly before Hige, in his wolf form, jumped onto the hood of his car, lunged at the policeman gnashing his teeth into the arm that held the gun. Once the policeman screamed in horror and released his gun, Hige jumped back and landed just in front of the girl and white wolf. The white wolf had been shot in the chest but weakly stood to all four feet.

"Go on, get out!" Hige yelled. "I'll hold them off."

The white wolf gave a subtle nod as he was helped along by the beautiful, silver-headed girl.

"What are you waiting for?" The policeman having been attacked held his bloody arm shaking in fury. "Shoot them all!"

Hige lunged at the next closes policeman holding his gun threateningly and tore his teeth into the flesh of his arm. He jumped back to the ground and ran the opposite direction the white wolf and girl ran to lead and direct the policemen's bullets at him. They all fired at him but the fight didn't last long when Hige disappeared into the next alley.

Hige found a dark corner to rest and catch his breath at. He was surprised that he had risked his life for those two, especially the girl. He could smell the lunar flowers the strongest when he was near her. He had seen many wolves get caught by the police and had never once aided another wolf until now.

"There you are," he heard and then a gun cocked.

Hige raised his head to see that a policeman had managed to follow him and now had him cornered ready to shoot him dead. The man let out an evil chuckle pulling back the trigger. Just as the shot was fired, the white wolf seemed to jump out of no where gnashing his teeth into the man's neck breaking it. Instead of the bullet hitting Hige, it hit the brick wall inches from his furry face. The man died almost instantly by the white wolf. It turned to face Hige. "Are you okay?"

Hige nodded. "Thanks to you I am. You know, you really shouldn't travel so freely as your wolf self. I can tell you're a newcomer by just looking at you."

"I was in my human form when they first attacked Amaris and me. They must have recognized her from before and knew I was the wolf she was guarding."

"Who?"

As he spoke, she finally showed herself and peered around the corner knowing the danger was now gone. Her hair glistened brilliantly beneath the moonlit sky. She looked like someone you could only see in a dream. "This one is who he speaks of." Again, the smell of lunar flowers filled the air. "She's Amaris, the flower maiden here to guide the wolves to their paradise.


	3. Chapter 3

That same night, while everyone was downstairs eating, Toboe remained in the boys' room sitting on the edge of his bed. He had no appetite right now. The kitten purred softly in his arms climbing up his shirt to play on his shoulders and chew on his hair, would fall in a clumsy manner into his arms and repeat the process. He could barely smile at its innocence. He just felt sadness. He was worried about Tala being on her own with such a wound but he hated to leave and risk Satou getting in trouble and losing everything he has.

The kitten climbed to his shoulder sensing his sadness and rubbed its face against his letting out a meow. He smiled petting its head. "I'm sorry. I got a lot on my mind."

"What's that?" A voice from behind spoke.

Toboe pulled the kitten to his chest and looked over his shoulder to see a boy named Kudo. He was Toboe's age but Kudo never had taken kindly to him since he first came to the orphanage. Tala's words came to mind as too why he still stayed at this dreadful place. The only good thing about it was his friend Akio. When he had first come to this place he was alone and inexperience, cold and hungry. Now he was practically stealing all his own food. He didn't need to depend on the orphanage to live anymore. Satou wouldn't get in trouble if Toboe left the city for good with no intention of ever coming back. His mind was suddenly made up. He stood holding the kitten to his chest facing Kudo. Other boys, including Akio, were coming back into the room after their meal and getting ready for bed. Akio paused in the middle of the room seeing Toboe holding the kitten so openly and the sober look he held on his face.

Toboe looked from Akio back at Kudo. He shook his head shouldering passed him. "I'm leaving...for good."

Kudo grabbed Toboe's arm jerking him back. "Is that a rat?" He roughly snatched the kitten from Toboe's arms making it yowl out loud and it caught everyone's attention. They paused sensing a fight about to start.

"Give her back!" Toboe yelled lunging his arm out but Kudo reached the kitten behind him and shoved his elbow into Toboe's chest.

"Have you heard the latest news?" Kudo said with a smug. "There's a nice fat reward for killing wolves." He looked at the kitten he held and reached in his pocket pulling a kitchen knife from it. "I plan on killing a wolf and collecting that reward. This rat will make good practice for a kill."

"No!" Toboe gripped his wrist that held the knife. He twisted the wrist harshly nearly spraining it and made Kudo scream until he dropped the knife. "Where did you get this anyway?" Toboe kicked the knife out of Kudo's reach.

Kudo stepped back dropping the kitten without care holding his wrist and was staring in complete shock at Toboe. He had always taken Toboe to be a weakling but had just been easily overcome by him. "I took it from the kitchen. I'm going to hunt for wolves for money."

"You can't kill a wolf with a knife!" Toboe spat.

Akio stepped forward collecting the traumatized kitten in his arms and stepped back with the rest of the boys. Kudo glared back at Toboe. "Ever since you first came here, I've had my suspicions about you. I've seen the way you have thirst for the moonlight, the way you eat; the fact that you were seen with a wolf today proves alone that you're a freak. A wolf or not, you're still not normal."

"What's going on up here?" Satou's voice roared as he stomped up the stairs. It was the first time that night he came out of his office and he was in a drunken rage. Once he reached the top, his eyes immediately centered on Toboe and Kudo seeing the other boys surround them and he raised his cane he disciplined with. "You should be getting ready for bed."

"Toboe is leaving with his rat and never coming back. I'm just trying to stop him," Kudo quickly spoke.

Toboe looked at him bitterly knowing he was just being a coward. To Toboe, he was more at fault for just threatening the life of an innocent animal. Toboe simply wanted to leave to make it easier on everyone else...especially Satou.

Satou pulled Toboe by his arm, jerked him close and screamed, "Is that so? You're going to ruin me boy! Ruin me!"

"I'm not trying to ruin you. I'm trying to-

Satou threw Toboe on the ground raising his cane to strike him. He paused when he heard a small meow coming from behind him where the rest of the boys stood.

Kudo smirked and suddenly shoved Akio on the floor before Satou. Akio had been trying to discreetly hide the kitten at his side but when he fell, he had to reveal the kitten to keep from hurting it as he fell.

"They've been keeping a rat hidden right under your nose Mr. Satou!" Kudo declared.

Satou raised his cane. "You should know better boy. Give it to me or I'll beat you too."

Akio held the kitten close looking up at Satou with tears and fear and his eyes. "Please don't kill it-

Toboe's jaw dropped when Satou struck the cane across Akio's face knocking him to the ground. Akio released the kitten in the midst of the strike as the kitten immediately ran to Toboe for cover as Satou raised the cane to strike it to death.

"Don't!" Toboe cried. He was on his feet and lunged at Satou grabbing the cane to stop the attack from happening. The other boys stared in amazement that Toboe fought back. Satou showed through his eyes how shocked he was at Toboe's strength. Toboe grunted still struggling to keep it from striking him as he spoke. "This is all my fault. Take it out on me but no one else."

Satou shifted his weight and used his cane to toss Toboe on the ground. He had had it and raised the cane first striking Akio in a fit of rage when he tried to collect the kitten again. He beat his cane against him without any mercy yelling at the same time, "What do I have to do to get you boys to obey me?"

Hatred for Satou was quickly being revived as Toboe watched the monster he was becoming. It crossed the line when he saw Akio's blood smear across the floor from the cane. He lunged and grabbed Satou by his arm then the cane. "Stop it! Would your wife want to see you acting like this?"

Satou stopped only to glare at Toboe for mentioning her, clenched his fist impatiently and suddenly stuck Toboe in his cheekbone. Toboe had a harsh reaction. He barely stumbled and lunged back at Satou in his true wolf self to prevent him from striking Akio again. His fangs sank deep into Satou's throat taking him by complete surprise. Blood sprinkled the sheets on the bed and the wooden floor even before Toboe landed on Satou's chest. The boys were aghast at the sight started screaming in fear, some already running from the room shouting for help.

Toboe quickly released Satou realizing now what he had just done. He sat up in his human form with tears already streaming down his face. "Mr. Satou-Oh god" he reached down to touch Satou's face but paused when Satou began to choke on his blood. Toboe looked up and saw Akio standing far away with the kitten. "Akio-I didn't mean to-please someone...help him!"

"You killed him," Akio said just above a whisper as he trembled. "I can't believe you're a wolf. You deceive people!"

"I'm sorry!" Toboe cried out loud. Satou suddenly latched his hand around Toboe's throat jerking him close and latched the other around trying to choke him.

"I should have...know," He gagged on his blood spitting it on Toboe's face.

"Toboe!" Akio yelled. He sat the kitten on a bed running to aid his friend. He tried to pull Satou's hands off but to no avail. Akio looked around and saw Kudo just staring almost without emotion. "Kudo help!"

Satou, however, finally gave out his dying breath and his hands fell from Toboe as Toboe gasped trying to catch his breath. Police sirens could be heard in the distance approaching the scene. He gripped his neck softly and struggled to catch his breath especially when he began to cry. "I didn't want to kill him!"

"You need to get out!" Akio yelled. "The police-they are going to take you and kill you."

Toboe met Akio's eyes shaking his head. "I can't just run away now!"

Akio stood from him shaking his head. "Go back to the wild. It's where you belong."

"Akio, I-

"He's not going anywhere!" Kudo suddenly yelled from behind. He had the knife in hand again and suddenly stabbed it into Toboe's left shoulder having been aiming for his heart.

Toboe craned his back to the heavens screaming from the pain.

"I knew you were an animal!" Kudo grabbed Toboe by his neck and thrust his back against the floor.

"Kudo stop it!" Akio cried out. He tried to pull Kudo away but Kudo simply shoved his hand in his chest knocking Akio to the ground. Kudo turned to face Toboe again kneeling beside him and gripped the knife and cackled twisting the blade deeper into his shoulder. Toboe closed his eyes screaming trying to pull away but Kudo wrestled with him to keep him flat and trying to pull the knife out to stab him again. "That reward is mine, beast!"

* * *

Hige, Kiba and Amaris had still been hiding in the shadows of the alley still recovering from the police chase. The bullet that had struck Kiba had gone completely through him so all that was needed to be done was stop the bleeding and keep the wound clean. Paradise was explained more thoroughly to Hige and he was almost completely in on finding it but was reluctant to leave Blue behind. He wished so much he could bring her but he knew she wouldn't leave the old man.

"We're leaving tonight," Kiba said. "It's becoming too dangerous to stay here. If every wolf here is in their right mind, they'll do the same."

"I understand...she just means the world to me and that's bigger than paradise."

"Paradise is our world."

Amaris stood just before the alley way staring at the moon with her eyes closed looking to be in deep meditation as Hige and Kiba talked. The sound of a wolf's cry suddenly filled the air immediately catching their attention, especially Amaris. She fell to her knees crying out loud with the wolf's cry and Kiba knew what had been done. "Amaris!" He was at her side within seconds and helped her stand. She had tears in her eyes like she had felt the exact pain the wolf felt.

"Amaris?" Kiba raised his voice trying to get her to talk. She actually pushed Kiba away and burst into a run out into the open city.

"We must find it!" She cried.

"Amaris!" Kiba called out again.

Hige ran to Kiba's side but before he could speak, Kiba took off running after Amaris. As they ran, police sirens started to echo throughout the city before they sped by the three. Kiba guessed following after the police cars would lead them straight to where they wanted to go. He took Amaris by her hand and led her around the corner followed by Hige hurrying like it meant his life. More and more sirens filled the air around coming from every direction it seemed before a few passed them on to their destination.

"Is it so wise for us to be running so openly with all these guys out?" Hige yelled from behind referring to the police. His question went unanswered.

They turned another corner where they were suddenly overwhelmed by police lights flashing in their sensitive eyes and lighting every dark shadow on the street.

"I've never seen anything like this," Hige panted trying to catch his breath. Once their eyes adjusted to the harsh lights, they realized the police were surrounding a building, an orphanage. Kiba used his sharp ears and was able to get a gist of what had just happened. He looked at Amaris confused by what he heard. He didn't want to believe it. "Apparently a wolf struck down an old man and child here at the orphanage but I don't know how much of it we should believe itm"

Hige raised his brow questionably and shook his head. "Don't believe it. They overdramatize things like this constantly." Hige turned away from them sniffing the air.

"What is it?" Kiba asked.

"Fresh blood. This way," Hige ran leading them away from the police. He led them passed the orphanage and passed two more buildings. "The wolf ran this way and..." Hige paused looking down at the sidewalk in front of him seeing a droplets of blood upon the surface. He knelt down touching two fingers to the blood scooping it up and sniffed it. "It's definitely wolf's blood. It went this way." He stood and started to hurry in a run.

"Wait," Kiba called out. "We need to get rid of the blood to keep the humans off its trail."

"We don't have time. It's obviously wounded and we don't know how bad," Hige said.

"You go ahead then. Amaris and I will stay behind and make sure the humans stay off its trail."

Hige nodded to him and continued running in the direction he sensed the wolf.

* * *

"Tala!" Toboe cried out. He walked slowly gripping his shoulder still impaled with the knife. Before running into the allies for cover, he had tried pulling it out but Kudo had struck it deep and Toboe could not bear the pain it caused by just pulling it out. The only thing it did was cause him to lose more blood and left a trail on the sidewalk. "Tala!" He cried and let out a sob. He yearned so much now for a friendly face. His tears and becoming weaker blurred his vision that without meaning to, he stumbled into three trashcans and fell into them tipping them over on him. It created a lot of noise echoing down the narrow path the alley created. Toboe sat up over his knees bursting into more tears as he heard the sirens coming for him. It was not that he was just scared, but he held such grief from the two people he killed. Satou and Kudo. He could barely explain what had happened. He had only wanted to stop Satou from beating Akio to death but when Satou struck Toboe in such a way, it brought the vicious beast out of him. It similarly happened with Kudo. Kudo not only stabbed Toboe but had tried to pull the knife out to stab his heart but instead ended up pushing the knife deeper down his chest. Toboe had turned into a wolf to defend himself but it cost Kudo his life.

He sat himself against the wall still amongst the trash but he didn't care, until he heard a door nearby open. He gasped in fright clutching his wound not wanting to be seen in such a way.

"Who's out here?" A gruff old man's voice spoke. Within seconds, the man ran to where he kept his trash and cursed when he saw the mess. He raised his rifle that had an attached light and saw Toboe lying wounded in the trash. The old man lowered the weapon at first. "What the- then the man growled under his breath raising his gun at Toboe again. "You're just another damn wolf. I won't be fooled by your human-like appearance."

"Please," Toboe cried softly. "Help me." He closed his eyes looking away with a cry when he heard the gun cocked ready to shot him dead.

"Pops?" A girl stepped out the doorway into the alley. "What is it?"

"Get back inside, Sinikka! It doesn't concern you."

She didn't listen and rushed to his side to see Toboe lying wounded with a knife in his shoulder. She looked at the old man and saw his finger squeezing the trigger but he was reluctant to actually pull it. "Oh no! You're going to killed a wounded child?"

"Call it what you want, its not fooling me. I'm doing it a favor by putting it out of its misery."

"Please!" Toboe cried out for the last time.

The gun was now shaking somewhat in his hands but she saw he was going to do it. Toboe closed his eyes preparing to die.

"No! Don't!" She cried grabbing the gun out of the path of Toboe. It fired hitting so close to him, bits of his hair could be seen falling to the ground. The man lowered the gun, eyes wide like he had actually just killed a child by accident but he seemed to breathe in relief once Toboe opened his eyes. Toboe shed more tears lowering his head away from them and shook holding his arms tight against his chest.

The man looked at the girl and cursed to himself. "Just this once. We bandaged him up then he's back on the street. Understood?"

Toboe raised his head surprised to hear those words and the fact his life had been spared. "Thank you."

The girl was already kneeling down to Toboe but gave a curt nod to the man. She looked back at Toboe and smiled. "You can call me Blue. It will be all right." She started to open his shirt to look at the seriousness of the wound to see how deep the knife struck him.

"You're a wolf," Toboe whispered softly.

"Half," the old man grunted. He knelt down and grabbed Blue's wrist. "Stop. It doesn't matter how deep it is. It's still has to come out the same way it went in. Go inside and get a blanket. I don't want to draw attention from our customers when we bring him in."

Blue nodded and quickly did as she was told. When she left, Toboe clutched the hilt of the knife attempting to pull it out. He hated the thought of someone else having to do it for him. He closed his eyes whimpering in pain as more blood soaked through his shirt at the tug of the knife.

"Stop!" Quent yelled. He knelt down pulling his hand off the hilt. "You're just making it worse."

Blue returned quickly giving the blanket to Quent as he carefully wrapped it around Toboe and took him into his arms before standing. "Bring up a bottle of whiskey."

"You're going to drink?" Blue yelled.

"No, it's for the kid." He walked passed her.

"Huh?" She didn't know if he was being sarcastic or not.

He walked through the kitchen pulling the blanket over the hilt of the knife trying to hide it and the fresh blood covering Toboe's shirt. Blue followed opening the door for him to the bar where the guests were. The room was dimly lit so the guests could watch TV, drink and smoke. Few cared to notice that Quent was holding someone in his arms as he inconspicuously ran up the steps leading to his actual home. He paused on the last few steps when he something on the TV screen caught his attention.

"An old man and child was killed in cold blood tonight at the boys orphanage. The killer has not yet been apprehended and is believed to be a wolf who escaped moments before the police arrive. No description of it had been given. Please stay indoors and call the police if you have any information on this wolf. A reward will be given in return for this wolf, dead or alive. We must clean this city of all these vicious animals."

Quent froze realizing he might be holding and aiding a wanted murderer. He looked down towards the bar where Blue was getting a bottle of whiskey and had heard the same news. She met Quent's eyes shaking her head begging him not to give him up to the authorities. Quent looked away back at Toboe who was breathing slowly and so unaware what Quent could do now that he had heard the news. He could give up Toboe now for a very large sum of money and be called a hero. Quent, however, was not the kind for wanting rewards and attention but he was the type that wanted to avoid trouble at all cost. Still, he had come this far already and didn't want to see the kid dead because of him. Had Toboe been a vicious murderer like they were saying, he would have fought harder for his life and attacked Quent despite being injured. He continued up the last few steps and turned down the hall and placed Toboe in one of the guest bedrooms on a small cot.

Blue tried asking who had stabbed him but Toboe wouldn't answer. Toboe learned that the man's name was Quent Yaden and while he seemed like a heartless soul on the outside, he was softer on the inside. Blue was sure had it been any other wolf, even Hige, Quent would have made sure to have shot it but something about Toboe would have made Quent regretful had he managed to shoot him. She could tell when the gun was shaking in Quent's tight grasp he was fighting with his conscience to shoot.

Quent had actually meant the bottle of whiskey was for Toboe and forced him to drink some. He held Toboe upright on his arm while the other arm forced the alcohol down his throat. Whenever he coughed it up, Quent would force the same amount back down his throat. It looked more like torture than aiding him. Blue finally couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the bottle pulling it from Quent. "What are you doing exactly?" Toboe tried to sit up coughing and sweating from the sting of the strong drink. "Are you trying to get him drunk?"

"Trust me. He needs it." He snatched the drink back. "It will numb the pain a bit and help him sleep."

"There are other ways!"

"This is my way," he forced Toboe to drink a bit more then finally set the bottle aside. He left and returned with a handful of rags. "Let's get this over with. The knife needs to come out now before it infects him...if it hasn't already. It will be your job to keep him from bleeding on my blankets while I go get medical supplies."

Blue frowned at how he made his things sound more important than keeping Toboe alive. His eyes seemed to be staring off into space and he was so motionless now. Quent had gotten a young boy; a young wolf completely drunk. He grasped Toboe's left arm making Toboe whimper when he knew what was coming and then Quent gripped the handle of the knife. Blue grasped his other hand turning Toboe's head to her's. "Just look at me."

Before Toboe could even respond, Quent pulled the knife straight out and thankfully was rather quick about it. Toboe yelled out loud one more time to bear it and gripped Blue's hand to better release the pain. She gasped at the sight of the knife coated in Toboe's blood seeing how deep it was really struck into him. Quent seemed just as surprise. His hand shook as he sat the bloody knife tried to turn his head to see what they were so aghast about but Blue still made him keep his head turned away and at her. She tried to comfort him but it didn't help when Quent had to force Toboe's back flat against the bed whilst he was caving in pain. "Keep him flat on his back." He pulled Toboe's shirt open and poured more whiskey over the wound which only made him cry in pain once more. He then stuffed two rags into the cut and made Blue hold the rags in place. "The goal now is to stop the bleeding. I'll go and get supplies to clean and bandage the wound. Find out who the hell he is so we can send him back."

"Dad?" a small voice from the doorway spoke. "What is all that screaming?"

Quent turned around to see his son Russe and revealed to him Toboe lying bleeding on the bed. Russe gasped in horror. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine, Russe. Get back to bed and let us take care of it."

After about a minute Quent left the building for the supplies they needed, Russe came back in the room looking very concerned. "How is he?"

Blue looked down at Toboe making sure he wasn't bleeding too badly. He was about to pass out it seemed. She could understand a bit better why Quent made him drink. Not only did it made the pain more bearable for him but it would appear Toboe was going to completely forget the whole night. Perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad thing. Blue pulled his sleeve back up to cover the knife wound and blood so Russe wouldn't have to see such a scene . "You can come see him for a bit but then you'll have to go back to bed."

Russe approached Toboe's bedside. "Hey, are you okay?"

Toboe opened his eyes grunting softly. "Akio?"

"No, I'm Russe. What's your name?"

"Toboe," he replied softly." He turned his head away as his eyes began to roll into the back of his skull.

Russe chuckled. "That's a funny name...Toboe."

"Russe!" Blue snapped.

Russe closed his mouth with guilty eyes. "Sorry Toboe."

Toboe managed to laugh softly. "It's...ok." He whispered softly.

"What happened?"

"That's enough, Russe. Don't bombard him with questions. Like you, he needs rest."

"Aww ok. Bye Toboe."

Toboe didn't reply. He had finally passed out from the pain, bloodloss and intoxication.

Soon after Russe returned to bed, Hige burst through into the room Blue and Toboe were in. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Hige?" Blue said in surprise. "You need to leave. If Pops sees you-

"It's just a kid?" Hige questioned out loud approaching Toboe.

"Hige- She paused trying to warn him of Quent's threats. "You know him?"

Hige shook his head but explained how they've been tracking him since finding his blood near the orphanage and the whole room reeked of the blood Hige found on the sidewalk. Hige also explained how the police claimed he murdered an old man and child. "He could be dangerous."

Blue frowned. "So he is the one they're searching for. He had a knife stabbed into him though. How do we know that he want struck first?" She looked back at Toboe noticing some bruising on his neck where Satou had tried to strangle him. She pushed his hair aside for Hige to see. "Clearly someone attacked him. You know how humans hate wolves, it was no doubt self defense. We shouldn't judge until we learn the whole story." She pulled the bloody rags from Toboe's shirt and laid fresh ones over the wound and pressed into it. Toboe grunted softly shifting his head to the other side. Hige came to regret his words against Toboe but had just wanted to make sure if the kid was worth all this trouble. Blue looked back at Hige. "You speak like you've been with others."

"He has," Kiba opened the door and had Amaris by his side.

"This is Kiba and Amaris. It's taken all three of us just to survive this night," Hige said.

"You'll all be dead if Pops sees all these wolves in here at once," Blue said with a tone.

Amaris stepped forward approaching Toboe with such sad glistening eyes. Blue softened her face as Amaris laid a gentle hand against Toboe's face and stroked his hair off his face as she hummed a sweet melody. Her voice seemed to revive him as he opened his eyes shifting his head back towards Amaris. "Are you an angel?" He whispered almost smiling.

"Is he..." Hige started to question but his answer was almost confirmed when he noticed the bottle of whiskey. "Has he been drinking?" Hige raised his voice.

"Pop's idea," she muttered ashamed they were all seeing a young pup so wasted. Even Kiba frowned.

Blue then recognized Quent's heavy steps coming up the stairs.

"Oh no. He's back," Blue whispered. "Will you watch him while I confront Pops?" She asked Amaris.

"Of course," Amaris said sweetly. Blue ran out of the room followed by Hige. For a moment, Kiba was going to stay but decided to leave Amaris with Toboe. He closed the door behind him and followed the rest.

"Are they here to collect me?" Toboe whispered. "The police?"

Amaris shook her head. "No, you will be safe now. This one will take you to paradise where no one will harm you ever again."

"Paradise? What do you mean?" Amaris smiled and began to relate all that paradise was to him. She held his hand holding it up. "All you need is faith."

Toboe showed a hint of a smile but looked away sadly. "It will be like death then."

"What do you mean?"

"We're leaving earth to go to heaven practically. That happens only after you die. How do ...we know ...death isn't paradise?" His words weren't really making sense but Amaris understood enough what he meant. He closed his eyes becoming drowsy again and he loosened his grip he had on her hand.

"You're not going to die, this one promises," she gripped his hand tighter but Toboe had already fallen unconscious. "She promises," she whispered stroking his hair again and sang.

"Pops? That was quick," Blue said meeting him in the hallway then chuckled nervously as Hige and Kiba walked down the hallway behind her.

Quent carried a small first aid kit and narrowed his eyes at Hige and Kiba. He looked like he was going to start with the threats but groaned rolling his eyes. "Why do I even bother?" He grumbled.

"You see, Pops- she started to explain until Kiba interjected.

"We're here for the kid."

Quent shoved the case into Kiba's chest. "Great. Take him and get out of my sight!"

Hige exhaled impatiently. "That kid is in no condition to walk. He'll slow us down. Especially after what you did to him. " He narrowed his eyes at Quent.

Quent just shrugged off the comment showing little guilt.

"Wait, where are you all going?" Blue questioned suspiciously.

"Paradise," Kiba plainly stated.

Blue scoffed like they were joking with her but saw how serious Hige's and Kiba's expression remained. "And I suppose you got that boy believing in your little fantasy?"

"Let them go on their little treasure hunt, Sinikka," Quent laughed mockingly. "I like the thought of wolves leaving our town."

"I see," Hige muttered. He glared at Blue and approached her. "Paradise is for wolves, not half bloods. You wouldn't understand if you tried. You want to die with this world, with the humans?" He gestured his head at Quent. "Be my guest. We're leaving tonight."

Blue raised her palm slapping Hige as hard as she could. "Good riddance then. Leave!"

Kiba turned his attention to Amaris as she closed the door behind her down the hall. Everyone followed his gaze. She had tears falling down her pale face and paused in the middle of the hall. For a moment, everyone was expecting the worse news but when Kiba met her halfway, she threw her arms around his neck embracing him tightly. "Do you trust this one will guide you to paradise?"

"Of course," Kiba replied softly. "I wouldn't have traveled this far if I didn't."

She nodded taking a handful of Kiba's hair and stroking it in her palm. Blue barely knew her but she felt a soft spot for her already. She seemed so determined to take the wolves to this paradise.

Blue quickly wiped a tear from her eye still hurt by Hige's words. "I'm going to go check on Toboe."

Hige stepped forward to go after her coming to regret his words. "Blue-

"What?" Blue snapped barely looking over her shoulder at him.

Hige shifted his eyes away. "Nevermind."

Amaris and Kiba stepped out of her path and let her through. They came down the steps but Amaris still held such sadness in her green eyes. Kiba was about to ask what had happened until Blue came running back in a panic. "Toboe is gone!"

"What?" Quent questioned. "How? The window?"

Amaris stepped forward in concern. "He had fallen asleep when I left."

"Well he's gone now. The window was open. I tried calling him but he wouldn't respond."

"Where could he be going?" Hige groaned. He looked at Kiba. "He's a stupid kid and going to get us in trouble. We need to leave tonight."

"Hige!" Blue yelled. "We can't just abandon a wolf like that."

"Now you care about wolves?"

"That's enough of you two!" Kiba yelled impatiently. "Toboe wouldn't have left if he didn't have a reason and like most of us, he's used to depending on himself. We can't blame him for that."

Quent stepped forward clearing his throat. "You'll want to find him soon then. He left before we could fully care for the wound in his shoulder. If it goes untreated," Quent continued, "it can infect and kill him within hours and you'll need something a lot stronger than what's in that kit to treat an infected wound like that." He pointed to the kit Kiba still held.

Kiba nodded. "We'll find him."

"Here we go again," Hige muttered.

* * *

Two hours went by since Toboe had ran from Quent's house. He left for no other reason than to find Tala and find Akio to make sure they were both okay. He also wanted to take Tala to paradise too and if they were leaving tonight, he had to find her now. He stumbled and fell over his knees clutching his stomach and suddenly vomited not taking to the whiskey well. It was the second time already but it barely phased him. He sat up wiping his sleeve across his mouth then hugged his arms as a chill was sent down his back. "What if I'm too late?" He whispered softly. "She could already be dead." He leaned against a wall falling into despair and succumbing to the symptoms of bloodloss before finally closing his eyes. He rest for another hour until he was harshly awakened by someone shaking his right shoulder.

"Toboe! Toboe! Please wake up!"

Toboe grunted softly at first struggling to gain conscience. He opened his eyes halfway and saw through a blur, a red hair girl in an orange blouse. "Tala?"

"It's me!" She cried hysterically. She looked around in frantic mode then she started to take a closer look at his shoulder but held back shaking her head. "No, you need water. Where do I get water?" She stood scouting the surrounding area but she couldn't even focus fully on the task.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered trying to smile. He weakly sat up straight and for a moment, thought he was going to be sick again. His wound no longer seemed to hurt like it did but he could barely get his body to move and had the worse headache he ever experienced. Tala plopped down in front of him again and touched her palm to his face and frowned. "Your temperature is dropping too. Toboe, what happened? Who did this to you?"

Toboe didn't realize how cold he was until he felt her warm hand. It made him think of Amaris' gentle hand touching him. It was the closes to a mother's touch he had felt. Tala didn't wait for Toboe to answer the question. Instead, she leaned in a bit closer lowering her hand from his face and clutched his sleeve over his wounded shoulder. She looked back at him. "All right, just relax and I'll take care of you until you're better." She became her wolf self using her fangs to pull his sleeve off his shoulder showing the festering wound. Toboe inhaled sharply when she began to gently lick the wound; both because it hurt at first and that he had never received such treatment before but it wasn't completely foreign to him. It wouldn't exactly treat the wound but she was able to clean and nearly stop the bleeding. When she finished, she rest her large wolf head on his shoulder letting out a moan. "You'll be all right, right?" Toboe didn't respond but slowly raised his hand resting and stroking it against her furry head which only encourage her to stay against him. Especially with how cold he was getting she wanted to keep him warm. Even though she didn't know him very long, she loved and trusted and him like she did and sorry that just a few hours ago, she had try to kill him.

"I want to take you to paradise." He finally whispered still stroking her fur.

"Paradise?" She asked. She regretted pulling away from his affection once she did so. She sat up in human form. "My mother talked of paradise," she smiled. "The pack I was apart of were believers in it."

"What happened to them?"

"My mother and I were separated from them after the humans ambushed us. She didn't make it," she said tearing up.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." She looked back at his wound and frowned when she saw it still bled somewhat. She took Toboe's right arm and rested it on her shoulders and urged him to get on his feet. "Can you walk? I know another wolf here who can help us. I think I know where he lives."

"No," Toboe shook his head. "I'm fine now." He tried to push her support away from him to show he didn't need it but immediately felt light-headed and stumbled. He would have fallen to the ground but she caught him under his arm and quickly held him up.

"You are not fine! Come on, I'm taking you to that wolf. He helped me."

"No!" Toboe raised his voice. "I'll be fine. I need to find my friend Akio. He's all alone and scared. I don't expect you to understand."

All right, fine," she growled. "But then you have to do as I say, got it?"

Toboe nodded and together, they walked the dark alley in search for his friend.

* * *

Tsume was forced to leave his apartment behind not too long after Tala had left. The police had arrested the bounty hunters and forced information out of them. They all now knew what Tsume was and where he hung out in the city. Still he was reluctant to leave the city behind. While he had experience living in the wild, he was not thrilled to return to it. He had gotten away from his apartment with his motorcycle before police showed up surrounding it and breaking down his door. He sped down the city street determined to at least reach the outskirts of the city so he could be sure to get away if he had to.

As he drove on, he noticed how empty the night streets were and started to become suspicious. He slowed his vehicle down to a stop. "It's not going to be that easy for me to leave." He revved his motorcycle on and sped down the street. He turned one more corner and was suddenly overwhelmed by police lights flashing in front of him. Sirens were heard from behind him and police cars swerved around the corner behind Tsume to trap him at both ends of the street.

"You are surrounded!" Someone in front of him spoke on an intercom. "Get off the motorcycle, put your hands in the air and get on the ground. Try anything else, we'll open fire!"

Tsume stayed on his vehicle with his hands gripping the handle bars on it. He had no intention of letting go. He revved the engine and charged the blockade in front of him. Gunfire was let loose.


	4. Chapter 4

Nearly four hours had gone by since Toboe had ran away and Kiba and Hige have had no success at finding him. It didn't help that Kiba knew so little of the city and his way around. Hige had led them to the parks and dumpsters that often had the best food and back near the orphanage.

"We're getting nowhere," Kiba finally spoke up. "You're taking us in circles."

"Hey I'm just taking you where the kids like to go," Hige said. He shrugged. "Maybe that runt left the city already."

"I don't think so." Kiba said. They stood in the darkest shadows between the buildings trying to avoid the police. They were scattered about like ants tonight intending on finding every wolf and killing it.

"Do you know Tsume?"

Hige started to shake his head but then paused. "Wait, is that the guy you got in a fight with the other day?"

Kiba nodded.

"I've seen him around a lot. Has poor taste in the crowd he likes to hang out with but he's usually a loner."

"Yeah, I know that much. Where does his kind of people like to hang out?"

Hige spat out a sigh. "All right. Follow me. This night is turning into a nightmare. " He muttered.

* * *

Toboe had only taken a turn for the worse as the forth hour passed. He had fallen pale and it took all his strength to just take the next step. Tala still supported him carrying his arm over her shoulder and rested her's other around his waist but she grew tired carrying most of his weight. She set him down on his knees and set beside him. "We both need to rest. Toboe, we need to get you help. Not be finding some human who abandoned you."

"I just have to make sure he's ok," Toboe said. "He didn't abandon me. He watched me murder two people. He had as any reason as those other boys to run."

Tala stood with narrowed eyes and frowned crossing her arms. "I wouldn't have left you especially if you had saved my life. Stay here, I'm going to find us water and bring it back."

"All right be careful," Toboe muttered. He sat his back against the wall closing his eyes for just a few minutes while Tala went away to find them water. It seemed like he had just closed them for a moment when he heard a familiar cry fill the air. He was startled awake and opened his eyes turning his head in time to see a boy being chased out on the city streets. "It's not me! It's not me!" The boy cried.

"Akio?" Toboe whispered softly. Then he saw policemen on foot with two dogs chasing Akio. One of the dogs pounced on Akio's back throwing him on his side on the ground.

"Get that wolf!" The police encouraged the dogs.

Toboe sat up more alert realizing the police thought Akio was the one who murdered Kudo and Satou. He stood coming out of the safety of the dark alley out into the open clutching the knife wound. He was cold, weak and exhausted but he wasn't about to let his friend take the blame and suffer. "Hey!" Toboe yelled from across the street. All of them including Akio turned their attention to Toboe. "You got the wrong person. I'm the wolf!" He yelled and charged them changing into a wolf before their eyes. The police immediately started to raise their guns to shoot until their own dogs charged the wolf. The first dog plowed into Toboe's side knocking him against the ground while the other took advantage of the situation and bit right into his wounded shoulder. Toboe whimpered at the pain and rolled back to his stomach then grazing his claws across the dog's face in front of him. He fell to his other side slamming his weight against the dog still biting into his wound and managed to knock out the dog momentarily. However, he still faced one dog and two armed policemen and could barely get back on all four paws. The dog growled and shoved Toboe back on the ground and shoved its claws against Toboe's throat choking him. It started to snap its teeth into his neck until a howl filled the air. The dog's ears went back pausing its death strike on Toboe.

"Toboe!" Tala cried out. She burst out of the darkness of the alley into the street in her beautiful wolf self. She didn't hold back but charged the dog threatening Toboe. She leapt through the air throwing herself into the dog as hard as she could. They tumbled across the street in a vicious manner until she landed on top of it planning to break its neck. The dog reacted quickly snapping its teeth into her front leg making her back off and whimper at the same time.

If there wasn't enough going on, sirens could be heard approaching the scene followed by gunshots. A second later, a man on his motorcycle swerved around the corner followed by numerous police cars. It was Tsume.

Akio fell into complete fear and rushed across the street when he saw the others were completely distracted. Toboe weakly stood to all four paws but then fell over his leg attached to his wounded shoulder. "Akio! Don't!"

Akio froze in his tracks and shook in fear at the person he could no longer recognize. "Stay back!"

"Get off the street!" Toboe yelled and stumbled into a run.

Akio screamed like he was about to get mauled by a bear. Toboe lunged at him in his human form throwing both their bodies off to the side of the street just as the police cars sped by.

Tala had started to get out of the way until she recognized the man on the motorcycle. "Hey!" She called to him. "Please help! They're going to kill us!"

"Get out of my way!" Tsume hollered.

"Tala move!" Toboe cried.

Tsume knew Tala would be doomed even if he sped around her because of all the cars on his tail. He growled again as he approached her and swung his arm out like before and snatched her up on his bike as a yelp escaped her mouth. "Get my friend! He's hurt!"

"Look I'm not your babysitter!" Tsume snapped. He looked over his shoulder and saw nearly half the cars that were chasing him were pulling over and surrounding Toboe. Tsume cursed and swerved his bike around shoving Tala off the side of the road.

"Hey-

"Get out of here!" Tsume yelled over his shoulder leaving her on the ground as he sped towards the oncoming police cars.

Toboe set up over Akio on his last bit of strength. "Are you okay?"

"Get away!" Akio screamed shoving Toboe aside letting him collapsed on the road. Police cars began to surround them seeing that Toboe was a wolf when he jumped to save Akio. Akio hesitated for a moment leaving the only true friend he had known behind but to Akio, Toboe was as good as dead to him and he could not befriend someone who had killed two people from lack of control. Toboe sat over his knees staring sadly at Akio as the two policemen approached him.

"I'm sorry Toboe." Then he ran leaving Toboe completely at the mercy of the police.

"Akio!" Toboe cried out. He weakly stood to his feet and attempted to run after Akio but the policeman easily caught him by his arms. "Please, just let me go!" He cried getting more angry then scared.

The policeman pulled his gun out and set it just below Toboe's neck. "I wonder," the policeman cackled, "will it turn back into a wolf once it's dead?" He touched the gun against his skin. "I certainly hope so. So that everyone can see the dog that you really are."

Tsume seemed to be playing chicken with the rest of the police cars that had continued to chase after him. He sped as fast as he could towards them and at last second, jumped high from his moving vehicle and landed near Toboe and lunged in his wolf form at the two policemen threatening him. His motorcycle did the rest of the work. Those driving the police cars realized all too late what had been his plan and they slammed on their breaks swerving out of control. His motorcycle smashed into the car leading the chase as the car behind the leading reared into it. The others smashed into the other parked cars trying to avoid getting hit by the moving vehicles. It turned into complete chaos. Toboe gasped in horror when amongst the confusion, a car got airborne and was headed straight for both he and Tsume. Tsume saw the danger and clutched Toboe's collar before jumping them both out of harm's way. Both landed on the hood of a wrecked car while the other car smashed into the other two policemen who failed to get out of its path. Toboe collapsed on his knees feeling his heart that was ready to jump out of his chest. He looked around and attempted to get off the car to go after Akio. Tsume grabbed the back of his shirt."What are you doing?"

"I need to-

"Open fire!" An order was made to shoot them dead.

Tsume jumped from the car and wrapped his arm around Toboe's shoulders bringing him down behind the car just as they were fired upon. Toboe cried out having landed on his wounded shoulder and the pain in his shoulder being revived. Tsume pulled him upright behind the tire of the car so the bullets wouldn't hit him. "What the hell is wrong with you? I can't be doing all the work here!" He yelled over the bullets. It was then he noticed Toboe clutching his shoulder breathing heavily and cringing in pain. "Have you been shot?" He could see trails of fresh blood running down Toboe's arm and left hand. He quickly forced Toboe's hand off his shoulder then opened Toboe's shirt off his shoulder worried he had been shot near or in the heart. Instead, he saw a deep open gash and bite marks from where the dog had viciously bitten into. "When did this happen?" It didn't matter how it happen but Tsume knew he had open the wound from the force of the fall he made Toboe take. He felt at his side pockets remembering he usually kept a small towel for his motorcycle. He pulled the bunched out towel and pressed it into the bloody wound. It was risky since it had oil from the motorcycle but he could tell Toboe has already lost too much blood and losing any more would be looked away grunting out loud from the pain when Tsume pressed against the tender wound. Tsume forced Toboe to look back at him seeing how close he was to passing out. "Don't close your eyes and take deep breaths. Understand?" Toboe just stared; his eyes half closed. He clutched his ears and hair becoming overwhelmed by the bullets beating against the car. It was literally driving him insane and the blood loss was not helping.

Tsume looked down and saw the car was leaking gas and it was only a matter of time before a bullet would strike it. He didn't know what to do especially having an injured boy by his side.

"Shut up!" Tsume yelled impatiently when Toboe started to scream from the chaos. When he saw Toboe wasn't going to be able to comply with him, he pulled Toboe up by his collar and jumped risking the bullets in the air. Just as they jumped, however, a bullet struck the gasoline immediately causing an explosion. Tsume fell across the street accidentally letting go of Toboe as both skid and rolled across. For a moment, both were motionless on the street.

"Toboe!" Tala voice filled the air. She came running down the street and fell at his side. "Please don't be dead. Don't be dead!" When he didn't respond, she raised her palm and slapped his cheek. "Toboe!"

"Ow!" He groaned opening his eyes slightly. "What was that for?"

She breathed in relief. "Come on!"

Tsume sat up rubbing his head he had hit. He glanced over at the two then back behind him where the explosion had taken place. The shooting had stopped for now and smoke filled the streets. Now would be the time to get away. "What are you two waiting for?" Tsume yelled impatiently. "Get moving!"

Police started moving in through the smoke. Tsume stood running towards the two and forced Toboe on his feet and shoved his back forward before he was quickly caught by Tala who frowned at Tsume for being too harsh.

"There they are! Open fire!"

"Jump!" Tsume yelled.

Toboe panicked for a moment looking at the building they had to jump. It was taking all his strength just to walk. Tala seemed to read his mind and put his arm back over her shoulder and her arms around his waist. "Ready?"

He couldn't even find the words to speak so he just nodded. They both were able to jump high reaching the roof on their first time followed by Tsume just as the police opened fired. They were pretty much home free by the time they jumped the third roof and left the police behind with their wrecked cars.

* * *

Tsume led the others to an abandoned factory to recover from the excitement of tonight. Tala led Toboe towards a large broken window that was letting in much moonlight and sat him down near it knowing it would make him a bit stronger than being in complete darkness. "I'll never know if he'll be okay," Toboe said in guilt closing his eyes. "He's in this mess because of me."

"You mean that human who left you on the street to die?" Tala said with a tone.

Toboe opened his eyes narrowing them at her. "What if the humans are right about us? I killed two people because I couldn't control myself. We are dangerous."

"You were just protecting yourself!"

Tsume walked in on the scene entering into the moonlight. "You're the wolf that killed two people? You hardly look that threatening," he scoffed. "Even for a wolf."

Toboe rolled his eyes turning his back to Tsume.

"Because you went after that boy, you were beaten more and nearly killed," Tala said. "It caused unnecessary trouble!"

"It wasn't unnecessary to me!" Toboe snapped. "Please just let me rest. I don't even have the strength to argue."

Tala sighed just not able to understand Toboe's compassion for humans especially after how they treated him."I'm sorry you just had worried me. I'll go find us some water. You should no doubt be safe here. Just rest," she said and stood from him. "I'll be back."

She left and then Tsume started to walk off but turned to face Toboe one more time. "There are humans who do whatever they want because they can. They kill many without thought and out of the blue, they decide wolves should be destroyed. They've deemed everyone one of us an enemy. They've invented weapons that can wipe out the whole world while wolves have never had any need for such weapons. The fact you're trying so hard to defend that and calling the wolves monsters sickens me. You can go out there and die with the humans for all I care because you're nothing but a traitor to us." He walked off back in the shadows of the building.

Toboe lied on his right shoulder trying to push Tsume's words from his mind but they had hit him hard. He had never been called a traitor before. He couldn't help but shed a few tears before he closed his eyes and blacked out completely.

Tala returned having found a bucket and filled it with water from a puddle outside still there from the rain the other day. She didn't even drink from it until she knew Toboe would have enough. She returned at his side and set the bucket beside him as he slept.

"Toboe," she said kneeling beside him and gently nudged his shoulder. "I got the water. Come on; you need to drink."

He didn't even stir at her touch. She shook him a bit harder. "Come on, wake up!" No matter how hard she shook him, he wouldn't wake.

* * *

Tsume walked the dark factory alone lost in thought and coming to regret what he said to Toboe. It was harsh but to Tsume, it was the blunt truth. As he walked, he heard others approaching the factory and quickly went into hiding becoming his true wolf self. He half expected it was the police but when he jumped out to surprise them, he got the surprise seeing it was just wolves. Kiba, Hige and Amaris to be precise. Hige and Kiba had raised their fists ready for a fight.

"Tsume?" Kiba asked .

Tsume stood in his human form crossing his arms. "Are you being run out of town too?"

"We're gladly leaving," Kiba spat. "We saw the wreck you caused the police and followed your trail. You have others with you. Who are they?"

"Tsume! Tsume!" A girl's voice yelled and echoed in the factory before her head peered over a balcony above. "It's Toboe! He won't wake up!" She had tears swelling in her eyes. "I don't know what to do."

Hige and Kiba exchanged worrisome glances then looked at Amaris. She also had a look of an anxiety. Tsume even had a look of panic especially seeing how worried Kiba looked. "Do you know him?" Tsume asked.

Kiba looked at the girl and took Amaris by her hand and suddenly jumped to the balcony in front of Tala. Tala gasped stepping away. "Who are you?" She looked at the beautiful girl holding Kiba's hand and thought she was staring at a goddess.

"Take me to your friend. I might be able to help him." Kiba said quickly.

Hige followed after Kiba but Tsume was reluctant to follow. He stood frozen in place replaying the last words he said to Toboe; the last words Toboe heard. By the time he convinced himself to meet with the rest, they were all already gathered around Toboe. Kiba was knelt down by his side examining the wound. His shoulder had swollen and bodily fluids were leaking out of the knife cut and where the dog had bitten through which had only infected the wound more.

"It looks septic," Hige said softly.

"Will he get better?" Tala asked.

Kiba shook his head. "He needs medicine. If we were near a forest I could give him the needed medicine." His experience in the wild gave him knowledge of herbal remedies.

"The hospital?" Hige suggested.

Tala suddenly had a thought and opened her mouth to speak but Tsume spoke first. He looked stupidly at Hige. "Right now, every policeman is out hunting for us and they know both our human and wolf appearance and the hospital has cameras on every corner. Besides, they won't just handout medicine without seeing the patient first."

Tala opened her mouth to try and speak again but was cut off by Hige.

"They don't know my human appearance," Hige argued. "What choice do we have? We can't let him die!"

"Quiet!" Tala yelled. They all looked at her. "Toboe showed me around the city a bit while helping me get food. There was this healing place but it was just for animals. They would have medicine, wouldn't they?"

Tsume scoffed. "A veterinarian? We're wolves, not pets."

"It be one thing if the runt was fully grown but since he isn't, their medicine could actually work on him and they're closed at this hour." Hige brought out.

"Then we're going," Kiba stood from Toboe before someone else would shoot the idea down. "Hige and I will get the medicine. Tsume, you watch over them."

"Of course," Tsume muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Quent was still up and watching all that had been happening in the city that night through his television in the bar room. The last customer had left and he had cleaned the area before sitting and having a drink himself. Blue had retired for the evening but slept as her wolf self next to Russe on his bed. She had felt the need to stay near him that night and it even made Quent feel a bit more secured knowing his son was being guarded. After the other wolves left, Blue had never looked more lonely and miserable and it was the first time he really saw how much she cared for Hige. She also deeply cared for Russe and he and just couldn't choose between them. Quent didn't want her to have to choose but knew how much Russe loved her. It was a hard choice indeed.

He stood turning off the television and took one more shot of whiskey. Just as he slammed the glass down, hell broke loose. All the windows in his bar exploded around him and smoke grenades were thrown in. Quent held his breath and dove behind his bar just as the grenades released the smoke. He fell unconscious within moments unable to get to Blue or Russe.

* * *

Tala had sat herself on her knees behind Toboe laying his head against them so she could better care for him. She had tried to get him to drink water but could barely get him to drink any. Instead, she used the water to try and better clean the wound on his shoulder. What had started as a deep wound now had worsen with the surrounding bite marks from the dogs that had attacked him. She sang softly as she stroke the rag against the injured shoulder. He still had not waken but had begun to breathe abnormally and broken into cold sweat. Tala thought it was just the sting of the rag whenever she it against the flesh wound so she tried to be more careful. She cares for others better than she does for herself, Tsume thought. She had been such a helpless mouse when he stumbled on her but she had now taken the initiative to care for Toboe and appeared to have some experience with it. She touched the rag against his skin once more and Toboe suddenly convulsed violently and began gasping like he was suffocating. His eyes finally opened but barely halfway.

"Toboe! I'm sorry!" She cried. She dropped the rag touching his face feeling his temperature. "He's so cold." She looked at Tsume shaking. "I-I didn't mean to make it worse, I just wanted to keep the wound clean."

"If you were doing something wrong, I would have said something. You didn't cause this reaction," Tsume knelt down beside Toboe and caught him when he started to roll off her knees. "Come on, kid. Just hold out a few more minutes."

"I...can't...breath- " Toboe spat on his breath before choking and gasping. "It's...freezing!" he grunted holding his chest. His heart felt like it was trying to punch its way out of his chest.

"Hold him," Tsume said laying him against her chest so he'd still sit upright. She did not hesitate to hold him. Tsume took off his jacket and placed it over Toboe's shoulders.

"Surely his wound can't be causing all this," she cried softly.

"It's Septic shock. Once a wound like this gets infected, it spreads and forces the organs to shut down. It should have been tended to the moment he was hurt."

"I tried to bring him to you earlier but he just wanted to find his human friend," Tala cried.

Tsume shook his head. "It's a good thing you didn't come back. Not too long after you left, the police invaded it."

Toboe sat upright holding his chest trying to breathe but the panic from lack oxygen just made it all the harder to take it in. Tala pulled him back close trying to calm him but he fought against her. Tsume grabbed his arms trying to make him stay still.

"Let me go!" Toboe hollered.

"Those fools better hurry back or it will be too late!" Tsume didn't know what more he could do. He looked at Tala who was tightly grasping Toboe's hand still. "Talk to him! Keep him focused on your voice."

She nodded understanding the urgency of it. "Hey." Tala whispered holding his cold hand to her chest. She gasped like she remembered something and reached in her pocket. "After you were taken, I went searching for you. I have to admit I got a bit distracted and came across a jewelry stand. Ooh it had beautiful sparkling things. After watching you steal food, I figured I could steal this." She pulled from her blouse a silver rose necklace. "I got this for me," she said then pulled from her pocket silver bangles, "these are for you. You have to get better so you can thank me." She said sliding them down his right arm.

The only reply Toboe could give was he tightened his fingers around hers where she held his hand. Tala gasped in excitement and smiled for a moment until he released his grip and a long breath escaped his lungs as his head fell back limp. His skin seemed to turn to stone at that moment.

"No!" She yelled. "Wake up! You promised to take me to paradise. You promised!" She held his hand tighter against her chest. She looked at Tsume shaking her head. "Is there nothing more we can do?"

Tsume quickly took and held Toboe up and gave him a shake trying to wake him up but Toboe had stopped breathing completely. "Come on kid! Don't give up!" Tsume yelled desperately. He would feel responsible knowing he had told Toboe he needed to die for what he said."Toboe!" he yelled one more time. At that moment, Kiba and Hige jumped to the balcony and ran towards them sensing what was happening. "It's about time!" Tsume yelled.

"We got it!" Hige announced.

Tala got out of the way as Kiba fell to his knees beside Toboe and shoved his sleeve up his arm. He pulled from his jacket a syringe filled with medicine and pierced it through the skin releasing it into his system.

Tsume shook his head. "It's too late. He's still not breathing." He looked up at Amaris. If they could just get him to breathe to let the medicine work, it could revive him completely. "You call yourself a guardian of wolves. Do something!"

"Don't make her feel responsible!" Kiba yelled.

Amaris came by Tsume's side and sat beside him. "He is right." She took Toboe from Tsume and laid him against her. "She promised him he wouldn't die." She rest her palm on his chest and immediately a blue aura glowed and she leaned in putting her mouth against his. Eyes widened and everyone's mouth dropped, especially Tala's.

"Hey- she started to question it until Hige smacked his palm over her mouth.

Amaris pulled away putting her ear against his chest then opened his mouth again breathing into his lungs. Everyone thought they had lost him until his chest rose showing he was finally breathing. His eyes opened slightly but then snapped wide open when he realized what was going on. It only took a few seconds for him to relax back in her special kiss and he very nearly closed his eyes again. Seeing him clearly enjoy it made Tala all the more jealous. It wasn't exactly the kiss itself he enjoyed but it was her oxygen. Her breath was so overwhelmingly refreshing and he could taste the lunar flower on her breath which was easier to breathe in than the air itself. It was being carried throughout his body reaching his organs that had been failing from lack of oxygen and it made him feel like a new person. Amaris pulled away and smiled once she saw him wide awake. "Are you okay?"

Toboe just stared wide eyed and raised his hand resting it on his chest where her's still was. The aura had warmed his cold fading body as she breathed her pure oxygen into him.

"Say something!" Tala yelled bitterly.

Toboe sat upright with the help of Amaris and pulled his sleeves over his shoulders and then Tsume's jacket still shivering. Amaris gently pulled him against her and startled him when she coddled him like the wolf he was. He was not used to affection but her hold and affection warmed him to the point he could fall back asleep safety. "Just give a bit more time for the medicine to work before trying to stand," Amaris whispered gently.

Tala was more glad than anyone to see him alive but it was easy to see the jealousy overcoming her.

"How do you feel?" Kiba asked more kindly after a few minutes.

Toboe had started to close his eyes and he probably just needed to rest longer but now was not the time and he knew that. He opened his eyes pushing away from Amaris before nodding to Kiba. "Better." He looked back at Amaris smiling. "Thanks."

Amaris replied with her own gentle smile.

"You mean all I had to do was touch lips with him?" Tala put her hands on her hips.

"What?" Toboe yelled his cheeks turning red. "She did more than that!"

"What?" Tala's whole face turned red from anger instead.

"No wait- I didn't mean like that!"

Everyone couldn't help but burst into laughter as Tala stomped off in a childish manner. "Tala wait- he started to go after her until a sudden jolt in his shoulder reminded him he was still in critical condition. The medicine could clearly be seen working already to improve his health but it didn't mean he could take on a fight like he did already that day. He groaned clutching his shoulder. "You still need rest," Kiba said.

Toboe shook his head and slowly got to his feet. "We've been delayed long enough on my account. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get to paradise."

Hige looked away sadly. "I'm still not sure if I can leave her behind like that."

"She made it clear how she felt about paradise," Kiba said. "It's where we belong."

Hige still held a sober look on his face but finally raised his head to Kiba and the others. "You're right," Hige nodded. "I'm with the runt. Let's get going."

Toboe frowned raising a brow. "It's Toboe."

* * *

Kiba and the rest were finally headed out on the city to sweet freedom. They were at the edge of the city where less buildings crowded their view and they could see a bit of landscape. Most of the buildings were abandoned and doomed to be torn down and reconstructed. Kiba was more happy than anyone else to see land within view. Tsume, Tala and Amaris kept up well but not surprisingly, Toboe struggled still weakened by his wound and what it caused him. Hige was behind too struggling not to look behind. He had thought if he didn't look behind, it be easier to leave her behind, but it wasn't. He slowed to a stop as the others ran on. Toboe then stopped and turned around to face Hige who looked like he was fighting a war within himself.

"Hige? Are you all ri- Toboe paused looking passed Hige towards the city.

Hige raised his head at Toboe and saw Toboe had a look of panic. Hige swallowed hard and slowly turned around. A blazing fire could be seen as smoke clouded the sky blotting out the moon. "That's towards where Blue lives!"

"It may not be her-Hige!" Toboe yelled when Hige took off running towards the fire. The rest of the group had stopped, looking in on the scene. Hige did not even hesitate to stop. Kiba looked at Tsume. "Take the rest out of the city. We'll catch up." He said and ran to catch up to Hige. Tsume growled impatiently but urged the rest onward making sure everyone got ahead first before him. Toboe slowed down when he started to pass Tsume and looked away with a frown than ran ahead with the others. After another few minutes of awkward silence, Tsume felt he had to speak up to make peace.

"I don't think you're a traitor," he said awkwardly. He wasn't sure how to reason with a child. "You shouldn't take my words literal."

Toboe stopped walking then turned to face him. "Is that an apology?"

"Uh-" before he could answer, he recognized the sound of a motorcycle engine approaching them. No, two of them. Light appeared at the end of road before two motorcycles flew over the street about to hit Tsume and Toboe. "Look out!" Tsume yelled. He grabbed Toboe by his shoulder shoving him to the ground and fell beside him. The motorcycles landed in front of them and they turned their vehicles around to face Tsume. It was the bounty hunters. "Looks like you found another wolf." He eyed Toboe then looked behind him seeing Tala and smirked when his eyes caught sight of Amaris. "Looks like we get a woman out of this too. Thank you Tsume for leading us straight to them." Amaris backed away in defense mode. Tala stepped forward ready for a fight clenching her fists. "You're not going to touch her! You're going to pay for what you did!"

"You fools are supposed to be in jail," Tsume growled.

Toboe sat up from the pavement. "Who are these guys?"

"Glad you ask," the bounty hunter chuckled. "With every policeman out, it wasn't too hard to escape. We hunted humans before but now with a price so high on wolves, we're changing our plans for awhile and hunting you dogs down."

"You may know a lot about hunting humans but wolves are a completely different story," Tsume stood from the ground getting ready for a fight.

"Not really," the hunter cackled and pulled his gun from his jacket and pointed it at Tsume. "It's the same. You just strike where it will hurt more," he said then aimed the gun at Toboe.

Toboe cringed at the sight of the gun. He was tired of them being pointed at him. Just as he would have pulled the trigger, Tala suddenly flew into the bounty hunter's back and bit into the back of his neck. "With wolves that's the last thing you want to do," she growled. He screamed flailing his arms unable to get her off and fell off the motorcycle hitting the pavement. "Shoot it!" He yelled to his partner. Tsume was about to charge in after the second hunter but Toboe reacted more quickly to the aid of his friend. He immediately shot to his feet charging the second hunter when he started reaching for his gun.

"Toboe no!" Tsume yelled but of course Toboe didn't listen. Toboe charged the man changing into a wolf. The man hesitated between shooting Toboe or Tala who was murdering his partner and before he could decide, Toboe jumped and pounced on him throwing him off his motorcycle. He was thrown on his back and Toboe had every opportunity to take his life but held back. The man clenched his fist and punched it into Toboe's jaw throwing him off him. Immediately after he fought off Toboe, Tsume was on him like a gray blur. The last thing he saw, was Tsume's fangs ripping into his throat. Tala had successfully killed her target. Tsume stood in human form wiping the blood from his mouth. "Humans constantly underestimate us," he spat. "I should have done away with these guys when I had the chance."

Toboe stood in human form rubbing his jaw where the hunter had hit him. "I couldn't bring myself to kill a third person."

"He was ready to kill you," Tsume said.

"I achieved what I wanted and that was preventing Tala from getting shot," he eyed her. "I'm not the only foolish one here." He rubbed his jaw again.

Tala frowned crossing her arms. "I would have been just fine, thank you very much. Why don't you get Amaris to put her lips on that to make you feel better eh?"

"Ok stop saying it like that," Toboe said self consciously as his cheeks turned red. "It's called kissing."

"You would know."

Toboe flattened his brow.

Tsume growled grabbing Tala by her arm and shoved her forward. "All right children, get a move on it or there's going to be another dead body lying around here!"

Toboe started to follow but hated to be walking towards safety while Kiba and Hige were headed back into danger. He turned around facing the great city seeing the smoke rise high into the sky and imagining the scene Kiba and Hige were going to run into. "Toboe, come on!" Tsume yelled over Tala's ranting. Toboe obeyed but with great reluctance, turned his back to the city and followed the rest out.

* * *

"Hige wait!" Kiba yelled trying to catch up.

"You're not going to talk me out of this one!" Hige yelled not even looking back.

When he managed to run a bit closer, he jumped high towards Hige and landed behind him with just enough time to grab his arm. "I'm not trying to talk you out of saving her. If we get to the roofs of these buildings and travel over them, we'll get there faster, draw less attention to ourselves and not stumble into a fiery building surrounded by the police."

Hige shoved Kiba's arm off like he wasn't going to listen but he knew Blue's life was at stake. He nodded to Kiba. "All right, let's go." They jumped to the first building becoming their true wolf selves running and jumping from roof to roof at such great speed yet grace. They reached the center of the city within minutes coming upon the fiery scene. With great horror, it was the Yaiden home engulfed in flames.

"Blue!" Hige yelled. He looked down hearing another cry and saw Quent was being restrained by four policemen as he fought relentlessly against them even with his hands cuffed. "Russe! Sinikka! No! You bastards!" Quent would yell.

"She's still in there!" Hige yelled and without another thought jumped from the roof he was at still in as his wolf self and to a second story window that had been shattered. Kiba soon followed once Hige cleared the window and was inside.

"You see?" One of the police yelled. "This proves Quent Yaiden has been using his home to hide wolves!"

"That's ridiculous!" Quent roared. Immediately there was an explosion and debris went flying into the air as the building caved in a bit. "No! Russe!" Quent would never admit it out loud but he was placing all his trust on Hige now to get Russe and Blue out.

Kiba and Hige had blacked out for a moment from the explosion. It had come from the first floor but thankfully had not been too close to them. The floor beneath them had shifted and walls had fallen over. Hige weakly stood on all four paws when he heard a child's cry fill the air. Kiba heard it too and stood also. "Russe! Blue!" Hige yelled.

Through the thick fog of smoke and fire, Hige saw a silhouette of a child and charged with every strength he had towards it afraid it would disappear. He had to stop suddenly when he nearly ran into the child. "Hige?" Russe asked but then embraced his arms around Hige thick neck and cried into his fur. "I knew you'd come for us!" He cried. He gasped and pulled away when Kiba walked through the flames, his white fur becoming scorched by the flames. "Let Kiba take you out of here. I'll get Blue."

"She's out cold in my room still!" He pointed to the closes doorway. Kiba got on his stomach and allowed Russe to climb on his back. "Can you handle the rest on your own?"

"I'll be fine! Get Russe out of here!"

Russe clutched his fists into Kiba's thick fur as he turned and ran for the window they had came in through. "Hold on!" Kiba yelled as he approached the window. Russe buried his head into Kiba's fur holding on for dear life as Kiba made the jump. Instead of trying to make the awkward jump back to the roof they had first jumped off of, he jumped straight across to a fire escape stairway attached to the building.

"Shoot it!" The order was given to the police.

"No! He's got my son!" Quent yelled but they didn't care. Kiba was fired upon as he scrambled to get to the top. Thankfully he only had two flights of stairs to climb before he could jump to the roof and disappeared from view. Quent breathed in relief knowing his son would be safe now but he was still waiting for the wellbeing of two other wolves.

Hige had found Blue trapped under debris that had fallen through the ceiling. It had fallen on her while she was still in her wolf form. Hige, in his human form, removed the debris off her and picked her up in his arms before dashing as fast as he could back down the inflamed hallway. The floor suddenly shifted again causing him to lose his balance and he fell accidentally letting go of Blue. He got up over his knees becoming increasingly dizzy and sight was blurring from the ingesting of smoke that made it hard to breathe. However, he found the strength and determination to crawl to Blue and took her back in his arms. He slowly stood; the window within view. Just as he started to take another step, the floor shifted again and a loud crash was heard from behind. Hige maintained his balance this time but turned to see the floor was caving in and collapsing beneath him. He found his last strength and burst into a run as the floor began collapsing behind him and threw himself through the window and landed on the same metal staircase Kiba had. Just as he did so, the entire second story of the Yaiden home caved into itself. Hige used his body to shield Blue from the debris and smoke that suddenly overwhelmed them. As soon as he could, he picked Blue back in his strong arms, rose to his feet and climbed the stairway to the top. Thankfully, smoke and debris from the building collapsing offered them cover so the police couldn't get a clear shot to shoot.

When Hige finally was able to jump to the roof, he collapsed to his knees but still held on to Blue. He really just needed to catch his breath and panted trying to catch it.

"I know you're tired," Kiba said, "but if we don't leave now, they'll start surrounding us on this roof."

Hige nodded getting back to his feet. "Let's go."

* * *

Everyone else had finally made it out of the city. Tsume didn't want to lead them too far out until Kiba and Hige returned. He really just didn't want to lead the group of children. Tala was still ignoring Toboe keeping her arms crossed and head turned away with a "Hmph!" whenever he walked too close. Toboe just rolled his eyes. He didn't even know what she was mad about and it be pointless trying to ask at the moment.

Tsume cleared his throat and nudged Toboe's arm to get his attention. "I'm not one to give advice about this sort of thing but... "Toboe looked at him as Tsume muttered something to him in a hushed tone as Tala and Amaris walked ahead. Tala turned her head back suspiciously glowering at them. Toboe's cheeks had turned red as he pulled away from Tsume. "What! You think-

Tsume covered Toboe's mouth walking ahead of him. "It's the only way to get peace and quiet around here."

"What are you two talking so secretive for?" Tala spat.

Toboe rolled his eyes irritably. He turned around looking back again and to his gladness, he saw Kiba and Hige and they looked to be in one piece. "Hey they're back!" He announced happily. Everyone else stopped and turned to see the two and each person they carried.

"Great...another kid," Tsume muttered.

Once Kiba and Hige caught up, Kiba led the group further still carrying Russe on his back. "I know where we can hide. There's a cave not too far from here." They at first hurried across the barren wasteland before the authorities would realize they had actually made it out. The land had once been beautiful until the city drained it of its beauty and resources turning it into nothing but gray and emptiness. Still it was more pleasant to be in it then in the stench of the city. For Kiba at least. As they cleared the city grounds, they relaxed into a slower walk and began climbing up an incline. Russe leaned into Kiba stroking his white fur. "I wish I could be a wolf," he said breaking the long silence. "I think the other humans are just jealous. I'm not like them. Ah!" He yelled when Kiba suddenly jumped to the top of the hill they were climbing. After just a few more minutes, Kiba led them to the cave he had mentioned earlier. Just as they entered the cave the rumbling of thunder could be heard.

A fire was made and everyone could finally rest without worry for now. Hige laid Blue near the fire and stroked her dark fur affectionately. "I'm glad I looked behind," he whispered. Russe came and sat near Hige to check on Blue.

"Is she going to be okay?" Russe asked.

Hige nodded. "She just took a hard hit to the head. Just give her time to recover."

Russe jumped when thunder suddenly split the sky apart and he looked towards the mouth of the cave. Toboe stood there leaning against the wall looking outside as torrential rain fell. He was worried for Akio and wondered what became of the kitten. Akio had not been carrying it last he saw him.

"Hey, I remember him. He's the wolf with the funny name." Russe said. He left Hige and ran up to Toboe but screamed in terror when lightning and thunder clapped in the sky together.

Toboe turned to face him and smiled. "It's nothing to be afraid of."

"You wolves aren't afraid of anything." Russe crossed his arms in envy.

"Wolves can get struck by lightning too," Tala said trudging towards them. "Or are you asking for a death wish 'cause I'll give it to you," she said pulling on his arm jerking him deeper into the cave away from the storm. She raised her hand to his face like she would claw him. "Is that what you want?"

Toboe shoved her hand out of his face. "What is your problem? Are you still mad that Amaris saved my life?"

"She 'kissed' a wolf!" She yelled. "...as you call it. You did not even try to hide that you were enjoying it."

Toboe blushed laughing in guilt which only made Tala angrier. He got serious again and met Amaris' eyes who was giggling at them. He frowned. "Look- " He started than looked at Tsume remembering what he said. "Amaris didn't kiss me. Not in the way you are thinking it."

"Oh real- she was interrupted when Toboe gently but firmly grasped the side of her face and kissed her on her lips. If no one was paying attention to them, they were now. Russe clutched his stomach looking sick. "Gross."

Tala's eyes widened in surprise but she was quick to return this new way of showing affection. That was all she wanted was for Toboe to kiss her after seeing it done for the first time. That was what Tsume had told him. "Just kiss her already so she'll shut up." Toboe pulled away in disbelief he had actually done it. He cleared his throat trying to stay serious. "That's a kiss. It's quite different from what Amaris did. She just breathed her pure oxygen into me and that's what revived me. Not the kiss itself."

Tala tried to stay serious but her whole face had turned bright pink. She finally gave into a girlish squeal. Toboe gave her just what she wanted. "I like being human!" She fell to her knees still giggling in a love daze. Toboe raised his brow and gave into a shy chuckle. He started to walk away when he remembered the bracelets. "Thanks for the bracelets by the way," he raised his right hand showing the bracelets but she was still in a love daze and wasn't even paying attention anymore. He was surprised he could make a girl feel this way. He sighed feeling fully accomplished but terribly embarrassed shaking his head walking passed her. He came to sit next to Hige. He hugged his knees and dropped his head against them trying to hide his red face.

Hige looked at him starting to laugh. "Nice one runt-

"Shut up!"

After a few more minutes have passed, Blue was finally gaining conscious. A big smile came across Hige's face. "Hey are you okay?"

Blue sat up in human form rubbing her head trying to focus her vision. She groaned but nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine." She opened her eyes wide with a gasp and glared at Hige. "Where Russe and Pops?"

"I'm here!" Russe announced and surprised Blue throwing his arms around her neck from behind. "I was so worried about you!"

Blue chuckled patting Russe's arm and looked around the cave. "Where's Pops?"

Hige's smile fell from his face and he shook his head. "He was captured. There was nothing we could do to save him."

"What?" Blue snapped. "You left him behind?"

"I-

"Both you and Russe would have died if we tried to save him first," Kiba spoke in Hige's defense. "This way, you both live and we can still save your owner."

Hige nodded. "I promise we'll save him. Blue, you should know better than me this is how he would want it. He wouldn't be able to live without you or Russe. He would have killed me had I saved him first."

Blue looked away sadly still holding onto Russe's arm he held around her neck. "I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't have left him behind if you didn't have to. I should have protected my own family. I'm sorry Russe."

"It took Hige and me together to get both you and Russe out safely," Kiba said. "You can't have expected to save everyone on such short notice."

Hige affectionately placed his hands on her shoulders. "I promise, we'll work together to get Pops out. Maybe he'll at least trust me then."

Blue pulled him close embracing around his neck. "Thank you so much, Hige!"

As the hour passed, everyone, one by one, fell asleep near the campfire. There was a sense of freedom now after leaving the city behind. Tsume was the only one who never fell asleep. While everyone slept, he stood at the mouth of the cave staring at the barren wasteland. He was practically leaving his whole life behind.

"Are you really going to miss that dump?"

Tsume turned to see Kiba wide awake and just scoffed turning his back to him. Kiba stood from where he had been sleeping and approached Tsume's side. "Even you deserve better than living there."

"I've spent nearly ten years of my life there," Tsume said. "And within a few minutes I had to decide to leave all that behind."

"I'm sure that city is not what it was ten years ago. This world certainly isn't." Kiba said sadly. "We're leaving this dying world behind for something better. Amaris will lead us there."

Tsume just laughed at the thought.

"Still think it's a fairytale?"

"It's too good to be true. Of course it's a fairytale."

"Amaris is real though and to me, she is enough proof that paradise is out there."

Before more could be said, a tremor could be felt in the ground and steadily getting more violent. The other's were being stirred awake as the ground began to quake.

"What the- Tsume started to say.

"Everyone get up!" Kiba yelled. "They've found us!"

A loud boom, like that of a cannon, was heard followed by a hissing sound. Everyone froze for a few seconds before the land near the cave exploded. Heavy militaristic machines could be heard approaching them including tanks. The humans were surely desperate to wipe them out.

"I didn't think they'd find us this quickly," Tsume said in shock.

"That can't be the police," Kiba said surprised by how well armed they were.

"It's the military." Tsume uttered.

"Everyone out!" Kiba yelled.

"Are you crazy?" Hige yelled. "We'll get blown to bits!"

Another shot from the tank was fired and landed even closer to the cave. Chunks of rocks began to fall making Tala scream.

"Would you rather get crushed or trapped in this cave?" Kiba yelled impatiently.

Hige paused like he actually had to think about it. Blue rolled her eyes grabbing Hige's hand and picking up Russe in her other arm before running out the mouth of the cave. The rest followed after them into the dangerous open land. Military trucks and tanks started to climb up the incline and fired again at the wolves. Tala froze in place screaming hearing the loud whistle of the cannonball nearing ever so closer. Toboe was just ahead of her and turned grabbing her by her wrist and pulled her forward. "Come on!" He gasped sensing the cannonball about to strike, shoved her forward and fell over her to guard her. The cannonball landed just a few yards from them blowing up the land near the two and throwing debris everywhere.

"Toboe!" Tsume cried out and turned back to help the two.

"We're going to get slaughtered!" Hige yelled over the machines the humans drove.

Kiba nodded and looked at Blue. "Take Amaris and the youngest wolves with you. We'll distract the humans."

"That's not what I had in mind!" Hige shouted.

Tsume was relieved to see both Tala and Toboe move and unharmed from the strike. Toboe sat over Tala who was shaking becoming paralyzed with fear. The machines humans drove really did frighten her. Tsume approached them kneeling down in front of Tala. He grabbed her by her shoulders forcing her up. She had tears in her eyes. "Get a move on it Tala! This isn't the time. Both of you move!"

Toboe nodded and grabbed Tala by her wrist forcing her to run with him. As they ran, Toboe noticed Hige, Tsume and Kiba running back down the incline to meet the humans in battle. He stopped and looked at Tala. "Run with Blue and Amaris. I'll catch up." He said and ran back down the incline after the others.

"What do you think you're doing?" She yelled but he didn't stop to yell back. "Stop being brave!" She hollered.

Toboe caught up just as Kiba was laying out a quick plan to distract the humans.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tsume yelled.

"You're too hurt to fight runt," Hige said.

"I'm fine! Look, I know a bit about their machines. I can distract and even stop a machine. Let me fight."

Kiba nodded. "All right, we run down to meet them in separate directions so they can't fire on all of us at the same time. Go!"

The four of them charged down the incline in their true wolf form proudly towards the humans and their deadly machines. Side by side, Kiba, Hige, Tsume and Toboe ran until they parted ways to scatter the tanks and trucks. Gunfire was let loose. This was a start of a war with the outcome of wolves being completely destroyed or finding sanctuary in their paradise before it was too late. This was only the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

Fog filled the depths of the dark forest surrounding a lonely wolf traveling through its shadows. It walked slowly moaning softly in pain. Its right eye shut tightly as it oozed fluids blinding half his vision. Running straight down his right brow, eyelid and down his black and white furry face was an gash like he had been clawed by another beast.

No sound could be heard in the dark forest, just the sounds of his own thoughts taunting him in a never ending torment of his mental being. Voices from the only people he knew and could care about ranged clearly in his mind. 'You're no wolf, just a mutt.' 'Find a human to take you in, stupid dog. You have no place among us.' Many of their insults seem to shout all at once at him and there was no hiding from it. Not even being on the other side of the world wouldn't hide him from those voices. He was only half wolf and the pack he had been apart of had not let a day go by without reminding him what he really is. He was a beautiful black and white wolf built large despite only being half blood but he had come to think himself much lower than what he really was.

He raised his head sniffing the air catching a whiff of fresh meat. He had not eaten for days and couldn't help but continue following the scent. What started as a slow walk shortly eased into a run as the scent grew stronger. He turned a sharp turn around a tree knowing that fresh meat was just around it.

His run was cut short when he misjudged how wide of a turn he should have taken and ended up plowing right in the tree he was trying to avoid. A yelp escaped his mouth as he hit the tree but slowly and steadily, he got back to his feet. His vision blurred but then focused and there in front of him was a scrap of meat. In the very back of his mind, it warned him to be cautious but the want of food overpowered the need to be careful.

Just as he approached the chunk of meat, a cage snapped over him from beneath the ground even before he touched the meat. He whimpered in fear as the cage enclosed around him and a gun unfolded from the cage straight at him. He barely blinked before it released electric bolts nearly shocking him to death. His howl filled the night air then there was nothing but silence...

* * *

He had spent nearly a month in jail with no hope of anyone bailing him out and now out of the blue, he was being sent away. He kept his head low trying to avoid confrontation with the real criminals as they were being forced on a small aircraft to God knows where. Each one of the criminals including Quent Yaiden were handcuffed and would have to endure a long ride with no ac. Quent had overheard they were headed towards the city Dai'Ron and if they were, they were headed for hell. Dai 'Ron was a wealthy city that housed the military and obviously had the strongest prison hold. For over half his life, he had been a soldier and lived in the great city Dai 'Ron learning to become a deadly machine. He knew war and violence all too well and would be headed straight back into it. Two policemen were overseeing the line of criminals entering the aircraft while another stood at the entrance of it identifying and checking them off as they entered.

"Ah yes, Quent Yaiden," he muttered after flipping through several pages on the clip board. There it gave a picture, finger prints, reasons for arrest and criminal rights. "You're the one who housed wolves?" He asked his thought out loud but Quent had heard him. He raised his eyes from the clip board to see Quent staring at him like he was a complete idiot.

"What's holding the line up?" An impatient policeman yelled. He came towards the front where Quent was and frowned at the policeman checking him off. "Today Lebowski! Stop wasting time!"

"Yes sir!" Lebowski straightened himself clearing his throat. "Right this way, sir," he said to Quent being surprisingly respectful. Quent just rolled his eyes with an impatient sigh before stepping over the ramp into the small aircraft where two other policemen were waiting.

A little over twenty prisoners were on the aircraft not including the policemen in charge of watching and escorting them. Quent sat towards the middle of the aircraft trying to draw the least attention possible. Lebowski was sent down the main path to look over the prisoners one more time and gave instructions. "Heads down and no talking. You will be dealt with harshly if you do not obey and it will affect the time you spend in the prison of Dai' Ron. Thank you for your cooperation." He said and turned around facing and approaching the front of the aircraft where the other policemen were.

All Quent could think about was Russe and his safety. He was a human child living and being cared for by wolves; the very things he had tried to get his family to avoid. He wondered what would happen to Russe if he was ever discovered with all those wolves. Would they go as far as to kill his child? He was confident though that Blue would keep him safe and properly cared for, like not letting Russe see them hunt and rip open an animal expecting the child to eat like that.

Quent raised his head from his thoughts when Lebowski passed him and out of the corner of his eye, saw a prisoner sitting across him pull something from his side pocket. He turned his head all the way to see in time it was a large pocket knife and was eyeing Lebowski threateningly while he had his back turned. He stood suddenly raising his knife with a roar. "You craven bastards!"

"Look out!" Quent shout a warning.

Just as he lunged at Lebowski, Quent stood lunging after the prisoner using his cuffed hands and wrapped them around his neck pulling tight to choke and restrain him. Lebowski whirled around naturally reacting by reaching for his gun at his side and raising it to his assailant. He lowered the gun quite surprised to see how swiftly Quent acted. Lebowski was shoved aside by the other two policemen, one raising a taser and tasered the prisoner but also striking Quent in the process releasing 50,000 volts that coursed through his body. Both their bodies caved from immense pain and slammed against the floor and everything went black for Quent.

* * *

There was finally some peace for the wolves who left Listra behind. They literally had to fight for their freedom from it but had managed to fight off the humans and their military weapons and ran for the snowy mountains for cover. It has been a month since that dark day but now they were in open nature with snow gently falling around them. They had stumbled upon a mountain village and now were resting awhile near it while Hige, Blue and Tala went to the village to get food and supplies. Having Russe in the group was a bit of a set back since a human child could barely go a day without eating while wolves could survive days without food. Not only that, but the child had to eat cooked meat and not raw which made it all the more difficult to find Russe food. No one was really bothered by it except Kiba who just wanted to keep moving. He and Hige almost got into a fight because how hard Kiba was pushing the group and before long, everyone was up for a long break and a breather.

Kiba stood impatiently with a permanent frown waiting for the others to return. Tsume had gone ahead and made a fire that Toboe had curled nearby in his wolf form for its warmth. Russe over the month had come to look up to Toboe befriending him and was now curled against his furry body for warmth until Blue got back with the others.

Amaris approached Kiba's side resting her delicate hand on his shoulder. "Relax Kiba. The others are not used to traveling like this. Come sit by the fire and rest with us. You're tired too.

"

Kiba softened his face but shook his head. "The sooner we get away from the human village, the better. We can't trust them."

"People here are not like the ones in the city. This one us sure they see wolves and other creatures out here all the time."

Kiba saw her reasoning but still hesitated to let go of his anxieties. He finally dropped his tense shoulders in defeat and slowly approached the fire with Amaris. Tsume was standing near it leaning his back against the trunk of a tree with crossed arms and wouldn't even glance at Kiba. It had been difficult for everyone to get along well since running from the city. There had been plenty of fights and arguments on where they should go, the exact location of paradise and if it was even real. Amaris and even Toboe instead fought to keep the group together trying to say positive things and begging them just to get along. Usually only Amaris could lessen the tension though. Amaris, lately, held unusual sadness in her green eyes to the point it started to worry Kiba.

Russe yawned stretching his arms and in the process, accidentally punched Toboe giving him a rude awakening. He shot his head up with a yelp.

"Oh sorry!" Russe exclaimed. "I didn't mean to."

Toboe shook his head also shaking the snow off that had fallen on his wolf head. "It's okay. I just wasn't expecting it."

Russe sat up holding his hands closer to the flames while Toboe got up on his four legs stretching his back and legs and then shook the rest of his fur to get the snow off. Above his left leg was a long silver scar from when Kudo had stabbed him. It still was healing but it barely bothered him now. He would forever have to bear the scar.

"Hey!" Russe laughed when Toboe shook the snow on him. His smile only grew bigger when he saw Blue with Hige and Tala returning. Hige had a deer over his shoulders looking pretty proud of himself. Tala was carrying a small bag at her side smiling too. Blue carried some new clothes and food for Russe so he'd stay warm as they headed deeper in the mountains. Tala ran up towards the others at the campfire. "I got everyone gifts from the village. They were so nice!" She first approached Kiba reaching in the bag and pulled out a black cord necklace with an engraved ivory fang as the pendent. "This is for you Kiba. Once I saw it I just knew it had to be yours."

Kiba looked surprised that she got him something but thanked her taking it from her hand. Hige had a leather dog collar Blue had given him. "You guys were supposed to just get food," Kiba muttered bitterly.

"They have so much pretty things here," Tala said reaching in her bag and pulled out a chain necklace with a crescent moon and held it to Amaris. "Fit for the beautiful moon maiden you are," she giggled.

Amaris laughed softly and wrapped the necklace around her dainty neck and gently pulled at the crescent moon pendant. "It's beautiful."

She next ran up to Tsume who immediately rolled his eyes at her. "This looks just like you Tsume" she pulled from her bag a small stuff animal, gray puppy and held it up to his face.

Toboe suddenly burst out laughing until he felt Tsume's glare on him then he quieted. Tsume slapped the stuff animal from her hand and it landed in the snow. "Do I look like I play with toys?"

Tala picked up the gray puppy and shrugged sadly. "I didn't expect you to play with it. He just...looks like you."

"I'm not going to be carrying a toy while we travel through this wasted wilderness. Take it back."

"Hey easy," Hige said and dropped the dead deer on the ground. "Lighten up Tsume. At least someone cared enough to think about you."

"Hige!" Toboe yelled angrily.

"That's it," Tsume growled and started to walk away from them. "Even if paradise is real, it wouldn't be paradise with you dogs there."

Tala cut in front of Tsume to stop him. "No don't go! Ok, I'll take the stuff animal back, just don't go."

"This isn't about the stupid toy! Out of my way!" He shoved her aside nearly knocking her to the ground and stormed off.

"Tsume!" Toboe stood and started to go after him.

"Just let him go," Hige spat. "He's obviously not interested in paradise like we are."

Toboe turned his head glaring at Hige with clenched fists like he wanted to say something but instead, said nothing and continued after Tsume.

Hige scoffed. "What a little brat."

"Did you really kill this deer?" Kiba asked.

Hige started to open his mouth but Blue spoke instead. "Hige sniffed it out on the way back from the village." Hige frowned at her and stayed silent.

"Why does it feel like going to the village was a complete waste of time?" Kiba growled.

"It wasn't!" Blue raised her voice.

While they argued, Tala came to sit next to Russe holding the stuff animal to her chest fighting the tears she wanted to cry. Russe looked at her and smiled. "It looks so sweet," he said referring to the puppy stuff animal she held. She held it up looking sadly at it then held it to Russe. "You can have it."

"Who made you leader?" Hige raised his voice. "We don't have to leave just because you want to."

"We need to keep moving," Kiba said. "We can't stay in one spot too long. With how long the rest of you lived in that dump, I doubt you'd realize the dangers that lie out here; in these mountains."

"Hey I've lived my fair share in the wild. Don't think you know everything!"

"Stop!" Amaris suddenly shouted and stepped between Kiba and Hige and glared at them both. "Stop this." She looked away and for once, she looked like she was getting angry but she had not the personality to explode from anger like the others.

"Amaris?" Kiba asked in a kinder tone.

Amaris looked back at him. "This one promised to lead the wolves to paradise but it will take all of us to get there."

Kiba sighed and looked in the direction Tsume and Toboe went. He looked back at her. "You told me that we all once knew each other." Amaris' face softened and her eyes showed a hint of sadness knowing where the conversation was headed. Tala raised her head curiously.

"What?" Hige asked.

"How?" Kiba asked Amaris. "You spoke of a previous lifetime we all knew each other and died for the sake of paradise."

"Died?" Tala stood to her feet. "Like...everyone actually died trying to find paradise?"

Amaris stayed quiet and her eyes glistened with tears. She finally looked back at Kiba. "This one will explain when Toboe and Tsume return."

"You mean if they return," Hige muttered.

"Of course they will," Tala yelled.

Kiba nodded to Amaris. "If they're not back by sundown, we'll go search for them."

* * *

"Tsume stop!" Toboe yelled at him for the third time. Tsume only walked but Toboe found he could barely keep up with how fast he could walk. He finally got close enough behind him to where he didn't have to yell so much. "Look, we're all just tired, hungry and cranky. Just come back and eat while we have food- He was taken by surprise when Tsume suddenly whirled around clutching Toboe's throat and pinned him against the closes tree. "Stop following me! Can't you damn kids take a hint?" Tsume notice Toboe's neck still had marks from when Satou had tried to strangle him, quickly felt guilt and released Toboe with a shove. He only felt worse when Toboe tripped on the root of a tree hidden beneath the snow and fell. Everyone had learned he was naturally a klutz anyway."Get out of my sight!" Tsume tried to hide his guilt.

"Where will you go?" Toboe asked still sitting in the snow. "All the other cities will just be the same."

"What difference will it make, here in the wild or in the city?" Tsume questioned and attempted to storm off again.

"You'll be alone," Toboe said sadly. Tsume stopped. "My worse moments were when I was by myself."

Tsume rolled his eyes at the cliche words. "And nearly meeting your demise wasn't?" Tsume was surprised when Toboe said, "no."

Toboe shook his head and said it again. "No it wasn't. You, Amaris and Tala," he blushed thinking of how Tala cared for him. "You three saved my life. Kiba and Hige didn't even know me and risked their lives to save mine too. Even if I did die, at least it would have been in the care of my friends. To die alone would have been worse." Toboe stood brushing the snow off him. "You all helped me and each other. We joined together and outsmarted those humans. Imagine what more we could be," he smiled. "We need you Tsume and whether you admit it or not, you need us more than ever."

"See unlike you, I'm not a helpless little pup," Tsume turned to face him. "I don't need to depend on others to watch out for me."

Toboe frowned. "I think without my mother I've done pretty good for myself." He looked away sadly like he was thinking on distant memories of her. He sighed and started to walk back towards where the others were. "I guess I can't force you to come back but at least with us you have some sort of purpose. Something tells me you don't have much out here on your own." Toboe left it at that and finally left Tsume to himself.

* * *

Quent groaned when he felt something smack against his head. He opened his eyes to see through a window, the world was passing him by. Before he could fully gather his thoughts, he felt the aircraft he was in hit more turbulence and knocked his head against the window again. He finally sat up and cursed.

"Are you all right?" He heard someone nearby ask.

Quent raised his head irritably about to drool still somewhat paralyzed from the taeser gun that had affected him even though it was struck into the prisoner he was holding back. Lebowski was sitting across the seat beside Quent while the prisoner that had tried to attack Lebowski was chained to a pole towards the front of the aircraft.

"Why did youstop that man from attacking me?" Lebowski asked almost suspiciously. What reason would a prisoner protect a policeman anyway. Quent's only reply was a grunt as he turned his head away. Lebowski cleared his throat trying to break the awkward silence. "Well thanks. I'll tell the warden what you did and it will no doubt reduce your sentence. You deserve it for saving my life."

Quent said nothing. Fire a few more moments, there was silence.

"No criminal would protect a policeman, so you can't really be a criminal," Lebowski suddenly said. He was obviously a talker and it was the last thing Quent wanted right now. "You don't seem the criminal type. If you ask me, being sentenced to prison for just being seen with a wolf is a little harsh. Still you don't seen like an animal person either."

Quent looked back at Lebowski narrowing his eyes irritably.

"Do you think you could explain what happen?" Lebowski asked. "I could explain-

"Are you a policeman or a lawyer?" Quent spat. "Your guess is as good as mine. I don't know why they arrested me."

"Because wolves were living in your house. We saw two jump in to save your son. How do you explain that?"

"At least someone saved my son. A little sad that wolves saved my son and not the police. In fact, you were the ones who placed my son in danger."

Lebowski now was silent. It was hard for him to argue with that and he had not seen it like that until Quent said something. "It was thought...maybe your son was a wolf. Then there was that woman seen at your bar. They said she was beautiful before beginning to suspect her as a wolf in disguise. Like she was too good to be true. Is it true? Perhaps that's why they set your home on fire. That would be three wolves seen in your home. Am I right?"

Now it was Quent's turn to be quiet. How Lebowski put it did make it sound bad but no one was supposed to never find out about Blue. No on never got close to suspecting her until Hige came around encouraging her to be her wolf self. It sounded harsh to deny Blue her wolf freedom but it was a protection for her; for the whole family. Since Hige got involved, she became less careful about using her wolf form. The troubles really started that night he found Toboe in the trash and his blood and cries drew the other wolves to him drawing trouble right behind them. Why couldn't I have shot the kid? Quent thought. It would have saved him so much trouble and would have kept the other wolves away and prove to the police his feelings about wolves had he shown them a dead wolf's body and even collecting money for it. Still something about that moment, holding the gun to Toboe's heart felt so wrong. It wasn't necessarily his cries for mercy that got to Quent, after all he still fired the gun, but how familiar the situation they were both in. Like it has happened before. Being in the room with all the other wolves brought on the same feelings. Quent couldn't fully understand it yet.

"Sir?" Lebowski interrupted his thoughts. He stood from his seat. "Perhaps I should let you rest. We should arrive soon. By the way, the name is Lebowski, Hubb Lebowski."

* * *

They always fall for it, Jiro thought in amusement. He walked side by side with another man down a dim lit hallway made of concrete. He had just received a report they had caught another wolf. It was very rare to catch a wild wolf and they only seem to catch wolves who wonder by themselves. It was often said some wolves travel in a pack together but Jiro had only heard of one wolf pack, which they had already ambushed. Of course, the goal would be to wipe them out but you needed to fight fire with fire. Wolves could kill other wolves and with aid from scientists, they have found a way to control them, even their transformation to look like humans. It was said wolves could only cast a spell to look like humans and not actually become humans but things have long changed since earlier times. Not only were wolves much stronger and intelligent, they could actually take on the physical shape of a human...a human with strong abilities. To Jiro and people like his father, however, they were savaged creatures who were too strong and powerful for their own good. It was disgusting to see wolves as humans still act like a wild creature. Eating from the garbage, eating right off of a dead animal and deceiving other humans before their eyes. What Jiro and his father fail to admit was how they envy the wolves. Deep down they knew they were much weaker and frail compared to the wolves who could be super humans if they wanted to. It was power Jiro craved for. Instead, he had to settle having power over a handful of wolves. Thanks to scientists and their observations they had learned to recognize most wolves as humans. Most wolves had rich golden eyes few could hide in their human form and those eyes seemed to glow on a full moon. It was the best time to hunt wolves was on a full moon. They thirst for moonlight like water. It was only a matter of time before they would be able to find and wipe then all out.

They approached a steel shut door that was guarded by two soldiers who saluted Jiro, swiped a keycard through the controls and typed a code in them before the locks creaked and the door slowly opened. Inside was a secret military base housing the scientists, lab technicians and surgeons who performed the needed experiments for the military.

There was a prison hold just to cage the wolves like the animals they are. The military had long learned wolves could bite through steel bars and instead held them captive by a visible force field that would shock the wolves if they approached it too closely.

Another soldier met them and led the general passed rooms where lab technicians were involved deep in their assigned work. Working on devices that would keep the wolves in their control. Jiro cracked a smile on his thin lips dwelling on the coming future. Something big was about to start...perhaps a war.

The three men walked through another steel door leading into the room where they held captive the few wolves to do whatever they please. They only had three wolves in their clutches including their new recent edition. A huge black and white wolf that had become blind in one eye since coming to the facility. He will be easy to manipulate, Jiro thought. Four wolves over the years had manage to escape this prison hold with only one that they were able to recapture. Still, this only proved wolves' intelligence. Since then, the military has reinforced their security and strengthened the prison hold and for nearly twelve years, no wolf has been able to escape. The other wolves they have had, they killed opening their insides and learning what gave them such unique powers or they became failed experiments leaving them now with just three wolves. An old female dog and young male and the newest edition was a young wolf.

The wolf lied on its side in his cell breathing slowly like it was dying already. With how short of a time its been here, the wolf has already been drugged and blood taken from it to keep the wolf weak. All the wolves were drugged heavily to keep their strength and spirits low.

"How's the newest visitor?" He asked the soldier who led them in the room.

"He's become blind in his right eye sir and still healing from wounds he had since before coming here."

General Jiro had his arms folded behind his back looking down his nose at the wolf. "They heal much more slowly without the moonlight. Our scientists can't figure out why the moonlight gives them so much power."

"I'm not a wolf," the creature moaned softly.

"Quiet beast!" The soldier yelled threateningly clutching his weapon.

Jiro chuckled. "At ease soldier. He's already got my interest," he glanced at the wolf. "What would you call yourself then?"

"I don't know," the wolf moaned. "I'm only a half blood."

"Half wolf?" The man next to Jiro spoke. He was the colonel. "What's the other half?" He scoffed.

"Dog," Jiro spat. "But I don't see a difference. Maybe not all dogs are wolves but all wolves are dogs. You're no bigger than a wolf and obviously can talk."

The wolf looked away sadly. "My pack saw differently."

Jiro's eyes widened, and he stepped forward towards the beast. "Your pack? More of you?"

The wolf didn't say anything or move.

Jiro smiled in thought. Manipulating this wolf was going to be even easier. "They threw you out?"

The wolf buried its head in shame just wanting to be left alone. Not only did they throw him out because of how different he was but because he accidentally killed another in his pack.

"They picked on you, you finally got fed up and fought back. I've heard this story before." Jiro continue to taunt it. "Did you kill another?" Jiro got his answer when the wolf raised its head still keeping it turned away though.

The wolf then growled. "He deserved it. I was only defending myself." He weakly stood on all four paws and turned to glare at the three men. His right eye was completely white with a scar running down the right side of his face. The other eye was blue which surprised Jiro. Most wolves had gold eyes. "He did this to me then they exiled me."

Jiro muttered something in the soldier's ear and replied to him, "Yes sir," before leaving the room. Jiro looked at the young wolf again. "I can help you gain revenge but it will have to be my way."

"Revenge?" The wolf raised its head showing a spark of interest. "Why would you want to help me?"

"Let's get something straight here," Jiro started, "I absolutely hate your kind. You have powers no one should have but I can make an exception for you especially knowing your other half. It is said a dog is a man's best friend."

The soldier returned with a wooden box in hand and handed it to the general. The general opened the box pulling out a silver torque with sharp ends. "This is fitted to go just behind your neck almost like a collar. It will make you stronger and quicker like the other wolves."

"You mean you'll let me go?"

Jiro had to fight a scoff but right now he was trying to earn the wolf's trust. "You have to earn your freedom wolf. You have to do things my way," he held the torque up.

The wolf studied the torque and its sharp ends. "How is that put on?"

"Surgically. It won't hurt...much."

The wolf backed away with a whimper. "I'm just a test, aren't I? Why would you want to make wolves stronger if you hate them so much?"

Jiro sighed impatiently putting the torque back in the box. "Perhaps you need time to think on it. You can rot in here until we need to test another young wolf on an invention and that time, you'll be force to. You should be thankful I'm being so kind now." He handed the box to the colonel. "I'll return tomorrow for your answer. Be a good dog now." He left the room with the colonel.

* * *

Heavy military vehicles were making their way up the mountain with no obstacle able to slow them. Toboe had picked up on their loud machinery on his way back to where the other wolves were resting. He had found over the month he had more sensitive hearing than the others just like Hige was more sensitive to smells. He felt like it was his responsibility to check out what was headed their way. He concealed himself in his human form behind a tree watching the heavy machinery past by. "No way. They couldn't have come all the way from Listra and found us this quickly." They were headed straight for where the others rested and without Tsume, it be a even more hopeless fight. It was going to be an ambush. "Just like Tala's pack," he continued to whispered in thought. Toboe could not get back to them without drawing attention to himself and still endangering the others. "I could distract...maybe lead then down the wrong direction." He didn't no what else to do. Either try or be blood guilty. He clutched the bark of the tree closing his eyes and took a deep breath. He exhaled. "All right." He started to reveal himself to the enemy planning to howl when a large hand suddenly clamped over his mouth and pulled him back behind the tree. He muffled out a cry.

"Easy runt, it's just me," he recognized Hige's voice. He shoved Toboe's back against the tree. "What did you plan to do? Fight them yourself?"

Toboe breathed in relief. "Hige, those humans are headed straight for the others. We have to do something."

Hige looked around the tree watching the heavy machinery move slowly up the incline. He shook his head and looked back at Toboe. "Everyone is out searching for you and Tsume. Still, the rest of the deer is back there. Wouldn't want all that to go to waste."

"We can still turn them in the wrong direction. Get them off our trail- He was interrupted when one of the tanks suddenly fired towards their direction.

"Look out!" Hige yelled. The land around them suddenly exploded as earth and bark began to rain ferociously on them. Toboe and Hige had tried to jump to safety but was caught in the explosion. They were tossed in the air with the debris and landed on the ground. Fortunately, they were only covered in scrapes and bruises from the debris and not harmed from the explosion itself. Hige fell on his side grunting as he tried to get up. He looked over at Toboe who had landed flat on his chest. "You okay run- He paused noticing a peculiar scar on the back of Toboe's neck. Toboe weakly sat up and his long hair fell covering the scar again not allowing Hige to get a full glimpse of it.

"That mark on your neck," Hige said with urgency, "where did you get it from?"

Toboe glared at him but before more could be said, the machines fired again. Both quickly stood and jumped towards a rocky incline before they were showered with more debris. They shielded their faces momentarily before making another jump over the rocky incline to higher ground above the machines the humans drove. Machine guns were then released on them as they scrambled to get away. The tank then fired again at the rocky incline throwing the large rocks everywhere. For a moment, Toboe thought about howling to get the others attention but remembered the goal was to draw the humans away from them. Then again, the firing and explosion was only going to draw the attention of the others. They needed to know that Hige and Toboe were still alive.

* * *

Kiba had sent Blue, Russe and Amaris to find safer ground after sensing the coming danger and to keep a close eye out for Toboe and Tsume. Hige had left in a different direction so they could cover more ground in their search. Kiba now just walked with Tala who had refused to leave with Blue.

"I'm sure they're all right," Tala said nervously. "Maybe they are just having a long discussion...or something."

"You know you could still have searched for them with Blue," Kiba muttered.

Tala shook her head. "Instinct said to go with you. Besides, wolves like you and me got to stick together eh?" She nudged his side.

Kiba frowned. "Wolves like us?"

"All the other wolves are from the city. You and I are from the untamed wild," she clenched her fist raising it in the air with a proud smile. Kiba just kept walking pass her. She ran back to his side and smiled. "You know you're a handsome wolf."

Kiba froze glaring at her. "Thanks?" He questioned her thinking.

She giggled. "I just know of some pretty girl wolves from my pack who would be interested in you. You seem like you need a girl-

"I'm fine. Now drop it."

"We should try and find my pack. They have this great feast every full moon. If we showed up there with Amaris...ooh she would be the life of the party. They would happily welcome the moon maiden, don't you think, Kiba?"

Kiba paused in his walking losing his patience. "Look, Tala- he was interrupted when the sound of a distant explosion was heard.

Tala slowly turned towards the direction it came from. "What was that? It couldn't be the humans already...could it?" A second explosion was heard and she gasped in fright.

"Let's go," Kiba said bursting into a run. Tala was quick to follow after him. They hadn't run too far when someone from the trees jumped to the ground before Kiba could pass him. It was Tsume. He approached Kiba. "What's going on?"

"Where's Toboe?" Tala asked.

"He's supposed to be with you," Kiba said. "I see you didn't have the courage to actually run away," he stated.

"I only said I was leaving you dogs. I can decide for myself if I want to stay here in this forest or not."

"Please stop," Tala begged thinking they forgot their objective. "We still- a third explosion was heard then the echoed sounds of a machine gun. A few moments later, a wolf's howl filled the night air. Tala gasped. "That's Toboe!" She burst into a run not even caring if Kiba or Tsume were following.

* * *

Hige and Toboe had finally put enough distance between themselves and the humans to rest. Both were still in one piece and each panted trying to catch their breath. "That was close," Toboe huffed holding his chest.

"You're lucky I showed up," Hige spat. He stood straight after catching his breath. "That mark on your neck. How did you get it?"

Toboe frowned. "There's nothing on my neck. It was probably just debris. I'm still covered in it," he pulled a small twig from his hair.

"Let me see," Hige started to approach him.

Toboe stepped away shaking his head. "Hige, it's nothing."

"Just let me see," Hige said. When Toboe tried to stepaway again, Hige got a little aggressive grabbing Toboe's arm and jerked him close.

"Let go!" Toboe cried.

But Hige would not. He held Toboe's hair aside and for a moment, got a full glimpse of the scar and dropped his jaw in shock. "It can't be." The sight of it nearly made him angry.

"Hige!" Toboe roared and in the fit of trying to free himself from his clutches, he elbowed Hige in his cheekbone. It ignited Hige's anger he was trying to hold down and he replied to Toboe's blow by punching him across the face. It threw Toboe on the ground on his knees into the virgin snow. Hige realized he struck Toboe too hard when the boy sat up dripping blood from his nose.

"Toboe-I'm sorry;I shouldn't have- he stopped when he heard rustling and footsteps approached them. A few moments later, Kiba showed up with Tala and Tsume.

"There you are!" Tala announced. Toboe looked away trying to hide his bloody nose and crossed his arm over his face but everyone could see the blood on the white snow. "Are you hurt?" Tala asked starting to approach his side.

"Stay back!" Toboe snapped. He stood warily and stumbled forward.

Hige caught him by his shoulders. "I'm sorry-

"Let go!" Toboe yelled. Hige immediately released him and Toboe fell clumsily back in the snow. It might have been funny had he not been in pain and furious. Tala attempt to approach him again.

Both Tsume and Kiba looked at Hige but before accusations could start flying, Toboe pushed away from Tala again and stood. "I'm fine. I just took a bad fall; that's all." His cover for Hige failed when Toboe couldn't bear to face him and he walked away into the woods in a hurry. Tala followed after him.

"What happened?" Kiba asked Hige.

Hige said nothing. He looked away slowly raising his hand rubbing the back of his neck. He had the exact same scar as Toboe but he didn't want to reveal the strange marks to everyone yet. He had humiliated Toboe enough already and he would humiliate them both again if he revealed the scars and how they got them.

"Amaris is right," Kiba said. "We're going to end up killing each other if we don't find a way to get along."

Hige started to walk passed them and shrug. "We need to go. Those humans will catch up to us if we don't move." Once he started to cross Tsume, however, Tsume gripped Hige's arm nearly hurting him. "You lay another hand on him-

Hige shoved Tsume's grip off. "You'll what? How do you expect to protect him if you plan on walking out on us?"

"He's got a point," Kiba said. "Are you staying or leaving?"

"I'm not protecting him...but for now I'll stay. You guys need all the help you can get."

"Good. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

The prisonhold was too quiet for the young wolfdog. He had gotten enough strength to where he could pace and think on General Jiro's words. The other wolf had said nothing to him and barely moved around in her cell. She had completely lost her spirit it seemed. The humans had come and taken the other wolf not long after Jiro had left and he wasn't sure for what.

The woman sat in human form with her back against the cold concrete wall and her head held down. Even in her older age, she looked beautiful but it was hard to tell for sure. It was so dark in the room and her long dark hair laced with silver strands covered her face.

"Hey," he hissed trying to get her attention. It was the first time he spoke since Jiro left the day before.

The woman raised her head shifting her eyes at him but said nothing.

"I'm Weylyn...what's your name?"

She looked away from him turning her back to him.

"Please, say something!" Weylyn begged. "I can't bear the stillness in here anymore. Is it because I'm not a full blood?" After all, she was present when Jiro questioned him and he admitted he was not whole blood. "Fine!" Weylyn spat. "You're just like all the other wolves!"

A few more minutes passed by and she turned to face Weylyn who had turned his back to her. "I'm sorry what your pack did to you," she spoke so softly, "but not all wolves are like that."

Weylyn was excited to hear her speak and immediately turned to face her. Her eyes, even in human form, seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. They held the greatest sadness Weylyn had ever seen. Her voice made it sound like she was much younger than she had looked. "How long have you been here?"

She lowered her head then shook it sadly. "A long time," she whispered. "I think twenty years."

"What?" Weylyn asked surprised. Before more could be said, the door to the prisonhold was thrown opened. The woman immediately reacted pushing herself away from Weylyn until her back hit the wall behind her. "I've said nothing!" She cried. Two men approached her cell as one pulled a device from his coat pointing it straight at her.

"What are you doing?" Weylyn cried.

The man pressed a button on the device and the woman suddenly collapsed on her side releasing a horrific scream. Both her hands were clutching the back of her neck as she shook in pain.

"Stop it!" Weylyn howled. He seemed to forget the force field and charged towards her wanting to protect her. Instead, the force field lit up as he struck it, electrocuted him and threw his body back against the wall with such force. He fell flat on his stomach and was forced to hear her screams and torture. He opened his eyes when he heard new footsteps approaching his cell. He first saw the boots then raised his head to see General Jiro. Weylyn growled. "Let her go!"

"Have you made your decision?" General Jiro asked calmly over the woman's scream.

"I'd rather rot!"

Jiro gestured his hand at the other two men. The man with the device turned the nozzle on it and both stepped aside for Weylyn to see her receive her horrific torture. She fell on her back convulsing violently and blood streamed out of her nose drenching her face as electric bolts could be seen coursing through her body.

"Please Stop!" Weylyn cried.

"You're answer?" Jiro asked without any feeling.

"If I say yes, will you let her go?"

Jiro gestured at the two men again and her screams finally subsided and the man put the strange device back in his cost. She still whimpered loudly though and panted. Jiro chuckled. "She is welcomed to leave whenever she wants. She chooses to stay."

Weylyn did not believe it but at least the torture had stopped. Jiro finally faced the other two soldiers. "Get the wolfdog ready for the implant. I'm ready to start this show."

* * *

It had been an eventful day for the wolves and thankfully without anymore run in with the humans. Kiba had led the group through the most narrow passages of the mountains so that the humans with their bulky machines could not follow them. Russe mostly rode on Blue's back holding tightly onto her dark fur especially when large jumps had to be made. The higher they went up the mountains, the harder it was to breathe. Hige especially struggled but few felt compassion for him. Tala especially made it clear she was angry at him for striking Toboe. The passed two days she has been throwing snowballs at him and whenever he glanced at her, she would stick her tongue out at him or make another insulting facial expression at him. Everyone else just ignored him mostly. Since Hige was tired and struggled to breathe from the thin air, he could barely help Blue care for Russe. Instead, Russe asked to ride on Toboe's back when he saw Blue was getting tired and Toboe gladly decided to carry him...which only made Hige look worse.

Despite the awkward tension, Amaris as promised explained a bit of their long lost past from a different time. She spoke of the nobles from so long ago including Darcia and how he tried to take over what belonged to the real wolves...paradise. She spoke of Cheza and how she died so the world and the wolves could live again and have a second chance at finding their paradise but something went wrong. While they succeeded in preventing Darcia from overtaking paradise, Darcia had somehow tainted Cheza's beautiful new world even after his death. This world could finally live without the wrath and cruelty of the nobles but humans of this generation seemed to be just as violent and cruel as the nobles were. For awhile, humans and wolves could live in harmony but now, humans have deemed wolves enemies. It was time for the wolves to leave and leave the humans to have their own world, their own version of paradise. Amaris refused, however, to go into details about their deaths. She did not want to scare anyone, sadden them or make them afraid to find paradise. There was many reasons why she kept that from them.

Kiba tried to find a way around it. "What led to our deaths?" He had asked bluntly. "We need to know what mistakes we made so we don't make them again."

"The only thing this one will say about that," Amaris had said, "it started when everyone separated. There was guilt, regret and anger that drove the group apart. It took the death of close ones to bring the group back together and we still failed to open paradise successfully. It will take all of us to get there." She had said the last sentence slowly looking into each of the wolves' eyes. It made sense why she had looked so miserable whenever they fought. They were already driving each other apart. Tsume barely had anything to say about it but his eyes spoke for him. They had stared sadly into the flames of the fire and Amaris felt she had said too much when she saw Tsume glanced at Toboe when she said it took losing two close ones to unite the group again. It was easy to see already he was protective of Toboe like he had been in their forgotten past. Blue and Hige had touched hands affectionately as Amaris had spoken. It was hard for her to stay mad at him at that point especially thinking about their deaths. It was hard to tell what Kiba was thinking. He still looked so serious as Amaris shed light on their past.

Kiba, actually, felt responsible for the other's deaths. He felt he had let them down in his previous lifetime. Amaris had said "we failed" but Kiba felt he was the one who had led them to their deaths. Perhaps he had drove everyone apart. Tala had stayed unusually quiet during the small meeting and had said nothing about it as they traveled higher into the mountains.

Now pressing forward on their journey he led them bravely through the mountains. Kiba jumped in his wolf form from a ledge to another ledge and the others followed his lead. Second was Tsume, then Tala, Blue then Toboe who carried Russe at the moment. Toboe stepped back hesitating to jump at first. Hige was behind him panting trying to catch his breath then collapsed on his stomach.

"Come on, runt," Tsume yelled at Toboe. He had adopted the nickname too.

"I'm getting ready to, all right?" Toboe yelled irritably. He finally jumped across but lost his footing the second his paw touched the icy ledge. "Ah!" He yelped and slid across.

"Whee!" Russe laughed before they skid into the rocky side of the mountain. Before anything else could happen, snow from the side of the mountain collapsed on top of them. Russe was the first to pop his head out of the mound of snow and laughed immediately. Toboe sat up beside him in human form rubbing his head. "I'm glad you enjoyed that," he muttered.

Tala giggled approaching Toboe and patted his head brushing the snow off it. "You're a bit of a klutz, you know?"

Toboe just blushed laughing nervously.

Hige stood to all four paws trying to find the strength to make the jump himself. He finally ran and successfully made the jump but fell flat on his stomach once he reached the other ledge. "Can we rest now?" He panted pathetically.

Tsume rolled his eyes at him. "You'd think the runt and porky were related. Clumsy and pathetic."

Hige stood on all four paws growling. "I'm not clumsy! I'm just tired!" He took a step forward and immediately slipped on the wet surface falling on his stomach again. "This means nothing..."

Kiba looked at the sky and saw the sun was getting ready to set. Perhaps now would be the time to stop for the day.

Russe stood brushing the snow off him and suddenly sneezed. He wiped his nose and sniffed. "I'm suddenly not feeling well."

Kiba frowned. He knew that meant they were stuck here now.

That night, despite what Amaris had said to them, they still talked little. Hige and Toboe stayed far apart from each other creating awkward tension for the group. It was the last thing Toboe wanted but ever since Hige had forced his way into seeing the scar, it had flooded Toboe's head with forgotten memories. He had manage to forget it completely a long time ago but now it was drowning his mind completely. When Tala saw him saddened, she invited him to take a walk to ease his troubled thoughts. Hige did not realize what he actually caused and thought Toboe was completely overreacting.

"I already said I'm sorry," he muttered to Blue when Toboe left. She held Russe against her in a blanket she had gotten him from the village. He was running a temperature and coughing already.

"Now would probably be the time to try and talk to him," Blue tried to reason.

"What's to talk about?" Hige tried to look guilt free and laid his back against the snow supporting his head on his arms. "I said I'm sorry. There's nothing more I can say to fix it. He just has to get over it."

Kiba walked passed Hige and kicked snow in his face to get his attention. "I can't believe after all that Amaris has told us, you can allow yourself to go on like this like you've done nothing wrong."

Hige sat up on his elbows glaring at Kiba. "Why am I being made out to look like a bad guy? I told that little runt I was sorry. What more can I do? "

"Figure it out," Kiba spat and walked away leaving it at that.

Time passed and now everyone was asleep but Hige. He lied near Blue stroking her dark hair as she coddled Russe with the blanket so he could stay the warmest possible. Each night that went by, made it feel less possible he could get her back to Quent Yaden. They were only traveling away from him and not closer to him. He had promised her though he'd get Quent back and now he had to fulfill that promise or lose her forever. At least in that way, if he succeeded, he knew he could have her love forever and that was something paradise would not provide for him. Paradise needed her for it to truly be paradise.

He looked up hearing someone's breathing pattern changing erratically and saw Toboe moving in his sleep. He looked like he was in pain. Hige realized Toboe was having a nightmare and wondered if it be the right thing to wake him from it. "Knowing my luck, he'll probably wake up and find I'm the nightmare," he muttered but got up. He knelt down on one knee and grabbed Toboe's arm shaking him. "Hey runt," he hissed.

Toboe's eyes flew open and he sat upright panting.

"You okay runt?"

Toboe turned his head glaring at Hige and suddenly shoved Hige with enough force, Hige fell on his bottom. "This is your fault," Toboe tried to be quiet but stirred awake Kiba and Tsume. Toboe didn't even noticed and stood to his feet storming off passed Hige into the dark woods.

Hige dropped his head in shame then groaned. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going," he said before Kiba or Tsume would start a lecture and followed Toboe into the woods.

Hige found him sitting on a large boulder over looking a small current river still flowing while snow fell gently around it. Honestly, he did want to talk to Toboe but without dealing with his stubborn childish side."Hey runt," Hige started, " you need to stop wondering off by yourself. You attract enough trouble as it is."

Toboe looked up from the river and frowned. He jumped off the boulder turning his back to Hige and started to walk off. Hige rolled his eyes following after Toboe. "Look I'm sorry!" He yelled.

Toboe paused.

"What do you want me to do? Beg?" Hige yelled. "Well forget it! I can only say I'm sorry and I'm not going to keep saying it."

Toboe turned to face him. "What are you sorry for?"

Hige looked at him stupidly. "For hitting you! What do you think?"

Toboe scoffed looking away.

"What?" Hige yelled impatiently.

"Why were you so desperate to see it? The mark on my neck. Why couldn't you just stop when I said it was noth-

"Because it isn't nothing," Hige cut him off. He lowered his head watching the snow fall against the ground. "I thought I was the only one who escaped. But to see you with the scar-the fact they did it to someone so young..." He looked back at Toboe. "How did you escape?"

Toboe looked lost. "I don't know what you're talking."

"The scar!"

Toboe slowly raised his hand and touched the back of his neck. Hige relaxed seeing how lost he really was.

"Do you not remember? Did you even know you had it?"

Toboe nodded. "I knew something was there. I didn't know about it until Akio saw it though." He looked away sadly. They stood there in silence for a long but this time Hige was a lot more patient.

"What do you remember?" Hige asked. "I could help clear things up for you but you got to give me all the details."

Toboe rolled his eyes and turned his back to Hige. "Forget it. I'm not going to let you in on my personal life." He started to walk off.

"Do you even know you were owned by the military? I think I know more than you do."

Toboe stopped and glanced over his shoulder but would not meet Hige's eyes. Hige knew he had his attention though. "I once belonged to the military. It's a harsh past I wish I could erase from my memories. If you really can't remember then I envy you."

Toboe looked away still keeping his back to Hige. "I don't remember much but I remember enough. You brought those memories back to me when you fought so hard to see the scar. I had forgotten it."

Hige realized Toboe wasn't so mad at him for hitting him, but bringing Toboe's early memories back to light is what he was so furious about.

"Fine. You want to know my story? It was like this... "Toboe whispered looking at his surroundings. "Dark. Snow falling." He closed his eyes trying to remember his forgotten past. "Someone was carrying me by the scruff of my neck ...running. I was in pain. Too weak to move." He opened his eyes and exhaled seeing his breath in the cold air. "I can't remember the words she was saying but sometimes I think I can hear her voice."

It took Hige a moment. He widened his eyes realizing the obvious. "Your mother? She was trying to get you to safety."

Toboe shook his head as tears formed. "She was trying to kill me." He turned facing Hige as tears fell. " She was trying to kill her own pup!"

"What? That doesn't sound right..."

"I remember being placed in the snow and her fangs gripping my neck and she suddenly bit much harder. Something cracked in my neck then shattered loudly. The pain was excruciating... She left...then there was the sound of a gunshot," he touched the back of his neck. "I think she was trying to break my neck. I always imagined this scar was her own bite marks. She left thinking I was dead."

Hige still found it hard to believe that but he knew Toboe wouldn't make up such an idea. "You were just a pup...well younger pup."

Toboe frowned and attempted to walk off again thinking Hige was going to insult him again.

"The point is if she wanted to kill you, we wouldn't be standing here having this conversation." He started to follow after Toboe but Toboe whirled around to face him raising his defenses. Hige stopped. "The crack you heard. I'm sure it was the torque."

Toboe looked lost again. "T-torook?" He said the word awkwardly.

"The military has this device that allows them to control wolves. It affects our nervous system, messes with our mind, tortures us. It's what was causing you so much pain. That scar is not from her fangs. She crushed then tore the torque off your skin to free you from their enslavement. That's what caused it. I have the exact same scar. " Hige shook his head suddenly confused. "Why would they have put it on you? You wouldn't have been old enough to fight...unless..." Then Hige understood a bit better. "Tell me, do you remember anything before what you just told me?"

Toboe thought long and hard but found he couldn't remember anything. He shivered suddenly just now realizing he couldn't remember his childhood. The most vivid memory was being placed in the cold snow, her voice speaking softly, her fangs biting into his neck and then the gunshot after being abandoned. He shook his head. "No, it's black." He fell against a tree becoming exasperated. "Why can't I remember anything else?"

"You must have been born in the military base." Hige said knowing he had this figured out. Toboe looked back at Hige. A small voice was beginning to say not to reveal the truth but Hige couldn't stop. "They controlled you from the moment you were born. They probably planned to raise you with the torque around your neck so you would eventually have to depend on it. Be whatever they needed you to be. I can understand why your mother died for you. It must have been torture for her to watch them do that to you."

Toboe stood stunned trying to process all that Hige had explained to him. From just one glance at his scar, Hige knew Toboe's life story better than he did. "So...my mother was trying to protect me?"

Hige started to approach him and this time, Toboe didn't feel as threaten. "She died protecting you. Tearing the torque off and leaving you was for your own good. She had to lead the military off in a different direction so they wouldn't find you. Don't you see?"

Toboe suddenly felt awful. He had always thought his mother didn't want him and abandoned him but it was the complete opposite.

"I'm only going to say it one more time," Hige muttered. "I'm sorry for hitting you and bringing painful memories back up. I just had to see if you came from the same hell I did. It's nice to know someone I can relate to." He finally was able too get close enough to Toboe and held his hand out. For a moment, Toboe took it as a bad sign stepping back raising his arms to defend himself. Hige laughed. "Humans call it a handshake. They say hello, goodbye or forgive each other with it."

Toboe lowered his arms and frowned. "I know what a handshake is."

"Then do you forgive me?" He raised his hand higher towards Toboe.

For a moment, Toboe hesitated then slowly raised his hand. After all, not only did Hige want to make up, he helped Toboe realize his mother loved him very much. Even if it wasn't the truth, Toboe was going to believe anyway. When he got his hand about halfway, Hige snatched it in his grasp and shook it. "Glad we worked it out." He smirked and suddenly pulled Toboe's back to him wrapping his arm around his neck. "Gullible, little runt!" He cackled and rubbed his fist hard into Toboe's noggin.

"Hey!" Toboe tried to sound mad but quickly gave into laughter.

Hige released Toboe shoving his back forward. "Go on, we need to return to the others before they think I've murdered you."

Toboe turned to face him and nodded to Hige before running back towards where the others were.

* * *

'This is the last straw!' She thought furiously as she stormed down the hall. The heels of her shoes echoed loudly against the hard floor they tread and her hands were clenched from the stress she was under. She wore black slacks and a dark purple coat still wet from the rain outside and had a pinned up messy bun with long strands the fell and framed her oval face.

"Miss!" A voice behind her yelled.

She paused and turned around impatiently and saw an officer coming in from the direction she had just left. It was Hubb Lebowski but she couldn't remember his name at the moment. She was too furious to even try. Hubb quickly caught up to her. "Miss Degre, you shouldn't be here especially by yourself." He said once he walked a bit closer.

"I think I can manage," she said and continued walking.

Hubb continued to follow her. "You know a prison isn't a place for a beautiful lady like you."

She shifted her eyes at Hubb. "Let me be, please. I don't have time for flattery."

"At least let me walk you, Cheryl. You want to see the warden, right?" Hubb asked. That was a dumb question, he thought, why else would she be here except to see her father. "I'm actually on my way to see him too. I got an interesting story for him."

She didn't seem to care to listen and walked ahead with no wavering even in the heels she wore. So he just followed meekly behind her. They approached the warden's office door and she didn't even bother to knock. She opened the door and slammed it shut behind her even before Hubb could walk in. "Man, I'd get fired if I did that," Hubb muttered.

Cheryl approached the man sitting at a cluttered desk overlooking paperwork. "Father!" She approached him clenching her fists.

The man lowered the paperwork from his face and stood from his chair. "Cheryl! I thought I told you-

"Where's all the money?" She cut him off. "It's all gone!"

"This isn't the time for that. Please, I'm working!" He raised his voice.

Cheryl slammed her fists against his desk and got in his face. "Fine! Where's the money you owe me then? Or are you wasting it away on your depts to your so-called friends and gambling too?"

"That is enough, Cheryl!" He snapped.

Cheryl finally stepped back but crossed her arms shifting her weight to one side. "I know you're gambling again. You're wasting away our fortune. What little we have of it, at least."

"I'll get your money back, honey, but I can't do it over night. I do have an alternative- "

Cheryl stepped forward impatiently raising her fingers, "I'm this close to leaving for good Father. I want my money in a month or I'm leaving for good. I have my own problems I have to deal with." With those words, she turned and slammed the door shut before her father could say more.

Instead of meeting Hubb first, she nearly ran into a different officer. She sighed impatiently but put on a fake smile. "Good afternoon, Ansgar. My father is all yours." Ansgar was an older man with a violent military past which made him very good at his job as a correctional officer. She attempted to walk pass him but he grabbed her by her arm to stop her. Hubb clenched his gun not liking how he grabbed her.

"Has your father told you about tonight?"

"Excuse me?" She tried not to sound too rude.

"Eating dinner with my son? He's looking forward to seeing you again. He has...important things to talk to you about."

Cheryl tried not to roll her eyes. "I'm glad I'm so well informed. Looking forward to it, sir." Ansgar released her and she left without a single glance to Hubb. Ansgar looked at Hubb and scoffed when he saw the young officer clenching his weapon. He walked passed Hubb and opened the door to the warden's office. "Coming?"

Hubb relaxed his hand and lifted his head straight walking in the office followed by Ansgar. In his arm was a folder with paperwork. "This better be good," Ansgar muttered shutting the door.

The warden exhaled impatiently lowering his paperwork again. "What is it now?"

"Excuse me, sir, I'm here to speak on behalf of one of the prisoners that was brought here today."

"Is that so?" Ansgar scoffed. "Defending a criminal?"

"He saved my life," Hubb continued. "His named is Quent Yaiden."

"And what exactly do you want me to do about it?" The warden asked.

"See if you could reduce his sentencing, sir."

"What was he sentenced here for?"

"Just for...being seen with wolves sir."

Ansgar stepped forward. "Quent Yaiden?"

Hubb turned to face him. "Yes. Do you know him?"

Ansgar nodded. "He was a loyal soldier."

Now that Ansgar spoke up, the warden held a bit more interest for Quent. "Do you have his file?" He asked Hubb.

Hubb had it and started to give it to the warden before Ansgar snatched the folder from him. Hubb bit his tongue trying to hold down the words he wanted to say at that moment. Ansgar opened it and read it carefully. "Yeah, that's him all right. But he does not seem to be the type to keep wolves in his house. Hell, he helped kill them back in the day."

"And a criminal doesn't save an officer's life," Hubb added. Was he actually going to pull this off?

The warden read the file carefully then handed it back to Hubb. He looked at Ansgar. "What do you suggest?"

"I'll question him and find out what exactly happened. The Quent Yaiden I knew did not shelter wolves."

"I suppose it's a start," Hubb said.

"You're finished here, Lebowski. Out." Ansgar ordered.

Hubb gave a curt nod, "Yes sir," then walked out of the office.

* * *

Dai 'Ron was the largest city in the world and obviously not a city you'd want to get lost in. The only way you could know the city well is if one was raised there and a very out going person. Quent had spent more than thirty years of his life serving for the military but it might as well have been a place he's never been before. So much has changed and he could recognize nothing. He and the others had been transferred to a bus when the plane arrived to the city and now, they were being driven to one of the biggest prisons in the world. It had towering walls with a gated entrance guarded by four armed men and two other men who watched from the wall above.

One by one, they were unloaded from the dusty bus and were escorted by more policemen and guards inside the black building and into their prison cells.

"Day one of hell," Quent muttered when the bars behind him slammed shut. "At least I have the place to myself." He sat on his creaky bed and felt the back aches already coming from spending the rest of his nights on this bed.

"Quent Yaiden." A voice sudden ranged clearly outside his cell.

Quent glanced toward the bars of his cell and saw a tall man in uniform. He was an older man near his age with over confident blue eyes. "I always knew you'd rot in jail but I never thought it be because of wolves."

Quent stood from his cot and approached the man in uniform recognizing that voice. Once he saw the man's ghostly blue eyes, Quent remembered him completely. " Ansgar Monthermer...never thought I'd see you again."

Ansgar held the keys to his cell and unlocked it with a suspicious smirk on his face. "We would like to question you about your little run-in with the wolves."

"You're many things Yaiden but a wolf lover is not one of them," Ansgar said pouring Quent a drink of water. They were now in a small dim lit room called a holding cell with just a table and two chairs . While Quent always preferred alcohol over any other drink, it was easy to be thankful for the water. He had gone the whole trip without food or water.

Ansgar was a retired general now working as a correctional officer. Quent was one of few Ansgar's dedicated soldiers back in their younger days and obviously much older than Quent. He was fit for his age which had to be somewhere in his seventies while Quent acted more like a grumpy old man in his fifties. When he left the military, he left for good allowing himself to grow old with his family. It was hard to believe Ansgar was retired. Quent took a drink before speaking. "I tried to kill those wolves lingering near my house," he growled answering the question. It was a bit of a lie but he did try to kill at least one of them and would have succeeded had it not been for Blue.

"My question is, why did two wolves risk their lives to save your son?"

"Beats me," Quent took another gulp of water. "But no one else was willing to save him."

"Does it not bother you your son is now being raised by savaged wolves?" Ansgar changed his tone almost becoming angry.

Quent slammed his drink down glaring his beady eyes at Ansgar. "Of course it does! It's on my mind every second of the day but I can't go after him and no one else will, so what can I do about it?"

Quent realized that was the wrong question to ask when the Ansgar's lips began to curl. "One of our officers speaks highly of you and has asked we reduced your sentencing."

"So?"

"You can get your freedom back by hunting the very wolves who took your son. My son is general now and you will be able to work right under him. He will supply you with the means to hunt those dogs down."

"Are you saying you want me to come out of retirement and work for the military?" Quent asked in shocked. "I'm too old for the service."

"Call it community service," Ansgar said. "An old man would not have reacted like you did when you saved that officer's life. It took guts. Prove your innocence by ridding mankind of the very wolves who took your son."

Quent leaned his back against his chair unable to give an answer at the moment. That would mean having to hunt Blue whom Russe loved.

"The Quent I knew would have jumped on the opportunity," Ansgar said with suspicion.

"I...am not the same man I was long ago," Quent muttered.

"Perhaps you need time to think about it," Ansgar spat. He approached the door opening it where two guards stood ready. "Get him out of my sight and back in his cell."

He left while the two guards pulled Quent to his feet and escorted him back to his cell.

* * *

It was the second night here on the camping ground due to Russe's illness. It was the very reason Kiba didn't want to have to deal with a human child in the group. No one else seemed bothered by it so he tried to hold out on his patience. He sat on a dead log staring intently in to the flames of the fire just trying to keep calm. Blue was sitting before the fire making Russe stew from a deer she and Hige had hunted together. She took what she needed from it, properly bled it and now cooked it.

Tala was becoming dreadfully bored out of her mind. She glanced over at Toboe who was sitting in the snow tracing his finger in it appearing to be bored too. She smirked then stood trying to act casual as she snuck up behind him. She suddenly threw herself on his back flat against the snow and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Hey-

"Gotta get free!" Tala cackled.

"Oh yeah?" He laughed and rolled on his side easily knocking her off.

"Ugh," Tsume groaned as he walked passed Kiba. "Those two are such pups."

"At least we'll have entertainment while we eat," Hige joked.

Russe laughed clapping for Toboe and stood wanting to be a part of their game.

When Tala tried to get up and attack him, Toboe quickly got over her grabbing her wrists and pinning her against the snowy ground. "Ha...I win."

"This seems familiar," she blushed with a giggle.

Toboe sat up from her and laughed. "Just like how we met." He was about to help her up until two small arms wrapped around his neck pulling him back. "I got you now!" Russe yelled.

"Oh no!" Toboe playfully cried. "How will I ever escape his clutches?"

Tala sat up with a frown. "Seriously Toboe?"

Both Kiba and Blue glanced at Hige knowing he should have been watching Russe. Hige just laughed. "Hey he's a kid that needs to play too."

Russe suddenly sneezed three times into Toboe's back and loosened his grip around his neck. He fell to his knees wiping his runny nose and shivered rubbing his arms. "I'm too sick."

"Let's get you back by the fire," Toboe kindly took him into his arms and carried him back closer to the flames.

Tala crossed her arms with a "hmph" seeing that their playful fight was interrupted all too quickly. She smirked eyeing Kiba who was resting his head against his folded fists. She tip-toed behind him and jumped on his back wrapping her arms around his neck. "Gotta get free!" She challenged him.

Kiba was not thrilled. He stood straight easily unfolding her arms from around him and let her drop on the ground. "How can you all just play around like nothing is wrong?" He yelled. "I'm sick of being slowed." Before a fight could start, Kiba quickly backed down and growled instead. He stepped over Tala. "Forget I said anything."

Tala sat up watching Kiba leave the group. "Kiba!" She started to get up to follow after him but a hand gently grasped her shoulder. She looked over and saw Amaris. She shook her head at him. "This one will talk to him. Okay?"

Tala nodded. "Okay."

Being slowed in their journey was not the only thing on Kiba's mind. He just could not get over the thought he could have been responsible for the others death. Could he have done better? He turned hearing soft footsteps approach him and saw Amaris.

"This one knows what troubles you. This is why this one did not want to reveal the pasts of you and the others," she said and continued to approach him as she talked further. "No one is to blame. Least of all you Kiba. You helped Cheza give everyone a second chance."

"I'm glad you did tell me. How can you be so sure I couldn't have done better?"

"You forget, this one bears the memories of Cheza. She is apart of this one. This is our chance to do better. You know this one wouldn't lie. Please, don't do this to yourself. It will only bring you down." Amaris stood in front of him to face him completely. "Prove to yourself the wolf she knows you are, but don't torture and guilt yourself." Kiba remembered that she had said guilt is part of what drove the wolves apart before in their previous lifetime. The last thing he wanted was to repeat the same mistakes. He started to open his mouth to speak again but heard more footsteps crunching against the snow approaching them. He turned around and saw Tala. She gasped freezing in place. Kiba frowned.

"What do you want? Why are you following us?" Kiba spat.

Tala looked away holding her hands together sadly. "I- her eyes glistened.

Kiba softened his face and Amaris stepped forward approaching her. "What is it, Tala?" Amaris said in the sweetest voice.

Tala folded her hands against her chest nervously. "I...was not with the other wolves, was I? You barely looked at me, and I could sense the connection everyone else had with each other. I feel so out of place but I want so much to belong."

"Oh Tala," Amaris says softly and draped her arms on Tala's shoulder.

"Perhaps I'm not suppose to be here. Please, tell me; should I leave. Because I will. I don't want to hinder."

Amaris shook her head and smiled stroking Tala's curly strays aside. "No, not at all. We are trying to prevent a repeat of history and having you here is just assurance we're on the right track. Continue just to be yourself. There will be other wolves to also join us...we can't be the only wolves in paradise after all. It's open to any wolves who will join us."

Tala smiled and pulled away from Amaris. "We should find my pack then. They are seekers of paradise." She saw Kiba behind Amaris roll his eyes irritably. Tala started to approach him. "Do you not want me here, Kiba? You don't treat me like you treat the others. I want to earn my place like they did."

"No, Amaris is right. Paradise can't just be for me. It's for everyone. It's just...if we all died before, how many more lives will we risk if other's join us?"

Tala smiled hopefully at him. "Perhaps that was another mistake in your previous lifetime. You didn't have enough by your side to fight for you. You're acting like this is just your quest, your battle but it isn't. You and and Amaris are just the key to get there. Yeah?"

Kiba looked up from Tala to Amaris who smiled back at him and nodded agreeing with Tala. He looked back at Tala. "All right, where does your pack dwell?"

Tala smiled and squealed throwing her arms around Kiba's waist. "Thank you so much Kiba! It means so much."

"Tala!" Kiba yelled raising his arms from her then groaned knowing he couldn't be mad at her. Amaris couldn't help but giggle at the scene. Tala only held him tighter with no indication she was about to let go. Kiba finally placed his hands on her shoulders urging her to let go. "Okay, your welcome. Now stop."

Tala giggled and stepped away. "I will lead everyone to them. I'm going to go tell everyone!" She grinned and turned her back to them and skipped back towards where the others were camping.

Kiba shook his head. "She's something."

"She misses her family," Amaris said softly. "She has every reason to be excited...and admire you. You're giving her something that was taken away."

Kiba only nodded. "Head back with Tala. I'm going to try and find Russe medicine so we can get going as soon as possible."

"Good idea. We'll get there, Kiba, this one knows it." She smiled and he smiled back before they both went their separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

It was one of the most awkward, most dreadful nights she'd ever remember. How did she ever love him? Jiro was a handsome man but war had hardened his face making him look much older than he really was.

She stared with little appetite at her expansive meal then looked across the small table laced with delicate fabric to see Jiro almost finished with his meal. A waiter came by and refilled her third glass of champagne which was the only thing she could get herself to swallow that night. The lights in the restaurant were dimmed with live musicians playing on their stringed instruments to add to the romantic atmosphere. But she was not here for romance. She had said little while Jiro did most of the talking.

"Are you not hungry?" Jiro asked.

Cher put her glass of champagne down and picked up her fork. "I'm sorry. I've got a lot on my mind."

"Yes, I've heard."

Cher was finally about to take a bite of her meal until he spoke. She lowered the fork from her mouth and frowned. "And what have you heard exactly?"

Jiro was about to say but then shook his head. "Never mind. Forget I said anything," he said. He looked at her with his narrow slit eyes. "You know your job at the base is always opened for you. You created our crowned jewel after all."

Cher was only losing her appetite even more. Working for the military was one of her worse regrets. She had been one of the scientist who had studied the wolves up close and her passion led her and her team to inventing a special device. The military was just as interested in wolves and had supported Cher and her team but with devastating consequences. Obviously, no wolf would volunteer to be studied and ran tests on so they needed to catch one and be able to control it. For awhile, Cher could study them without really hurting them. She had been so young though and brilliant for her age. When the military offered her money to design the device differently for their use, she accepted without really thinking it through. She knew she was to blame for the wolves suffering but she blamed the military for using her. "I'm looking for a different line of work. A simpler life," she finally said. She sighed raising her head. "Is that why I'm here tonight? So you can try to convince me to work for the military again?"

"Look, I know about your family's financial situation and I want to help," he said and reached his hand across the table to rest it on Cher's hand which made her cringe. "I miss you, Cher and we made such a good team while you were working in the base. I want you to come back, no; I want you to marry me Cher Degre, like we once talked about." Cheryl's mouth dropped but he kept talking. "I could help your family get back on its feet and you'll have a permanent job and be right next to me all the time. You couldn't be in safer hands. You could have more than just a simpler life with me."

Cheryl tried to pull her hand away and for a moment he wouldn't let go. Once he did, she pulled back too quickly and accident struck her glass of champagne knocking it over and spilling it on her food. "I-

"I've already gotten your father's blessing," he said as if that's what would hold her back from saying yes.

She stood from the table. "We're not even dating anymore and you're proposing to me?"

"Cher, we're not kids anymore. We know each other well enough to not have to date again. We don't have time for such nonsense. You like getting to the point; so do I."

"I do get to the point and the answer is no." She started to storm off until he stood abruptly and managed to grab her arm and pulled her back. "Cher, you're not thinking this through. What about your family?"

"It's my business, my problem, not yours-

"Stop being so stubborn and let me in," he said and pulled her closer and kissed her on her lips.

Her eyes widened in anger and she shoved her hands in his chest to get him away and slapped the general across his face. "Our relationship is where it should be, in the past." She spat and stormed off leaving the humiliated General alone in the restaurant. She grabbed her coat, purse and umbrella on the way out.

She snapped her umbrella open not minding the torrential rain falling. It fell hard but it wasn't windy. It was just loud and the cars speeding by and honking their horns only added to the loudness. Since she rode with Jiro and had openly humiliated him, she was stuck walking the dark city at night in her high heels and formal gown. She had never felt so low in her life. She had no money, a low paying job and a hopeless father. Jiro was simply taking advantage of her situation. That's all he knew how to do was take advantage and control people and she was not going to be one of his victims.

"Oh," she uttered when she stumbled into two people trying to walk past her; or she thought. "Excuse me," she tried to walk around them before she heard a gun cock and pointed to her side.

"Hello pretty lady," the thug spoke. "Step in the alley quietly and I won't have to use this on you."

She raised her umbrella and saw the other thug reaching in his jacket and assumed he had a gun too. She also knew, it would be completely stupid to do as they said. She dropped her purse in the mud which immediately drew the thugs attention and she thrust her umbrella in their face before turning on her heel and running in the opposite direction.

"Get her!" The thug cursed.

She wasn't able to get very far before two large hands pulled her back. "Let go- she tried yelling before they smacked their large hand over her mouth. She was immediately dragged into the dark alley where two more thugs were waiting. Her back was thrown against the brick wall as one pulled out a knife. Another had her purse and was going through it searching for anything valuable. He turned out upside down dumping everything out realizing she had little.

"Perhaps she keeps her valuables on her," one snickered.

The one with the knife clutched her coat ripping it open. "Let's find out."

She suddenly gripped his shoulders and kneed the man in his stomach hard enough that he caved over in pain. She attempted to run but was slowed when another thug grabbed her coat pulling it of her shoulders. She let them take it just trying to get back on the open city streets but was still pulled back by her waist. "We got a fighter!" The thug yelled with excitement.

Cheryl threw her head back hitting her skull against the thug's nose dazing him to where she could break free of his arms. She elbowed his side and stomped her heeled shoes on his foot making him squeal in pain. Still when she got free, the thug with the knife was ready and swung the hilt of the knife across her face with enough force, her head was thrown back against the brick wall with a thud and she collapsed to the ground. The thug raised the knife ready to take advantage of her before a gun shot was sound. The bullet went straight through the thug's hand holding the knife which made him drop it as he yelled and cursed in pain. All the thugs turned towards the mouth of the ally way to see a man wearing a tan trench coat and hat and his gun still raised. "Back away from her, now!" He threatened.

The thugs immediately started to cower but the one with his own gun remained still. As soon as he attempted to draw it, the man in the trench coat fired his gun hitting the thug's foot. The thug immediately was on the ground wallowing in pain but forced himself to get up when the man entered the alley still keeping his gun held high. He fired his gun again near the thugs as they scrambled to get away finally just leaving him and Cheryl.

"Mam, are you all right?" He knelt down next to her. It was Hubb Lebowski. "Miss Degre?" He said surprised to see her. She was completely sodden by the rain and her head was bleeding from how hard she had hit the wall and her face was bruised from being beat. He was quick to take her into his arms. "I'm going to get you to the hospital, all right?" He feared she had a concussion.

He put her in the passenger seat of his police car. "Don't close your eyes, okay? Cher look at me," he said trying to get her to speak.

She shook her groaning in pain. "Don't...take me to the hospital. I'm fine."

"I think you have a concussion, of course you're going to the hospital." He started the car turning the heat on full blast before shutting her door and hurried to the other side. He turned on the sirens and sped the car down the street.

"Hubb, I'm fine!" Cher raised her voice irritably. "I just want to go home."

"You know my name?" He asked surprised.

She turned her head giving him an irritable look. "Please, just take me home."

"I'm sorry, I can't especially since you have no one to look after you. You're going to the hospital."

"Hubb..." She groaned and touched her head where it hurt. She drew her hand back to see blood on her finger tips. At that moment, her eyes began to black out.

"Cher, stay with me," Hubb said.

It was too late. Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull and her head fell limp to the side. Hubb grabbed her arm shaking her. "Cher!"

* * *

"At last we're finally headed back down the mountains," Hige said and took a deep breath. It felt like it had been days since he had been able to take a deep breath. It was the next morning and the group was finally back on the road. "I don't know how any wolf can stand to live in the mountains."

"My pack dwelled in the mountains," Tala bragged as she skipped passed Hige and Blue. She skipped towards the front of the group to Kiba who was walking with Amaris. "I bet you're used to the mountains, Kiba."

He looked down and smiled at her. He nodded. "My pack lived on the top of the mountains in colder weather than now. Few humans travel to such places."

"Ugh, what did your pack eat then?" Hige muttered.

Tala giggled then gasped in excitement. "Hey, we're a large enough group to be a pack right?" She looked over at Toboe and Tsume who were closes to her now. "Ooh and when we find my pack, we'll all be one huge pack." She locked arms with Toboe. "We'll practically be family."

Toboe laughed nervously. "Yeah I guess so."

"Ooh! Oh! I recognize this place," Tala suddenly said with new excitement as they passed beneath a stoned archway. She pulled Toboe to her side and suddenly sprinted forward. "Come on, I want to show you something!" She dragged Toboe behind her.

"Ah! Well ok," Toboe yelled from behind as they passed Kiba around the corner.

Tsume couldn't help but watch the two and almost gave into a smile seeing how excited Tala was. "She's a bundle of energy this morning."

Hige passed Tsume carrying Russe on his shoulders and in Russe's hands was the stuffed animal wolf Tala gave him. The medicine Kiba had made for him had worked wonders but the child still coughed and sneezed every now and then and would get a runny nose. Tsume rolled his eyes at the sight of the toy and continued to follow from behind with hands in his pockets.

Tala led Toboe around the mountainside leading to the lower altitude. Just as she pulled him around the corner, it suddenly revealed open flat land surrounded by trees gently shading the area with its naked branches laced with ribbons of snow.

"It's beautiful," Toboe said.

"This is one of the sites where my pack would dwelled," she said. She released Toboe's arm and suddenly ran up to a mound of snow Toboe thought was just a bundle of dead wood buried underneath. She fell to her knees and began clearing away the snow covering the surface. The others finally came around the mountainside and paused to see the beautiful scenery. Toboe approached her and sat on his knees beside her as she dug. "So we just wait here until they return?"

She shook her head almost sadly. "This is where we were ambushed. My pack is long gone from here now."

"What are you doing then?" He asked. What she was uncovering did look just like old wood...until Toboe took a closer look. The others approached them from behind to see what she was up to. Toboe reached in and pulled out a colorful piece of wood that was painted with intricate designs.

"It's called a vardo," Tala said softly. "Or was."

"What's a vardo?" Hige asked.

"For a long time, our pack could live and travel by day as humans using vardos to store our food and treasures...even sleep in them if we couldn't find shelter under the trees."

Hige still couldn't picture a vardo but he looked closely at the ruined vardo before him. "Is there food in there?"

Tsume elbowed his side. "Idiot, this is where her pack was ambushed and you're asking about food?"

Tala grabbed a plank of wood covered in debris but struggled to lift it aside. Toboe got closer and clutched the plank of wood and helped her toss it aside. He suddenly gasped in horror and Tala let out a cry of remorse covering her mouth. Kiba stepped forward over their shoulders and his eyes widened in the same horror. Beneath all the debris, was a shattered bones of a wolf including the skull.

"Was it...crushed?" Hige asked.

"It can't be," Tala cried She began to shake as tears began to stream down her face and held her fist to her teeth choking on a cry. She reached her hand down gently stroking her fingers against the wolf head that was nothing but bones. She shook her head in disbelief as her tears fell upon the head and she sat back away.

"Tala? Who is it?" Toboe asked as he gently grabbed her shoulder. "Your mother?"

She turned on her knees towards him and shook her head. "It's my father," she shook her head like she was trying to deny it herself but she couldn't.

Kiba knelt down beside them getting a closer look at the shattered bones. He shook his head. "This thing might have collapsed on him but it isn't what killed him." He noticed the head was not attached to the body at all.

Tala shook her head. "I was in it when it caught fire. He got stuck rescuing me and told my mother and me he'd be fine and to just run while he helped the others."

While there was bits and pieces of of bones surrounding the head, it looked like the rest of the body was still intact but just buried underneath all the debris. "He was...beheaded." Kiba said a little surprised.

"What?" Tala lifted her head but still wouldn't turn to see the remains of her father.

Tsume knelt down beside Kiba to also confirm it. He frowned with a growl. "And the humans think us barbaric."

"Was your father leader of the pack?" Toboe asked.

Tala nodded. "Yes...why?"

Tsume looked at Toboe realizing what he might have been hinting to. "He was killed as an example to the other wolves in the pack. Tala, are you even sure there is a pack?" Tsume asked the question a little harsh than he meant.

"Of course," she yelled.

Kiba stood from the remains. "Even if they aren't, there are survivors and they are bound to be close by."

Toboe looked away touching the back of his neck feeling the scar. It was no doubt the military attacked her pack. Could the survivors have been taken away and made to suffer like he and Hige once did? Hige noticed Toboe feeling the back of his neck and knew what he was thinking. None of the other wolves seems to know what the military was truly hiding and Hige wasn't ready to come open with it. Toboe simply didn't have the heart to say what could have been the fate of the survivors in her pack.

"You guys smell that?" Hige asked suddenly catching a new scent.

"Please tell me it isn't more humans," Tala whispered.

Hige shook his head. "No..." He put Russe down and started to walk towards the trees surrounding the mountains. Just before he entered into them, another wolf suddenly jumped in front of Hige and lunged at him. "Ah!" He cried before it jumped on him slamming his back against the ground. The wolf snarled and showed its fangs about to bite into Hige's neck before Blue ran up in her wolf form slamming her head into the wolf threatening Hige. The wolf was thrown aside off Hige and the others quickly gathered at their side.

"Clearly this stupid dog can't count," Tsume spat and stepped forward ahead of everyone else ready for a fight. He loved them and it was the first exciting thing to have happened in days.

The wolf growled. "Leave this place. You're trespassing."

"We're just passing through," Kiba tried to say calmly. "There's only death for us in the direction we're coming from. Just let us pass."

"Get out!" The wolf snarled.

"You get out of our way!" Tsume snarled and charged the wolf in his gray wolf self.

"Tsume stop!" Kiba yelled.

Tala pushed her way in front of everyone until she was standing where Tsume had been. "Annachie?"

Tsume lunged at the wolf but the wolf met him halfway and they collided in the air in a viciously before hitting the ground where they continued the fight. Tala started to intervene before Kiba grabbed her arm."Stay back-

"I know him," Tala said. She shook off Kiba's grip and ran towards where they were fighting. "Stop! Annachie! Tsume!"

Tsume stopped fighting when the wolf responded to Tala's voice. Tala smiled approaching the wolf. "Annachie, it's all right. These are my friends."

"Tala?" The wolf said in surprise. "I thought you were dead." Tala got on her knees before the wolf and hugged its thick neck with her dainty arms and buried her head in it's furry chest. She had tears of joy.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." She cried happily.

The wolf finally relaxed and rest its head on her shoulder. Tala pulled away still smiling and stood and turned tho face everyone. "Everyone, this is Annachie. Annachie, this is Kiba, Hige, Blue, Toboe, Tsume and Amaris." She pointed to each of them as she said their name. Russe stepped forward curiously making Tala frown. "Ooh yes...the human child Russe." Annachie looked at Tala when she pointed out Russe. "It's a long story," she muttered.

The wolf seemed to scoff. "They aren't welcome here. Tala, come. The rest of you may turn back where you came from."

"What?" Tala spat.

"You have a lot of nerve telling us to leave," Tsume growled. "Especially when you're by yourself."

"I told them they could join our pack. So we could find paradise together. They have the flower maiden!"

"Forget paradise, Tala," Annachie snarled and turned his back to them walking away. "They are not welcomed in our pack. Paradise has become a lost dream-

"It is a lost dream without Amaris!" Tala yelled. "These wolves saved my life. Can't you at least thank them by welcoming them?"

Annachie stopped walking and lowered his head in defeat. He turned to face everyone again and saw the great concern in her green eyes. He fought it a bit longer. "We don't welcome humans."

"It's just a kid. He couldn't be a threat to us if he tried," Hige said.

"We're not leaving without him," Blue said bluntly.

"We're not looking to join your pack," Kiba said. "We just want to pass through. Tala is free to return with you."

Tala looked at Kiba almost looking hurt that he said that. She shook her head. "No..." She couldn't imagine her life without them now and without her parents, her life would be completely empty without them...especially now without Toboe and Kiba. It sounded like what little wolves were left of her pack had given up on paradise but now she was with the very wolves who could get there. That what her parents wanted. "I'm staying with Kiba," she said and backed away from Annachie.

Annachie growled. "You'd choose them over your own pack?"

Tala was being driven into guilt. She knew for sure she wanted to stay with Kiba and the others but it did feel wrong to choose them over the pack she had been raised in. "I..." She started to say but stopped.

"Enter at your own risk. Wolves out here do not take kindly to humans," Annachie said. He started to leave until Tala stepped sadly towards him.

"What about my father?"

The wolf paused and looked over his shoulder at her. "What? Is he with you?"

She looked over her shoulder towards where the vardo once stood. Annachie slowly approached it until he saw the remains of her father and whimpered sadly and his tail dropped gently against the snow. "We had no idea he was still here."

Tala followed until she stood behind him. "Kiba said he was murdered."

"Us living apart from the humans isn't enough anymore," Kiba said. "We can find our own world in paradise or slowly be wiped out by the humans. What do you say?"

Annachie just stared sadly at the wolf remains with head bowed in respect to who had once been his leader. Everyone seemed to give it a moment of silence.

* * *

General Jiro slammed his office door shut. He was back at the military base and had not gotten over being rejected and humiliated openly just the night before. He had everyone else on their toes once they knew what kind of mood he was in. There was much work to be done and he was anxious to get started but had so much anger built up that he didn't know how to release.

A reluctant knock came on his door.

He bit his tongue quickly becoming impatient. "What is it?" He yelled.

The door slowly opened to reveal a soldier who had documents in hand.

"General Jiro, the implant on the wolf dog was a success. He has been placed in the tank for healing." The tank was not exactly used for healing. It allowed time for the victim to recover and for the torque to work its way in the nervous system so they could have full control of the wolf once it was released from the tank. The victim was fully conscious as they were placed in a small tank filled with water with only a mask attached to their mouth to give them air. It worked well to break their spirits to be locked up in such isolation.

"How long is recovery?" Jiro mumbled.

"About a week, sir." The soldier replied. "Also we've been tracking a small pack of wolves. They managed to escape the city of Listra before the police could deal with them but another military base near in the mountains has been tracking them. It's only a matter of time before they're caught."

Another pack? Jiro thought. That wasn't terrible news at all to hear. "I wasn't most of those savaged beasts slaughter. Bring in only the strongest."

"Yes Sir." The soldier saluted his general and hurried to get out.

"Wait." Jiro said calmly before the soldier could leave. The soldier slowly turned around. "Bring Mirima to me."

The soldier looked unsure fur a moment. "The wolf?"

"Of course! Bring her to me!"

"Right away sir."

Just a few moments later, the soldier returned with her in hand and shoved her in the room. "Leave us." He told the soldier.

"Yes sir."

She stood alone before him with her head down. Her spirits had long been broken but she always had this fire about her that could be seen in her golden eyes. Jiro approached her and laid his hand against the side of her face and made her look up at him. She had long red hair that fell at her sides but being locked up for so long had made it lose its sheen and the suffering she had endured made stands of get long hair turn white. It made her all the more beautiful to him. She wore only a ragged dress.

"What are you going to do with the wolf dog?" She asked just above a whisper.

He lowered his hand from her face pressing his palm into her chest. "He's going to lead us to a pack of wolves."

"His pack? You're going to make him kill his own-

He clutched her neck choking her and pinned her to the wall. "They're getting what they deserve. I didn't have you brought in here to relay military business." He said pulling her dress off her shoulders and kissed her neck while running his fingers through her hair pretending it was Cheryl. He wanted what Cheryl wouldn't let him have. Mirima could only close her eyes and bare it.

* * *

Cheryl groaned shifting her head finally gaining conscience. The last thing she remembered was passing out in Hubb Lebowski's car. She awoke in time to see him enter the room with fresh flowers in a vase. "Oh, good morning Cheryl," he said nervously and placed the vase on a ledge before the window. "I was going to get these in here before you could awake."

Cheryl looked at him a little surprise. "You got me flowers?"

He turned to face her with flushed cheeks. "Was that okay?"

She stared at the flowers and finally gave into a gentle laugh. "Thanks Hubb."

He blushed when she said his name again. She could hardly believe this man just saved her life. He seemed like such a goofball compared to the man who saved her in the alley. He approached her bedside. "I've already let your father know you're here. I'm afraid work has him tired up though."

She scoffed. Busy gambling probably, she thought.

"Weren't you suppose to be with that General?" Hubb risked asking.

"How did- then she remember Hubb had been standing there when Ansgar spoke of the dinner. It suddenly infuriated her to know that Ansgar and her father were trying to marry her off. She looked away exhaling sharply. "Last dinner I'll have with that amateur."

"Oh really?" Hubb sounded a little too excited.

She looked back at him raising a brow.

"Actually Cher, I was thinking once they let you out and you're well enough, maybe I could take you out...on a...a drink? I mean to get a drink."

Seeing how nervous he was made it difficult for her not to chuckle. "I don't know Hubb. I've got a lot weighing on my mind."

"I insist. You owe me for saving your life and I'm still willing to pay for any meal for you. What do you say?"

"I thought it was a drink?" She said more to just tease with him.

"Well-I mean-Yeah we could-

"I accept," she smiled.

He looked at her surprised. "What?"

"I accept Hubb."

"Really?"

She frowned and he chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "That's great. Um, I should let you rest. Get well Cher." She rolled her eyes when he left the room but little did she know, Hubb Lebowski was practically dancing down the hospital hallway. He was finally going to go out with the girl of his dreams.

* * *

Tala sat away from the vardo while Annachie had taken the lead in burying back the remains of her father. She could not stand the sight of the bones of her father. What was left of the vardo was buried back over the remains. It had begun to snow again with thick flakes falling and burying the vardo remains within the hour. There was no particular relation between Tala and Annachie but he had just been part of the same pack since before Tala was born into it. He seemed more like a big brother to her. No body else obviously knew her father but felt the same sadness and felt the same wrath for the people who murdered him.

Annachie, in his human form, had dark tan shin and brownish-black hair that brought out his golden eyes. He was knelt down on one knee before the vardo saying a silent goodbye to his leader. Kiba stood beside him while the rest sat in silence. Annachie finally stood.

"What brought you over here?" Kiba asked.

"A strange scent. I wasn't expecting it to lead back to this place though."

Kiba looked over at Amaris making Annachie follow his gaze. He acknowledged her with a nod. "The flower maiden."

Kiba nodded.

"I told the others I would report once I found out what it was."

"Are you sure they wouldn't be interested in seeing her? It would mean a lot to Tala."

"I'm still struggling with the thought you're letting a human travel with you. Especially after what his kind did to our pack. What they do to all wolves."

"Russe didn't kill your pack," Kiba said and couldn't believe he was defending a human either. "You can't blame a human child for the murder of our kind."

Annachie had nothing more to say on the matter for now. No one had admitted it yet, but could feel danger approaching them. It was only adding to the stillness around them. Each argued with themselves that there shouldn't be any danger nearby and that they were the biggest predator on the mountain. Nothing would attack a pack of wolves...except humans.

Tsume was the first to finally speak of it. "We should keep going. Something doesn't feel right."

"Hey, give them time," Hige spat. "Do you have any heart at all?"

"Do you not feel something strange in the air?" Tsume asked looking around at the others.

Kiba looked up at the sky that was darkening and heard the distant cries of the wind passing through the mountains. The quiet was almost unbearable to feel any longer. It was like the calm before the storm.

Tala sat away from the group hiding herself behind a tree crying silent tears. Toboe had tried giving her a few minutes to grieve but finally couldn't bare it anymore and now sat beside her. He said little and hoped just staying near her would at least comfort her a little. He still held the colorful piece of wood he found in the rubble from the vardo coming to adore the artwork.

"My parents aren't going to be in paradise," she finally whispered softly. "Why should I go?"

"Don't say that!" Toboe yelled a bit louder than he wanted to. He looked away exhaling sharply. He thought about his mother and how she gave everything for him to just live. "Your father saved you so you could live and so did your mother. Why wouldn't they want paradise for you?"

"It doesn't feel right!" She snapped then sniffled. She stood from him and finally approached the ruins of the vardo now that the bones were covered. Toboe followed and knelt down before the ruins to place the broken piece of wood back in it then stood to walk away to leave her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap," Tala said.

"Forget it," Toboe smiled. He walked away making Tala feel even more regretful. Toboe then looked up at the sky hearing a strange sound resonating in the sky.

The clouds choked the tips of the mountains making it feel like the sky was almost in reach. Everyone else turned their attention to the dark sky as the sound grew louder so that it felt like their insides were shaking until finally, a black aircraft emerged from the dark clouds. It was a triangular shaped ship coated in black and driven by only two pilots.

"What the hell is that?" Annachie yelled.

"Get back!" Kiba yelled. He and Annachie were standing closes to Tala. The ship roared as it neared them and suddenly fired a missile. Tala only managed to step back before the missile defused opening into a huge wired net and slammed into Kiba, Annachie and Tala against the ground all in a matter of seconds and barred itself to the ground.

"What is this?" Tala cried trying to pull the net off. The other two tried to pull the net off before it began to hum loudly. Tsume started to charge in to aid with getting them free before Hige pulled him back. "Don't!"

Just as Hige spoke, the hum stopped and a bright light flashed before electricity was surged through the metal net electrocuting its victims. The sound of three wolves cries from suffering filled the air then was silenced. The three now lied completely unconscious against the cold ground.

"Kiba!" Amaris cried and started to run towards them yearning to aid them.

Hige quickly grabbed her around her waist. "Stop! Go near them and you could be electrocuted too!"

"Hige, the ship!" Blue warned.

Hige looked up as the ship pass over them and circle around towards where the rest of them were standing. Instead of firing another net, it fired a machine gun making it clear they wanted the rest of the wolves killed.

"No!" Toboe thought the ship was going to kill the wolves it trapped and started to head straight into the line of fire to get the net off.

"Toboe don't- Tsume grabbed him and jumped just in time out of line fire towards the trees for cover. Hige and Blue also helped the others and ran for the trees to cover. They realized it was a grave error when the ship circled around and shot into the trees showering them with huge broken limbs. There was really no safe place to be at that moment. A huge branch snapped from above and crashed in to the other branches headed straight towards them.

"Move!" Hige yelled. He pulled Blue and Amaris deeper in the woods. "Get them out Blue. We've got to try and get the others free."

Toboe looked at Hige then back at the other trapped wolves. He finally put it together the other wolves were going to be taken to the military base to be used and experimented on. He didn't even want to imagine Tala going through such treatment.

"Damn it, Toboe!" Tsume yelled when he was failing to get out of the way of the falling branch. He shoved Toboe forward out of the way of the falling branch and sheltered him from the other falling debris. The ship passed over hissing and creating strong winds getting ready for another attack. Hige returned alone to find them nearly buried in fallen branches. Tsume sat up letting the debris fall off over him and glared at Toboe. "You imbecile! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Stop it!" Hige yelled. "We've got no time for that. We need to get the other wolves before they take them."

"Take them where?" Tsume questioned. Before anyanything else could be said, the ship swooped down again firing upon the wolves forcing them back in the trees.

"They're trying to either kill us or get us to abandon them," Hige yelled over the chaos.

"We're not abandoning them!" Toboe yelled.

Tsume grabbed Toboe by his collar jerking him close. "We're not abandoning them but you're leaving. Get out of here!" He shoved Toboe away. When Toboe tried to speak, Tsume cut him off. "Now!"

Toboe finally did a reluctant nod and turned to leave towards where Blue and the rest went. Tsume turned his attention back to the ship. "How the hell are we suppose to stop that thing?"

"I'm not sure," Hige spat. "We leave everyone though, they're as good as dead."

Tsume looked at Hige questionably but held down the words. The ship was coming back around for another fight. "I'll distract it. Find a way to get that thing off the others."

"Wha- Tsume!" Hige yelled when Tsume charged into the open in his wolf form as the ship was coming in. The ship immediately fired the machines gun on him forcing Tsume to make a sharp turn back up towards the mountain.

Hige ran in the open towards where the others lied trapped and unconscious beneath the wired net. "Kiba!" Hige yelled but Kiba made no reaction. Hige heard something snap from behind him and whirled around to see Toboe had stepped on the many branches that fell. Hige frowned. "Do you ever do as your told?"

"You and Tsume can't carry them alone. I can at least carry Tala to safety."

That was a good point but Hige wouldn't admit it. He knelt down trying to pull the net off but it had been barred too deep in the ground. Only the humans could free them.

Tsume knew he could not out run the ship so he was constantly taking sharp turns to distract and confuse the humans driving it. He was trying to lure the ship as close to the ground as possible so he could jump and attempt to destroy the ship. He jumped onto a ledge attached to the mountainside as the ship released the machine guns once more on him getting ever closer to him. He jumped to another ledge now almost eye level to the ship and appeared to be an easy target to it. Just as they released the machine guns again, Tsume jumped straight towards the top of the ship. He skidded across the large ship digging his claws into the steel surface splitting it open. The ship immediately swerved to the side to get him off but it only allowed him to latch his fangs to one of the guns to keep him from falling. He gnashed his fangs harder into the barrel of the gun deforming the metal piece and finally was able to pull the weapon apart. The cockpit opened with a man ready with a gun aimed at Tsume and shot him in the chest. Tsume yelped but still managed to get on all four paws and lunged at the man snapping his fangs into the man's hand holding the gun. He dropped the gun off the side of the ship cursing in pain then clenched his fist punching Tsume in his chest where he had been shot. It was enough to make him let go but he still stood his ground growling with the man's blood seeping through his fangs.

"Savaged beast!" The man attempted to swing another fist at him but Tsume dodged the attack and lunged at the man sinking his fangs in his shoulder. The man tried to attack him again but Tsume dodged the blow making the man lose his balance. Tsume helped it along and slammed his head into his backside tossing him over the side of the ship. Tsume jumped in the cockpit in his human form and clenched his fist around the pilot's throat. "Lower this ship or I'll break your neck!"

Toboe, in his wolf form, was trying to bite his fangs through the metal net but could only bite about halfway into the thick metal.

"Uh runt," Hige said in concern, "I don't think you should be doing-

Toboe bit just a bit deeper into the metal and a surge of electricity zapped him. He yelped and jerked away slipping and falling on his stomach.

"...that." Hige finished his sentence.

Toboe stood in human form crossing his arms in frustration. "How are we suppose to get them free?"

They looked towards the sky feeling the wind pick up again before the ship suddenly swerved around the mountainside blowing dusty snow everywhere. "Oh no!" Toboe started to run for shelter until Hige grabbed his arm. Hige saw the scratch marks from Tsume's claws when he skid across the ship and the damaged machine gun. The fact that the ship wasn't firing at them anymore made Hige decide not to run. They only stepped away when the ship began to land. It powered down and the cockpit was opened. They first saw the pilot before Tsume stood from behind clutching the pilot's shoulder, picked him up and threw him aside to the ground. The man tried to get up and run before Tsume jumped from the cockpit and kicked the man back against the ground. He bent down and pulled the man to his feet and dragged him to where the other wolves were trapped and threw him before Hige and Toboe.

"Get this contraption off them now!" Tsume demanded.

"Go to hell!"

Tsume pulled the man up by his collar and punched him back to the ground. "You're not really in a position to fight us so I suggest you do as I say or you'll end up like your little friend."

The man sat up bleeding from his mouth and nose from how hard he struck him. He reached in his jacket and lunged to his feet at Tsume swinging a knife. Tsume caught his wrist holding the knife, twisted his arm behind him pulling the knife from his grip and held it to his neck.

"Wait!" The man cried. "There's a control panel. You'll find it at the corner of the net."

"Hige."

"I'm on it," Hige replied even before Tsume would to give the order. Hige found the control panel exactly where the pilot had said having to uncover it by opening a bar that had connect itself to the earth. "It's passworded."

"Well?" Tsume growled in the man's ear impatiently. When the man failed to answer right away, Tsume bit the knife deeper into his skin drawing blood. "Answer me!"

"20568," the man choked on his breath fearing the knife cutting into his skin.

Hige typed the numbers and immediately the bars lift from the earth loosening the net so it could be moved. Toboe was the first to grab the net and could have sighed out loud in relief once he pulled the cage-like net off the others. Hige quickly aided him and tossed it aside.

"Make sure they're all right," Tsume said.

Hige checked Kiba and then Annachie while it was left to Toboe to check on Tala. He felt her pulse and nodded to Hige that she had also survived the torture. "They appear to be fine," Hige announced. "They're just out cold."

"It's meant to last a few hours," the man choked still in Tsume's grip.

"Why are you tracking us? What did you plan to do with the others?" Tsume spat.

"Whatever we wanted," the man cackled evily. "Look at you," the man hissed. "You're wolves; savaged creatures playing pretend. You deceive, take and kill what you want."

"And humans don't?" Tsume said and shoved the man back to the ground. "Get out of my sight!"

The man stumbled to his feet and made for the safety of his ship. Tsume kept the knife for safekeeping and first approached Kiba.

"Blue and the others found a cave for shelter. We should head there for cover," Hige said pulling Annachie over his back. Tsume pulled Kiba over his shoulder and looked over at Toboe who already had Tala in his arms. Toboe looked around the area sadly seeing what had been such beautiful land now looked like a disaster. "This way," Hige said and led the others back towards the trees."

Not too far into the thick woods they heard the sound of the ship taking off which made them feel uneasy. The cave became in view where Blue could be seen standing at the mouth of the cave waiting impatiently for their return.

"Blue get inside!" Hige yelled especially when they heard the ship approaching from behind. Blue wouldn't leave though. The ship neared opening a compartment at it's belly and began to drop explosive missiles. The land began to quake around them before it erupted sending chunks of earth and bark in the air and showering it upon the wolves slicing into their skin and clothes. A sharp piece of wood sliced into Tsume's leg causing him to collapsed over on his his knee. A chunk of stone struck Toboe between his shoulder blades causing him to lose his balance and fall over on Tala. Hige was the first to make it in the cave but still badly scratched up from the debris. He looked out to see Toboe and Tsume still struggling. "Come on you two!"

Tsume forced himself back on his feet stumbling back into a run. Toboe pulled Tala back close putting her arm over his shoulder and stood trying to ignore the stabbing pain in his back. Just as Tsume reached the cave it began to quake and chucks of stone began falling. He looked over his shoulder seeing Toboe's balance waver as he struggled to reach the cave. He clumsily fell over again once he finally reached the mouth of the cave.

"Come on Toboe!" Tsume yelled impatiently. For a moment he thought he would have to choose between saving Kiba or Toboe until Blue came in the picture. She fell at his side forcing him up and had to throw their bodies forward as a huge chunk of stone collapsed from the ceiling. The ship dropped one more missile right in front of the cave finally making it collapsed completely on itself.

"Move!" Hige yelled as their whole surroundings seem to shatter and explode.

They could only run hoping they wouldn't get crush and try not to choked or be blinded by the dust. What only lasted a few minutes, seemed never ending. The earth finally quieted; darkened around them and for awhile there was nothing but complete silence...


	8. Chapter 8

"So what will it be?" Ansgar questioned Quent impatiently. They were back in the holding cell. Ansgar had not made it any easier for Quent to spend his time in prison but it was not like prison was meant to be enjoyable. Other prisoners had bullied Quent even ganging up against him beating him and Ansgar had allowed it hoping that Quent would get desperate to take him up on his offer.

"Does your son mean anything at all to you?" Ansgar raised his voice impatiently.

"At this point, I would prefer Russe to be raised by wolves than to be put in foster care," Quent growled. "I'm going to be stuck in this hell till I die."

Ansgar slammed his fists on the table in front of Quent. "I would rather my son be dead than raised by wolves. Your son will practically become a savage if he doesn't first become their meal."

Quent had never actually heard of wolves eating humans and knew for sure Blue wouldn't allow it anyway. She would die for Russe if she had to. He didn't waste his breath saying so to Ansgar. It would sound like he would be defending wolves too much.

"My son, General Jiro and his men have found the wolves with your son and have been tracking them."

"What?" Quent asked surprised.

"They are doing whatever it takes to capture a few and kill the rest...including your son. They dropped missiles on the pack of wolves bearing your son. We're not even sure if they're alive or simply trapped in the cave. They've got men investigating the area now."

Quent stood from his chair just getting more angry. It seemed like he was about to lunge an anger at Ansgar before the two guards at the door quickly restrained him. "You bastard!" Quent yelled.

Ansgar's face remained stone hard not looking at all threatened. "You were one of the best trackers in the military," Ansgar continued, "help my son track those wolves and your son has a better chance of coming home alive. If not, he will be killed as a traitor; just as you are turning out to be."

Quent just glared at him with his beady eyes completely infuriated.

"So what will it be?"

* * *

The wolves had rested a few hours after the cave in. They were trapped in complete darkness, some still unconscious while the others were injured after their battle with the strange airship. Tsume was hurt the most having been shot and hit with the most debris. Blue had received the least injuries and did what she could to help the others. Tsume had carried Kiba as far as he could go into the cave until the pain from his injuries grew too much for him and finally was forced to rest. Hige had Annachie and Toboe had Tala until Blue saw Toboe was struggling to carry her having grown tired from his injuries. She had made Russe walk and carried Tala to allow Toboe to rest.

"Had I known that ship had weapons like that," Tsume grunted angrily, "I would have just killed that bastard. I should have!"

Toboe shook his head in frustration. "You spared his life. Why would he try to kill-

"Because the military is ruthless. They'll stop at nothing to get what they want," Hige muttered angrily.

Tsume arched his brow at Hige. "You seem to know quite a bit about them."

Hige kept his head turned away and let out a scoff. "Yeah I've got quite a history with them. So does the runt."

Tsume looked at Toboe a bit surprised but Toboe kept his head turned away like he wasn't listening. Hige exhaled before speaking. "Don't bother questioning him, he has little memory of them but it's time everyone knows. They collect wolves for their own experiments and use, mainly to find and destroy other wolves. They took me captive when I was pup as well as a few others. The youngest years of my life, I was their puppet."

"You killed other wolves?" Tsume question.

Hige shrugged like he didn't care but the intensity of his eyes showed the grief he had. "I don't know. I can tell you what experiments they did on me, how they controlled me and how I got free but I can't tell you what they made me do for them."

"Why not?"

"I have no memory of it."

Toboe touched the back of his neck feeling the strange scar. "The torque?"

Hige glanced at him and nodded. "Once they activate the torque, the person you are disappears and you become their robot, or puppet and kill on demand."

"The torque?" Tsume asked.

Hige explained the strange device like he had to Toboe just a few days ago and how it was embedded into their skin and attaches to their nervous system to control and or torture them.

"You never told me any of this!" Blue yelled.

Hige raised his head at her and smiled kindly through his eyes but his lips remained flat knowing the disappointment he was causing. "I wanted you to know me as I really am, not as I was. "

"I'm with Blue," Tsume said angrily. "This is information you shouldn't have kept from us."

"He did it for me," Toboe suddenly intervened. "When he revealed where my scar came from, I...was overwhelmed. I-

"What scar?"

"The torque leaves a distinctive scar on the neck if you manage to get it off," Hige muttered, "both Toboe and I have it. That's how I learned of his history with the military."

"That's awful," Blue cried softly. "That's why they tried to capture Kiba, Tala and her friend."

Just as she spoke, a loud explosion echoed and shook the cave and made the earth beneath them shake. Russe cried softly hugging into Blue's arm and Kiba was finally startled awake. He shifted to his side and weakly sat up on his side.

"I hope you enjoyed your nap," Tsume muttered.

"I would hardly call that a nap," Kiba spat. He still felt weak and so dehydrated. Another explosion was heard shaking the cave walls harder finally waking Tala and Annachie up. Kiba looked around and saw Amaris sitting off by herself looking unusually weak. She held her knees to her chest and her head against her knees.

"What the hell is that?" Tsume yelled.

"Guess," Hige said and stood clenching his fists. "The military considers us a pack and once they find a pack, they won't stop hunting it down." They were using explosions to open the cave and charge in after the wolves.

Annachie weakly stood. "I can get you all out of here, in return, I expect you to go in the opposite direction of us while Tala comes back with me."

"That's agreeable," Kiba said, "She is free to go back with you."

Tala raised her head wanting to start an argument but quickly realized she didn't have the strength to at the moment. He long hair had fallen apart during the fight with the air ship and was slightly frizzy from being electrocuted. It fell over her shoulder as she sat up.

"Are you all right?" Toboe asked. He was still seated near her.

She raised her head to him but said nothing. She was physically fine but was saddened at the thought of leaving. Toboe flinched when she rest her forehead on his shoulder making him think she was still hurt. He smiled. "It will be all right."

He looked up from her feeling the glare of Annachie's eyes on him. Annachie made it cleared without speaking how he felt about Tala's friendship with Toboe and it quickly made Toboe uncomfortable.

Another explosion was heard making more chunks of rocks began to fall and the ground quaking violently. Amaris looked up to see the ceiling crack and before she could comprehend it, a chunk of stone broke off. She gasped closing her eyes expecting to be crushed before she suddenly felt two arms grab hold of her and was thrown aside.

"Amaris," she heard Kiba's concerned voice, "Amaris, are you okay?" He held her upright. She did not look well at all. Strange veins had appeared on her neck and she looked all the more fragile. Like she would wilt any second. Amaris nodded. "This one is fine. She's just thirsty."

Tsume stood trying to ignore the pain he was in. "We need to move or this will become another graveyard for wolves. They're obviously getting closer."

Kiba nodded and took Amaris into his arms without thought. "Let's move, now."

* * *

Quent knew Ansgar had cornered him into making a decision with no way out of it. He had already defended the wolves more than he would like to admit. He was starting to look like a traitor to the military and if you betrayed the military, you were practically betraying the human race. To go after the wolves would be betraying Blue and he had to admit, he'd be betraying all of them. Whether Quent liked it or not, they had been the ones to rescue his son. Still, Ansgar only promised Russe's safety if Quent helped track them down. Not only would he betray Blue but going after his son meant he didn't believe he could trust her.

"Hello, Mr. Yaiden," he heard a recognizable voice. He lifted his head coming from his deep thoughts and saw Hubb Lebowski standing just outside his cell. He had not seen the young policeman in a while now.

"What are you doing here?" Quent asked in his usual gruff voice.

"I'm just passing through and can't ignore someone who saved my life. I know it's not my business but has Ansgar said anything?"

"Excuse me-" then he paused remembering that Hubb said he would talk to the warden about finding a way for him to spend less time in prison. He stood from his cot clenching his fists angrily. "You-you're the reason why Ansgar wants to use me!"

Hubb raised his brow in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Because you tried to 'help' me out, Ansgar wants me to track the wolves down or he'll let my son die!"

Hubb stepped back feeling guilt already overwhelming him. "Wha-Can he do that?"

"His son is the general, his own little puppet even after he's retired. Of course he can."

"I'm so sorry, this isn't what I wanted!" Hubb raised his voice angrily. "I don't understand why these wolves are such a big deal at all. Even Cher had an obsession with them."

"Have you ever met one?" Quent asked.

Hubb shook his head a little confused by how Quent was asking the question; like you could actually communicate with it. "Well no. You see, I have a bit of an allergy towards dogs. I barely go near them," he let out a small laugh.

"If you ever met one, you'd see why the military has a drive to wipe them out. You might even become obsessed if you saw one."

At that point, Hubb was beginning to think the old man was crazy after all. Still, Quent had saved him and he had heard of Cher talking of such nonsense. She had become wealthy from a device used to control them now, from what he had heard. Perhaps she could tell him more.

"So what are you going to do?" Hubb asked.

"What choice do I have?" Quent muttered. "Russe is all I have left. I can't let him die."

"I think for now that is a wise choice. Don't worry you'll do great," Hubb tried to be positive. He said a quick farewell and went on his way with his patrol through the prison. Quent shook his head at Hubb as he walked away. "You really don't know how deep this is."

* * *

While Cher was the first to help develope the torque, she had not helped modify it like the military does year after year. It had started out as a simple device to allow curious scientists study the strange creatures up close but now, it was a much more powerful device. It took hold of the wolves' nervous system which greatly affected brain activity and tearing it off now could damage the brain activity, drive the victim insane, lose memory and other side effects if it was not carefully removed. It could brainwash them and control them to do whatever the military wishes and now, it was also voice activated and Weylyn was the first victim to have it implanted to. They could simply command the wolf to do whatever, even torture itself.

General Jiro stood impatiently before the water tank where Weylyn was barred down in with only a mask over his nose and mouth to give him oxygen. While being in such confinement broke their spirit, it allowed the torque to penetrate deeper into their nervous system and the skin to heal over the torque to firmly implant the device permanently.

Jiro had not gotten over the humiliation Cher had put him through which made him all the more driven to want to hurt someone...especially the wolves he kept locked up. He had received a phone call from Cher's father, a warden at the Dai 'Ron prison, explaining she was put in the hospital the night of their date. She had been mugged and nearly beaten to death until a policeman came onto the scene. Her father sounded like he wanted to blame Jiro for letting this happen but he couldn't dare challenge the military general. He had tried to get Jiro to at least pay for the hospital expanses but Jiro refused to help and ended the phone call abruptly saying he was busy. He did not feel sorry for Cher and even tried to imagine how she looked after the criminals had their way with her. 'She deserved every bit of it,' he thought as a smirk slowly crept across his face. He often imagined what he would do to Cher if he was ever alone with her and how she would suffer for how she treated him. He wanted her to come back begging on her knees for forgiveness and the only way he could was to take advantage of her, her body and useful skills in the military. The only thing he had to remotely relieve what he wanted to do to her was do it to another beautiful woman. Mirima. Someone he had a love/hate relationship with. He had convinced himself there was nothing wrong with taking advantage of her because everywhere he touched her was flesh like a woman but he still refused to call her a human woman. He would insult and hurt her whenever he got to be alone with her.

Tracking down the wolves that were in the mountains was proving to be taking longer and harder than he thought it should be. His father had been eager to tell him of one of the best trackers in the military's past was there in the prisonhold. At first, Jiro was not too keen on the idea of giving authority to an old man but if his own men couldn't do it, he had to be open to other ideas. The human child traveling with the pack of wolves was his son and Jiro had not cared if the child was killed or not in the struggle to capture the other wolves. But if that child was killed now, the old man would have no reason to help them out. Once Weylyn was ready to awake, he could become the old man's pet and both could easily hunt down the other wolves. That was the plan he was building on. Weylyn's anger and determination with the old man just as desperate to save his pathetic child would serve him well.

* * *

The walk was a dark and scary one to tread in to the unknown with the military rumbling the earth just behind them but thankfully, Annachie seemed confident which way to lead them. Behind Annachie was Blue and Hige walking side by side with Russe, Kiba holding Amaris, Tsume then Tala walking with Toboe. Blue was still upset with Hige for hiding such secrets from her and it only led to her thinking about her owner, Quent Yaiden. "Hige?"

"Yeah?"

"What part in this search for this paradise does Pops come out free?"

Hige let out a sigh and shrugged. "I've been thinking on it too. But I promised, Blue, both Kiba and I both promised we'd find a way. "

It's been weeks now," Blue said sadly. "We haven't made a single closer step to him." She stopped walking falling into despair. Just as she stopped, more rumbling from the military moving rocks out off their path was heard. There was a high pitch sound like that of a drill humming constantly which didn't make it any easier on the wolves and their sensitive ears. It sounded like the military had brought different machines to get through the cave.

"Hey, come on," Annachie turned to face the two impatiently. "At this rate, the military will catch up to us at no time. Tala, get up here where I can see you!"

"Hey, have a heart," Hige defended Blue.

"Yes, I'll have heart for a wolf owned by a human, more like pity," Annachie turned his nose up at Blue before continuing to walk ahead.

Blue clenched her fist angrily but held down the words she wanted to say. Annachie was their only hope of getting out in one piece. The others stayed silent too for now but Tala was quickly growing irritable of him. "This is not how I remember Anni," she muttered to Toboe.

"You can't expect him to be the same after what's happened to your father and the rest of the pack," Toboe tried to reason. Still the glare Annachie had given him earlier still gave Toboe chills whenever he thought about it.

"It happened to me too and I didn't turn into a snob," she growled.

"Tala, I won't say it again. Get up here where I can see you," Annachie yelled again.

Tala growled and started to hurry in her walk to catch up to him. "I'll be back," she uttered to Toboe as she walked ahead of him.

"Annie, I think you're making a huge mistake. You're turning away the very wolves that could get us in paradise."

"Tala, it's okay," Kiba tried to turn her away from starting an argument.

Annachie stopped, however, turning to face her quickly getting impatient. "Tala, you come from a much more superlative pack of wolves whereas these come from a city. I can still smell the stench of humans and their machines on them."

"We aren't deaf, you know," Tsume said.

Annachie continued anyway. "If anyone is going to find paradise, it's going to be someone from our pack. Not some strays from a city."

Kiba frowned. "You're judging us too quickly." Especially knowing he had been raised in the mountains too, not in some city.

"Can't I choose who I want to go with?" Tala asked with a tone.

Annachie glared at her, almost like he was surprised then he relaxed shaking his head. "Don't think I know what you're doing. You're using paradise as an excuse.

"Huh?"

"I've been you're age before Tala. I know what this is about and it isn't about paradise. You're blinding yourself because of some little runt that's way beneath you. You're not going to see it until you mature so I trust you better follow me back to your pack and forget about him."

Toboe stopped walking realizing right away Annachie was talking about him. It had only annoyed him when Hige called him a runt but Annachie had truly meant it with the tone he used and the fact he added "little" to his insult.

Tala's face turned a shade of red from slight embarrassment but mostly anger. "How dare you! Kiba is right. You're judging too quickly!"

"We could have just left your ass back there," Tsume spat angrily approaching Annachie. Tsume was going to speak his mind whether anyone tried to hold him back or not. Annachie shoved Tala away and raised his arms protectively ready to fight off Tsume if he had to.

"Stop it!" Tala cried.

Just as her voice sounded out, the cave ground began to quake getting more violent by the second. Heavy machinery was making it's way through the cave quickly towards them.

"Come on now!" Annachie yelled and burst into a run. The others quickly followed without a fight. Tala started to grab hold of Toboe's hand like he once did the last time heavy machinery was headed for them but he reacted harshly.

"Don't!" He snapped angrily pulling his hand back. "Just go!"

She looked as if he had just slapped her and stood frozen despite the nearing machinery shaking the cave walls. Toboe grabbed her arm forcing her around and shoved his palm in her back. "Go!"

Russe at first tried running but it wasn't long before a good shake knocked him over his knees. Hige picked him up quickly just before a chunk of rock was about to fall on the child. "Hold on!" Hige shouted.

Kiba held Amaris ever more protectively, like his life depended on her survival alone. Amaris held onto him just as tightly, her dainty fingers clutching unto the collar of his shirt. Tsume stopped looking back hearing the heavy machines rocking the earth before he finally saw them. They were smaller machines driven by humans to stand up to earth and rock, or to destroy it really. One had a drill leading one other machine through that held a huge machine gun sitting on top of the tank. Soldiers followed behind with their guns ready. The drill machine suddenly powered down off to the side allowing the machine with the large gun through. Tsume's eyes widened in horror as the tank raised its gun towards all of them and for a moment, didn't think his voice would sound the warning soon enough.

"Everybody down!"

Everybody else sensed what was coming and rushed for cover as the tank let loose its power. Tala fell a second too late as bullets sliced into her arm and she fell to the ground crying clutching her arm.

"Tala!" Toboe cried. He had fallen near her and tried to crawl to her but was quickly overwhelmed with dozens of bullets flying over him. Hige had pulled Russe and Blue to the thick wall trying to hide them and himself behind the thick ridges and held them tightly. Kiba pulled himself behind a large boulder with Amaris that was quickly being torn apart by the never ending bullets. The tank was headed straight for Tala and Toboe, its gun now too high to shoot them directly, but still wouldn't hesitate to run them over. Nearby soldiers raised their guns to shoot them anyway. Toboe crawled a little closer towards her seeing she was crying softly at the sight of her blood run down her arm. "I'm here Tala."

Tsume tried to get to them but was still in the main path of the machine gun filling the narrow cave with the never ending bullets. He could only watch the two about to be killed.

Amaris had begun to cry in Kiba's arms sensing the blood about to be shed. It became too much for her until she finally sat up letting out a sudden scream of remorse. Her scream was not a normal scream but similar to the sounds of claws being driven into metal. The sound was one of the saddest sounds wolves could hear but it affect the humans differently. It pierced into their eardrums and made their head feel like it was being torn into two. The soldiers dropped their weapons falling to their knees screaming in agony as if Amaris was making them feel the pain she felt inside. The tank was being diverted in a different path showing the driver inside was suffering too but it was not turning fast enough to completely miss Toboe and Tala. He had started to help Tala sit upright but Amaris' cry seemed like it was causing him pain like it was to the humans. He did not scream like the other humans were but could not focus enough to get out of the tank's path.

"Come on!" Tala yelled tugging on his sleeve.

Toboe opened his eyes and only gathered enough strength to shove his hand into her chest to get her away from the danger. Tsume was already charging in his wolf form at first towards the tank thinking the two would get out of the way but saw Toboe was failing. The gears were at his feet and he had only slid himself a few inches away before grunting in pain holding his arms over his ears unable to bear her cries. He opened his eyes when he felt something clamp hard on his shoulder that it almost hurt. He only saw a glimpse of Tsume's snout and fangs gripping his shoulder before Tsume dragged him the few extra inches needed to be out of the path of the moving tank. Once Tsume dealt with that, he jumped on top of the tank to deal with the people inside. When Amaris' screams finally subsided, the other wolves saw their chance to attack while the humans were cringing in pain.

"Get out of here, we'll hold them off," Hige quickly told Blue. Blue started to speak against it but Hige was quick to charge after the other humans.

The machine gun had begun to fire and a gunshot from the inside was heard where Tsume had invaded into the metal beast. The gun began to spin out of control making chunks of rocks fall again as the bullets beat into them. Hige kept running and lunged himself at the first human who tried to reach for his weapon.

Toboe looked away as Hige took the enemy's life by gnashing his fangs onto his throat. It reminded him too much of what he did to Sato and Kudo. As soon as the tank rolled by, it revealed from behind it a soldier hunched over his knees just now getting over the pain Amaris' scream had caused him. He glared angrily at the two and reached over for the rifle he had dropped. Toboe sat up raising his arm protectively in front of Tala but hesitated to attack. He would almost rather die than have to take another life but if he went, Tala would be next.

"Hige!" Toboe tried calling out for help.

Hige turned to face the two in his wolf form and saw the danger they were facing. He tried to charge the soldier threatening them but two others cut him off with their guns. He growled and lunged at the barrel of the gun bending the metal with his teeth.

Tala screamed in terror for their life. Kiba and Annachie tried to charge in to save them, but would never make it in time. The soldier clutched his gun and did so with an evil grin. "You're mine."

Just as he raised his gun, Toboe finally charged in his wolf form. He jumped before the soldier could even aim and slammed the soldier against the ground. Still Toboe hesitated to go any further and the soldier swung his gun into Toboe's face throwing him off his body and hit the gun again into his ribs to paralyze him. Toboe held his side grunting out loud from the stabbing pain in his ribs and blood was seen at the corner of his lips where he had been hit by the gun. He, however, had at least bought enough time for Kiba and Annachie to catch up. The soldier thought he could finally take the two pups lives but his action was interrupted when Kiba soar through the air throwing him flat on his chest and snapped his fangs into his neck breaking it instantly. Toboe sat up ignoring the throbbing pains the soldier caused him and crawled back towards Tala.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked.

Tala embraced him around his neck showing her thanks and nodded. "I'll be fine."

He let her hold him for a bit before he felt someone tightly grip his neck. At first he thought it was another soldier by how rough he was grabbed until the person spoke. "Don't act like a hero kid," Annachie spat, "you can hardly call yourself a wolf if you can't even kill. Especially when you had every opportunity to do it."

"Annachie!" Tala started to yell. Annachie shoved Toboe aside to the ground and pulled Tala to her feet. "Come on, the exit is near."

"No-

"Tala go!" Kiba yelled. "We'll handle this."

Two people were in the tank that Tsume had faced and killed easily enough. He quickly steered the tank to drive itself into the wall and jumped. He landed on the ground and turned in time to see Annachie running and pulling Tala behind him. "You bastard," he muttered to himself.

Hige was quickly becoming overwhelmed with too many soldiers cornering him. He growled ready to charge the first one that would try to shoot him. His ear twitched when he heard one cock their weapon. He turned to face the assailant growling but Blue reacted quicker to aid him. She had seem to come out of no where leaping from behind the soldiers crowding Hige and pierced her fangs into the soldier's shoulder, slammed him on the ground against his chest and took his life.

"You little bi-" Another soldier shouted. He raised his gun just as Hige lunged at him. The soldier still managed to shoot the gun but instead of hitting Blue, Hige shoved the barrel of the gun away from her making him shoot a comrade instead. Two others tried to shoot Blue but she dodged the bullets by backflipping through the air in her human form briefly landing on the cave wall. She quickly decided who she'd next attack and lunged from the wall straight at her next opponent. Hige lost her for a moment in the action but suddenly saw two men that were tossed in the air and she flipped back through the air again and landed on a huge boulder so she could over look where to attack next. She met his eyes when she saw he wasn't fighting anymore.

"Wow, what a babe," Hige muttered caught in a love daze. He never had really seen her fight.

"Hige, look out!" She yelled.

Hige whirled around to see another rifle pointed to his face and let out a cry of panic before Kiba intervened by jumping and kicking the soldier aside. He then stood glaring at Hige. "Pay attention better, Hige."

Hige let out a nervous laugh a little embarrassed. "Yeah sorry."

Kiba only walked passed him rolling his eyes. "We need to go now. We can't defeat them all."

Hige nodded and ran with Kiba in his wolf form. He raised his head upwards and howled announcing their retreat. He paused turning around making sure Blue was following too but had lost complete sight of her in the chaos.

"At least capture one!" One of the leading men ordered.

Toboe became the obvious choice seeing how he was hurt the most and the closes. He stood trying to run after the others until he heard heavy machinery being activated. He froze looking over his shoulder to see a huge gun pointed at him as it immediately fired a harpoon-like object with an attach chord. He gasped in fright closing his eyes. A second later, Blue got in front of him in the path of the fired weapon raising her arms protectively as the harpoon latched around them.

"Blue!" Toboe cried.

A second later, an electrical surge was sent through the metal cord electrocuting her. The cave lit up from the power of the gun alone and Blue's voice screamed from agony and echoed throughout the walls of the cave.

"You monsters!" Toboe hollered and lunged at the cord in his wolf form and gnashed his fangs down into the cord while it was still electrocuting her. He was immediately electrocuted with her but had managed to bite hard enough through the cord to stop it from hurting her anymore. The remains from the cord unwrapped from Blue's arms and both her and Toboe fell to the ground completely paralyzed. Blue had completely blacked out but Toboe's eyes were wide open and he violently shook.

"Blue! Toboe! No!" Hige yelled running as fast as he could towards them knowing the fate that awaited them if they weren't saved now.

"Hige don't!" Kiba yelled. When Hige didn't stop, Kiba felt his legs begin to run back towards the military too feeling the exact same wrath.

Tsume looked around trying to think of anything that could help them now. The only thing he saw next to the corpses of the soldiers were their guns. Another gun was passed to the man that had captured Toboe and Blue and aimed it at Hige and Kiba.

"Dumb beasts," he uttered as he aimed and wrapped his finger around the trigger. A gun shot was sound. Kiba and Hige froze in place expecting they had been shot. Instead, the soldier that had been given the machine gun had the look of surprise on his face and fell to his knees as blood begin to pour down his torso before he collapsed upon it and let out a dying breath. Kiba looked over his shoulder towards Tsume and saw him holding a gun he had grabbed from one of the dead soldiers to shoot at the man threatening them. The other men stood stunned for a moment in shock seeing a wolf use a gun.

"Kiba!" Hige yelled as he approached the two others. Hige quickly took Blue into his arms while Kiba pulled Toboe to his arms and jumped to dodged the bullets from the guns that were now firing on them.

"Tsume! Get Amaris and Russe out of here!" Kiba yelled.

Tsume dropped the gun looking at it with disgust and saw Russe knelt down next to Amaris. Amaris looked gravely ill, almost like she was suffocating and the strange veins that had started down her neck now touched her cheeks. He picked her up in his arms and looked down at Russe who only seemed to be paralyzed by fear.

"I trust you don't need to be carried."

Russe swallowed hard but then nodded before running ahead of Tsume.

* * *

"Let go!" Tala cried out and finally managed to shove Annachie's hands of her. They had traveled nearly half a mile outside the cave in the open air. The cave ended suddenly at the end of the mountainside that led straight into a dark forest.

"You're a bloody coward!" She hollered angrily.

"Tala, trust me they can handle themselves," Annachie reasoned. "The more distance we put between them and us the better. Think about the safety of our pack!"

"My father would have never turned them away!" She cried as tears of anger fell from her eyes. "Yes, Toboe is big enough reason for me not wanting to leave but how dare you think I would use paradise for my own selfish wants. Those wolves became my family and my new hope for paradise and it can be our pack's new hope. Kiba is meant to take us there! I know it!"

"Tala! Move on from it-

"I can't move on when it feels liked I'm taking a huge step backwards," she snapped and stepped away. "I'm not going with you unless you welcome them all to the pack." She said what needed to be said and immediately turned and ran back for them.

* * *

Like Annachie had promised, the exit of the cave had not been too far ahead of them. Tsume and the rest came into open light and saw the tracks Annachie and Tala has left behind. Snow was falling and the wind was picking up showing signs of a blizzard approaching. Tsume turned to face Hige. "What now genius?"

"Annachie obviously doesn't want us following him," Kiba reminded them.

"Kiba," Amaris said softly, "every wolf deserves to know that the way to paradise has been open. It wouldn't be right to avoid a whole pack of wolves because of how one feels."

Kiba looked back at the tracks from Annachie and Tala. He saw Amaris' point but he got the feeling they really wouldn't be welcome if they didn't show up without at least Tala by their side. "We can't go find the other wolves with the military on our tail."

"Then we separate," Hige said.

"How?" Kiba asked impatiently. "We're all carrying someone who needs medical attention."

"I'm fine," Toboe uttered softy.

Kiba looked down in his arms seeing Toboe was already coming around.

"I'm fine, just put me down," Toboe said again. Kiba carefully let him down until he was standing on his own.

"This one will be fine too," Amaris said to Tsume. "The snow will help." Tsume carefully let her down and as soon as her feet touched the fresh snow, the veins melted away from her face. It reminded everyone of the fragile flower she was.

"Tsume, you can take Blue and let the others follow while Hige and I try to divert the military off your path," Kiba said.

"With any extra luck, the falling snow could cover your tracks too," Hige added. "We'll keep ours fresh so they have no choice but to follow it." He approached Tsume and gave Blue to his arms. "Take good care of her. Toboe, you're looking after Russe."

Toboe gave a subtle nod. Hige knew watching Russe was not a problem for him. "You okay, runt- he quickly stopped himself realizing that that was probably the problem.

"Why did she jump in the way?" Toboe spat angrily.

Hige gave into a smile. "She's a female, you're a pup. It's maternal instinct." He laid his hand on Toboe's shoulder. "It was stupid what you did though...but, I appreciate it. Had that cord not been cut, he could have pulled her in and she could still be in their clutches now. You two saved each other."

"It took everyone to get out of there," Kiba agreed.

Tsume rolled his eyes impatiently. "Not to spoil the moment but we got the military still on our ass."

Kiba nodded. "All right, let's go. We'll catch up to you guys." Then they went their separate ways.


	9. Chapter 9

Snow fell heavily with winds so strong that it was blowing completely horizontally into Hige's and Kiba's eyes. They were in their wolf forms trudging slowly through the snow. Even though the winds were roaring like the jets of a plane, their sensitive ears could still pick on the machinery sounds from the military and the vehicles they drove. It sounded like they were falling behind which started to worry the two wolves.

"I hope they didn't decide to follow the rest back towards Tala's pack," Hige grunted as he tried to push through the wind."

Kiba paused and looked over his shoulder back towards the direction they came from trying to listen more closely to the machinery falling behind them.

"How long are we going to lead them off?" Hige asked. "We go any further we may not find our way back."

Kiba turned to face Hige impatiently. "You know everyone seems to forget that I was raised in the mountains. The only place I've every gotten lost in is in a city."

Hige flattened his brow. "You weren't raised in these mountains."

"I've traveled through them as well as many other places to get to Listra."  
Hige rolled his eyes then shook his furry head to shake the snow off. "I think 'wild' wolves are just naturally snobs," he muttered.

"I heard that. We go until we know for sure they can't track us back to Tala's pack."

Just a few more steps into their run, they heard a tank fire a missile. It released with a high pitch sound that got louder and closer towards the two wolves. Kiba and Hige froze. "Why would they fire if they can't see us?" Kiba asked in alarm. The snow was practically falling like a white sheet no human eyes could certainly see far into.

Hige's eyes widened as he realized what the military might be doing. "They're not firing at us..."

"What?"

"Look out!" Hige yelled. He shoved Kiba to the ground and fell beside him just as a strange missile soar overhead and crashed into the mountainside. Snow was tossed thousands of feet in the air as mounds of it shifted downward on the mountainside making it sound like the mountain itself was being split open.

"Those bastards!" Kiba yelled. "They're going to cause an avalanche!"

Hige suddenly felt trapped. Was this what the humans wanted? An avalanche would force the two back towards where the military could be waiting for them. Still, an avalanche could be completely unpredictable and could wipe out the military too. Would they really risk such a thing?

Hige's eyes widened in horror when he heard the tank fire another missile as it plowed into the mountainside once more. "Run!"

* * *

Tsume glanced up towards the mountain when he heard the first missile hit the mountainside but he could barely see the outline shape of the mountain let alone what cause the explosion. Blue was still knocked out in his arms and Toboe carried Russe's weight on his back when it became too hard for Russe to stand against the wind.

"What was that?" Toboe asked. He could barely lift his head against the strong winds. He shivered when he heard the mountain sound like it was being split open and turned towards it trying to see what would cause a mountain to sound like that.

"You see Toboe," Tsume gritted his teeth, "you think we're dangerous but they'll gladly blow this earth apart for something they want."

Toboe said nothing in reply. He felt Russe's arms tighten around his neck. "I'm so cold," Russe shivered.

"Just hold on Russe," Toboe tried to encourage.

"We need to keep moving," Tsume said.

They had entered a dark forest with leafless trees coming down the incline of the mountain leading into flatter lands. Toboe tried looking straight up to study the strange trees that seemed quite taller and had thicker branches. The look of them, however, still wasn't appealing. The whole forest was already darker than the fading light outside of it.

Amaris walked between Tsume and Toboe having said nothing since parting with Kiba. The cold seemed to affect her little compared to what it was doing to Russe but it was easy to discern why. The Lunar flower only bloomed at night and could bloom on the coldest nights. It could withstand the harsh cold to even the polluted stench of a city. Tsume had, however, only seen such a flower grow in the city of Listra. While the flower seemed like it could wilt from any kind of stress, it always proved to have surprising strengths.

"Tsume?" Toboe shouted over the wind. "That explosion...what if it got Kiba and Hige?"

"We have to assume they're okay," Tsume spoke without hesitating in his walk. "Right now I have to get everyone to safety."

"We're not even sure if we're going the right way anymore!" Toboe yelled. He was getting a little impatient knowing Russe couldn't stand the cold much longer and wanted to seek shelter for now.

Tsume turned to face him opening his mouth to speak but was cut off by the second missile as it was shot in the heart of the mountain. Toboe turned to face the mountain when it began to make thunderous sounds like it was collapsing into itself. He focused his eyes a bit harder and saw what look to be a chunk of the mountain breaking off and slamming back against the earth coming straight for them. "Tsume?"

Tsume's eyes widened in complete distress and for the first time, he actually looked afraid. The wind increased ever stronger making them stumble for a moment and the thunderous sounds grew louder. "It's an avalanche and it's headed right for us!" Tsume yelled.

Toboe started to run before Tsume blocked his path.

"We can't out run an avalanche kid!" Tsume yelled.

"So we're just going to stand here?" Toboe yelled back.

Tsume looked around frantically trying to see if higher ground was available but his anxiety changed to on how was he going to protect everyone all together. Toboe quickly caught on that Tsume was trying to take on full responsibility for everyone and how to save them all. The ground began to violently shake like an earthquake. Toboe looked up towards the strange trees realizing they have had to held up against avalanches before and were already unusually tall with thick branches. He looked at Amaris and quickly took hold of her hand. "I'll get Amaris and Russe to safety, just worry about Blue."

Amaris acknowledged to Toboe with a nod showing her trust. Before Tsume could speak against it, Toboe jumped to a high branch bearing Russe on his back and holding Amaris' hand still.

"Toboe-damn you, the trees won't protect us- Tsume was cut off when the avalanche grew too loud and was just meters behind them. Tsume saw no choice but to look to the trees for protection. He quickly jumped to a limb then another quickly working his way to the top. He tried keeping an eye on Toboe but couldn't jump fast enough while holding onto Blue all at the same time. Toboe was already at the tip of the tree he had been jumping and still held Amaris hand guiding her through it. Tsume finally had to break his gaze on Toboe and the others to focus on getting himself and Blue to safety.

The avalanche plowed through the first of the trees and violently shook the earth around them. Tsume jumped to the tallest branch that would support them trying not to lose his balance by the shake of the earth and held Blue against the bark of the tree preparing for the worse.

The massive white cloud quickly overwhelmed them as Toboe reached the top branch. He knelt down with Amaris trying to shield her from the violent wave of snow. Russe began screaming clutching his arms ever tighter around Toboe's neck.

Tsume glanced towards them again trying to find them in the chaos before the avalanche plunged into the tree. It shook the tree with such force that Tsume forgot to hold onto Blue. She slipped through his grasp as he nearly fell off the tree but before the situation became completely hopeless, he swiftly fell over his knees and caught her around her arm while the avalanche raged inches below her feet. She seemed to sense the chaos happening around them opening her eyes to see Tsume holding onto her life.

"Your timing is impeccable," Tsume yelled over the noise. He quickly pulled her up much more easily now that she was awake. Her back fell against the thick trunk of the tree still looking wounded. "What's going on? Where's everyone else?"

Before Tsume could answer, he heard an explosive sound from behind and turned to see the tree that Toboe and the others had climbed failed to hold off against the avalanche. It cracked tilting from the force before the avalanche hit where it was weakest and pulled the tree apart before it was completely submerged into the avalanche.

"Toboe!" Tsume yelled out in horror.

Blue's eyes widened in the same horror. "You left him alone? Where's Russe?" Tsume didn't answer. Blue stood straight quickly becoming infuriated thinking Tsume had been too careless. "You left two young ones on their own?"

Another tree nearby failed to up hold against the avalanche and began to tip over straight towards where Blue and Tsume were. "Jump!" Tsume hollered. They quickly jumped to another nearby tree seconds before the tree slammed into the other they were in tangling the branches into one other. Tsume looked around frantically searching for Toboe and Amaris but they were no where to be seen. He had not seen them gone down with the tree they were in but it didn't mean they still didn't get pulled in the avalanche.

The worst of the avalanche had passed over now leaving a trail of destruction. It felt like Tsume and Blue were the only ones left in the world at the moment.

* * *

Kiba was startled awake when a big bang shook the surroundings around him. He was lying on a cold metal floor and his vision focused to see steel bars constricting him with little space. He remembered he and Hige trying to get out of the avalanche's path which had forced them back towards where the military was waiting for them on safe ground away from the avalanche. Hige and Kiba had become trapped with a roaring avalanche behind them and the military blocking the only way out. Before they could try to get away somehow, two men stepped forward with the same type of gun that was used on Blue and Toboe and fired the harpoon around each of them. Kiba last remembered screaming his head off towards the heavens not even hearing Hige's screams before they finally blacked out and were caught. They now were riding in the back of a military truck going who knows where.

"Hige?" Kiba uttered out weakly.

"Yeah?" Hige groaned. He slowly sat up clutching his head. "What the hell happened?"

Kiba clutched the bars of his cage testing the strength of them. "I think I can bite through these."

"Don't!" Hige grunted. He shook his head. "The military knows better now. Bite too deep in to them and they'll electrocute you."

Kiba loosened his grasp on the bars for a moment falling in deep despair. The truck eased to a stop revving loudly still and all he could think about were of the others. Especially Amaris. He shook his head realizing giving up now would practically lead everyone to their deaths. Despite what Hige said, Kiba changed into his wolf form and gnashed his fangs into one of the bars. His sharp fangs immediately penetrated the bars but just as quickly, an electrical surge was sent throughout his body. He whimpered out loud jerking away slamming against the bars behind him.

"Kiba stop!" Hige yelled.

Kiba stood straight approaching the bar again he nearly bit halfway into. "Just one more time should do it." He gnashed his fangs just as hard as before into the metal bar slicing through the metal easily but at a great price. Kiba was electrocuted even more nearly to the point of unconsciousness again but forced himself not to black out knowing their escape depended on it. He whimpered in pain as he was jerked back again with such force.

"Kiba?" Hige yelled. "Kiba, are you okay?"

Kiba lied stunned for a moment but then weakly stood on all four paws shaking from the electrical surge that had been coursing through his body. He became his human form using his strength to bend the bar aside. Sparks were tossed in the air as he bent the bar aside but he was careful on trying not tho get electrocuted anymore. Once the bar was bent, he began maneuvering so he could squeeze between the bars. He got zapped a few times in the process but forced himself to suffer through it. Once he squeezed through, he collapsed on his side trying to catch his breath and recollect his strength.

"Wow," Hige said quite surprised. "I've heard of wolves being able to bite through steel but you made that look easy."

Kiba raised his head at Hige with a frown. "Believe me...it wasn't."

At that moment, the truck powered down followed by the doors slamming shut. Kiba raised his head in alarm. He became his wolf form and quickly approached Hige's cage.

"Kiba, don't. You can't make it through the second time. You need to go!"

"I didn't plan on just breaking myself out!" Kiba yelled. He started to bite through the metal before Hige clenched his fist and punched Kiba in the snout. Kiba whimpered from pain and surprised then glared at Hige.

"Amaris needs you and we all need her! Go protect her Kiba! I'll be fine. I've dealt with these guys before."

The does swung open revealing the two wolves to four armed men ready to take them in. All for immediately pulled their guns off their shoulder and aimed at Kiba once they saw him loose. "A wolf is free!" One of them hollered. Kiba growled viciously at the men not feeling threatened by their weapons.

"Kiba go now! You can still make it!"

"I'll be right back for you," Kiba said confidently before charging the four men. Shots were fired and echoed through the sky as he charged the soldiers head on.

* * *

"Toboe!" Tsume hollered his name. "Amaris! Damn it!" He yelled angrily. He and Blue were wondering over debris from the avalanche, sniffing out the deep snow and earth making sure no one was buried.

"Why did you leave two children and a little girl on their own?" Blue yelled angrily.

Tsume whirled around to face Blue raising his fist threateningly. "Don't you dare pin their lives on me! Toboe literally took them into his own hands so I could keep protecting you. At this point, I would have rather dropped your body in front of that avalanche and gone after them. So shut the hell up and stop acting like you're the only one who cares!"

Blue finally quieted almost looking guilty now for saying the things she had said to Tsume. It was easy to believe he would have rather gone after the others and leave her. She followed solemnly behind him and exhaled after a few minutes. "You're right. Probably the biggest mistake you made was holding onto me. My life does not equal all their lives."

"Had I let you go, I'd have to hear crap from Hige and Toboe so there's really no way of pleasing everybody, is there?" He sneered.

"I'm sorry. I know you did the best under the circumsta-

"Save your words," Tsume spat. "Just focus on finding the others."

Blue clenched her teeth getting irritable at his curt attitude. She kept silent for now having learned that fighting with Tsume always made things worse.

A gunshot suddenly echoed into the air making Tsume and Blue freeze imaging the worse. Soon, many gunshots followed one after the other almost sounding like a battle was taking place.

Blue started to run but then paused quickly falling onto despair. "What if they got them?"

"Hige and Kiba should have been back by now," Tsume noted. "Toboe and the others wouldn't put up much of a fight. Not like Kiba would."

"What should we do? We can't just leave the others on their own but Kiba and Hige sound like they need help too."

"You continue the search for Toboe and the rest. I'll go after Kiba and Hige. Stay out of sight. Find the others and keep going. If Amaris dies no wolf will have any hope."

Blue hated the direction their journey was taking but she saw no better way to handle it than Tsume's way. Without even a goodbye, he charged in his wolf form back towards the mountain to aid Hige and Kiba against the military.

* * *

Toboe awoke finding himself half buried in the snow and bruised and cut from being caught in the avalanche. "Toboe?" He heard a frightened voice.

In his arms was Russe who had been crying and shivering in them. Toboe had managed to get them to a safer tree but fear had got the best of Russe. In mid-jump, Russe's grip slipped from around Toboe's neck. When Toboe landed with Amaris, he turned to see Russe clinging for life on a branch that was quickly succumbing to his small weight. He grabbed Russe in midair but failed to jump back to safety in time. All he could do was hold on to Russe and try to survive.

"I want daddy!" Russe cried out.

Toboe pulled Russe close trying to warm the child that had been freezing the whole time. "I'm so sorry. I thought I could protect everyone."

Toboe looked up and sensing another's presence. Through the fog, he saw a small figure before it finally revealed Amaris. She breathed in relief running towards them. "Amaris?" He said in surprised as she neared.

She fell to her knees beside them and embraced both of them. "This one is glad you're okay." She pulled away. "Come. We must find the others."

Toboe shook his head and stood holding Russe in his arms. "We need to get Russe sheltered from this storm. I'll build him a fire and go find the others myself."

"Toboe no!" Amaris snapped harshly.

Toboe seemed surprised by her harsh tone. "The military is still out there-

"They'll kill you on sight. Remember what this one said. The separation of the pack is what led to it's demise!" Toboe was stunned by how serious she spoke to him. She saw that he seemed a little frightened but this was so similar to what led to everyone's demise in the frozen, dying world before and right now, everyone was separated once again.

Everyone jumped when a gunshot suddenly split the sky apart followed by the sound of a wolf's cry. Toboe immediately recognized the cry. "Kiba! They have him!" Toboe started to follow the cry until Russe let out a cry of fear crying into his chest. "I wanna go home and see daddy." Another gunshot followed by a series of others echoed throughout the land. Amaris let out a cry of remorse with her hand on her chest thinking the trouble Kiba was in.

Toboe looked at Russe and then back at Amaris trying to make up his mind on what to do. Would it be smart to just sit and hide and hope to be found by everyone expecting they would all turn up in one piece? Or would it be smart to leave Russe and Amaris alone to find the others and lead them back? From the look on his face, Amaris saw the decision he was about to make.

* * *

The military had brought Kiba and Hige to a secret base on the mountain side where they had been tracking the wolves. Ever since finding Tala's large pack, they had suspected more wolves to be out here and were still tracking the other wolves that escaped from Tala's pack.

"Just kill it!" A sergeant yelled. The soldiers had been trying to paralyze Kiba to catch him again but he was quick on learning what their weapons could do to him and how to avoid them. He tried not to venture too far where they were holding Hige but now that they were given the permission to kill him. Kiba was about to be given no choice but to abandon his friend. He was one wolf facing an army ready to kill him. They brought out their deadly guns and began shouting repeatedly at him before Kiba had no choice but to finally turn his back and abandon Hige. It would be one of the hardest decision he would ever make and regret but he quickly promised himself he would not leave Hige completely behind. He would come back for him as soon as he met up with the others. For now, he had to escape.

* * *

"That girl is definitely not human," Jiro noted after receiving word on what happen in the cave. He was in the main control room of Dai 'Ron listening to recordings from the fight in the cave. The shrill scream from Amaris had him most intrigued. "She's definitely not human either. So what is she and why do the wolves guard her?"

There was also some footage of the fight recorded from a camera inside a tank but it didn't reveal much. It showed the wolves cowering before it before a gray wolf finally charged in and killed the humans inside and drove the tank into a wall.

"You have at least one wolf still in custody?" Jiro asked a sergeant he was communicating with on a smaller screen on the control panel.

"Yes sir."

"Question him on the other wolves and the strange girl with them. I want to know just how important she is to them. If he doesn't comply, kill it."

"Well do, sir."

Right after Jiro received the latest news of the wolves in the mountains, he exit the control room. He knew who he could at least question until he got that strange girl in his custody. Lately, he used any excuse to see Mirima in her cage and perhaps take advantage of her in her weak state. He was headed for the prison hold until two soldiers met him halfway down the hall.

"Sir, former Sergeant Yaiden has arrived from the Dai 'Ron prison."

Jiro had little patience for an old man right now but his father seemed to have some special favor in this Quent Yaiden and Jiro was growing impatient with his own men. He couldn't believe they had let a wolf out smart them and escape right out of a secret military base.

"Keep him held in my office. I'll deal with him in a moment."

"Yes sir."

Mirima was sitting in her usual dark corner of her cell when Jiro came to pay her a visit. She didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"It would appear you've been withholding information from me," he started.

"Are you still underestimating the other wolves?" She cracked a smile. Jiro was quick to wipe the smirk off activating the torque embedded into the skin of her neck with a simple control in his hand. She sat up screaming holding her neck as electricity went surging through her body. He quickly stopped the torture when she was thrown over her knees in agony. "We're tracking some wolves in the northern mountains from here. With those wolves is a strange girl that nearly deaf my men. What is she? She's neither human nor wolf."

Mirima sat up weakly and shook her head. "I know of no strange girl. I've been imprisoned most of my life. How would you expect me to know what happens outside this cell?"

"They treat her like some goddess. I know there's something you're not telling me, Mirima."

"I know nothing."

Jiro only tortured her further by activating the torque once more. She convulsed violently grunting like she couldn't breathe before she finally spewed out blood. Jiro stopped the torture. "I've been more than patient with you. I've granted you kindness and longer life unlike the other wolves here. You can repay me by telling me what I want."

"I don't know!" She cried.

"Look at me." He said impatiently. "Look at me!"

She grudgingly raised her head showing the purest hatred in her golden eyes.

"If I ever find out you've been keeping valuable information from me, I'll torture you like this until you spew your heart out and watch you choke on your blood. Understand?"

"Crystal," she uttered. She lowered herself back over her knees crossing her arms to rest her head on as he stormed and slammed the door behind him. A smirk slowly crept across her pale face. 'So the flower maiden has been found at last...please protect her.' 

* * *

Kiba just kept running not looking back until he knew for sure he wasn't being pursued anymore. He slowed to a hurried walk before his anger and frustration got too overwhelming. He fell over his knees slamming his fists in the ground screaming in anger. He was angry at the humans for their destruction and hatred towards the earth, the hopelessness the pack had of getting away without any lives lost but mostly, Kiba hated himself for leaving Hige behind. Every step he took he wanted to take back and meet the army head on and get Hige out of there.

"Kiba!" He recognized a deep voice. Kiba raised his head and saw a gray wolf running towards him.

"Tsume," Kiba stood to his feet. "Tsume where's the others?"

Tsume approached him back in his human form but Tsume had the same hopeless expression Kiba had. "Blue...is looking for them. The rest went missing in the avalanche."

"What?" Kiba yelled.

"I'm sorry. It happen all so suddenly."

"If Amaris is dead, we all will-

"I know Kiba!" Tsume yelled.

Kiba clenched his fist in frustration once more but he knew he couldn't be angry at Tsume when he had left Hige behind too. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath as a gust of wind blew. On the wind, he caught a scent of the lunar flower then he could hear her voice singing softly on it. His eyes snapped open and he took a step forward. "She's alive!" He then paused noticing something moving through the woods coming towards them. "Show yourself!"

The person jumped forward through the fog and stepped on the log. From her dainty hop and short height, Kiba recognized her already.

"Tala?" Kiba said in surprise.

"Kiba!" She smiled with confident eyes. "I brought help!"

It was then plain to see, she was not standing alone. Behind her stood Annachie and two other wolves in their human forms who stepped forward also. A man and woman, their appearance becoming and strong. The man stepped down beside Tala aged but still strong. "My name is Dalibor. I'm the leader of this pack in these mountains. You must be the one who brought Tala back to us."

"Please," Kiba begged right away, "We need assistance."

The woman stepped down and stood beside her mate. "I am have delivered a long lost treasure to us," she rest her hand on Tala's shoulder, "and yet you hold another special treasure. Is that right?"

"The flower maiden?" Kiba asked. "Yes, she's here but she's in trouble as well as the rest of my pack. Will you help us?" Kiba asked more impatiently. It was the first he referred he and the others as his pack. Elya and Dalibor exchanged glances already looking ready to back down. Tala turned to face them with a frown. "You promised!"

Tsume only looked skeptical, as usual. 

* * *

Toboe had long left Amaris and Russe safely behind deep within the woods. He had left a fire burning for Russe and in the tender care of Amaris. Amaris had not mind watching the child but wanted Toboe to hurry back as soon as possible. He was torn whether he should go further or hurry back. Kiba was in trouble he knew for sure but what about the others?

"Tsume!" He hollered thinking he'd be the closes out of everyone else.  
After awhile he started to call the other's names. "Kiba! Hige! Someone answer me!" He quieted when he heard voices coming from ahead. It sounded like men chatting. He hid behind a tree and cautiously moved closer towards the voices hoping to at least learn what may have happened to the other wolves.

"...when did the military become dog catchers?" Was the first sentence Toboe made out. He put his back against a close tree and peered around carefully. There he saw at least six soldiers scouting the area.

"They're a threat to humanity."

"If you ask me, they must be aliens from space," one joked. "That's definitely military business."

"There are no other creatures like them on earth," another added.

"They're a lot like us," the one soldier said that had felt like the military had lost its original purpose. "I saw the two wolves we caught. They looked human to me."

The others looked stupidly at him. "Shut it, Amis. It almost sounds like you're defending them."

Two wolves? Toboe thought, Hige and Kiba...oh no!

"What's taking Kyle so long?" One questioned impatiently. "That drunk..."

Toboe had kept catching some stench of body odor but had been too focus on the other men to be more aware of his surroundings. He suddenly felt someone grab him by his collar with a jerk. He let out a started cry and turned to see a drunken soldier. "Look what we got here gents!" He slurred his words. Toboe had to hold his breath unable to breathe in the stench of alcohol and urine together. "A little rat." He kicked Toboe from behind the tree towards the others. Toboe quickly stumbled back to his feet trying to get away but was easily caught by two soldiers. He tried to play innocent.

"Please, I've lost my mother. I-I was just looking for help."

"You were spying on us!" The drunkard yell.

"He's with the pack of wolves we're hunting," another stated.

"Now wait a minute!" The soldier called Amis shouted. "Even if he is a wolf, it's just a small one. He's no threat to us! Just let him go."

One of the soldiers stepped forward shoving the barrel of his gun against Toboe's jaw forcing him to raise his head. "Golden eyes like a wolf."

"You can't go by the color of his eyes!" Amis shouted.

"He's alone with no village for miles on this wasteland and at least two young wolves were spotted in the pack. We have our orders and chances are, he's a wolf. We're taking him in!"


End file.
